Love Chronicle
by elvira813
Summary: [Now complete] HaoxOC! ELwynn is the only girl that Hao ever loved. But she betrayed him, or so it seems, and he is determined to kill her. Please come and read it!
1. Ch1 Elwynn Eleanor

YoYo!

My name is Elvira! This is my very first fanfiction so I need all the support that I can get! So please give me comments whether if it is good or bad! Pretty please?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

'Blablabla' Thinking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking or spirit's voice

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 1---...

Elwynn Eleanor

_I... I want to see you... But... Where are you? Can anyone tell me? Can anyone lead me to you?_

------------

Today was a very windy day. It was a day that normally, at least normal people, wouldn't choose to go out. A young boy, around the age of 13, walked out of the house. A strong current of wind blew his brown hair and his orange headphone. Still he continued walking as normally. Then, a short 80 cm boy ran out of the same house. He seemed to be struggling in that wind. Just when he was about to be blown away, the brown haired boy caught him.

"Manta, what are you doing out here?"

"Yoh-kun, Anna-san wants to add a few list on the grocery list."

"What are they?"

"I have the list here in my pockets... Wait! Where is it? I can't find it!"

"It doesn't matter. You'll just have to go back to Anna and ask her."

"But"

"Why are you two still here?" A blond girl said. "Manta, I thought I told you to give Yoh the list while Yoh, you should be buying grocery."

"Well hum"

"Anna-san"

"Yes?" Anna said with her usual scary eyes.

"I lost the list"

"You did? Then stop staying here and go back inside and do the usual!"

"Yes... Anna-san."

"And you, here is the list. What are you waiting for? Go!."

"Hai!"

------------

_It's dark. Everything here is as dark as pitch. It's so cold here... I can barely dream the light that was once shining upon me, but yet I feel its warmth of that dim light. Where are you? I once could feel you but not anymore... Can anyone tell me where you are?_

------------

After getting everything Anna wished him to get, Yoh headed back to his 'dearest' fiancée. On his way, he thought he saw a shadow passing by him. He didn't get a clear view of that 'thing'. He called on Amidamaru to check whether if it was his imagination or not. However, the spirit said that he didn't see anything, so Yoh continued his road back to his house to prepare the next meal.

---------

_The chains that bond me from you are now gone. Here I am, breaking all nature's rules for you, just to see you once more, but why are you hiding from me? I seek; I search; I did everything I could... Where are you?_

---------

When he was almost home, he saw that same shadow again. It was more like a shinning human-formed spirit than a shadow.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

_Can you tell me where is he?_

"He? Who is 'he'?"

_I want to see him... Can you please tell me his whereabouts?_

"I don't know who you are talking about."

_Oh...With faces so similar, I thought that you might know..._

"Similar? Could it be Hao? It can't be"

_Hao? You know him?_

"Yeah."

_Can you please tell me where is he?_

"Well, heh, he's dead"

_Dead?_

"Yes"

_Thank you for telling me._

"My name is Yoh, Asakura Yoh."

_Oh! How impolite of me not to introduce myself! My name is Elwynn, Elwynn Eleanor._

In a flash of bright light, that shining spirit turned to beautiful and elegant girl. Her pinkish hair flowed till her toes, and she opened her amethyst eyes. Her skin was as white as snow and soft as feather. She was wearing a silky white dress accentuated by few purple jewels in shape of stars. Her earrings were also in form of stars. The sleeves were so long that covered most of her hands.

"What is the name of the warrior spirit behind you?"

" He is Amidamaru."

"Good to meet you. Yoh-san, if it is possible, can you please bring me to the place where he passed away?"

"It's normally forbidden to go there"

"Sacred Path of the Stars?"

"Yeah. How do you know about that?"

"I have been there, and that's where the Great Spirit is, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Has the Shaman King been decided yet?"

"No. The fight has been postpone."

"I see, thank you for your information."

"Where are you staying now that you can't go to Sacred Path of the Stars?"

"Nowhere. I will continue to wander until the fight continues..."

"If you want, you can stay at my house."

"Stay at your house? Aren't you scared that I might hurt you? After all, I am searching for Hao."

"Anyone that can see spirit is not evil."

"This is an odd way to see things. Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Oh, ok."

"Yoh, who is she?" said Anna who suddenly appeared. "Are you planning to cheat on me?"

"Anna"

"I was just passing here, and I asked Yoh-san a question. You do not need to worry, I will go now."  
  
Just as she turned to go away, someone shout in a loud voice. A small kid ran with his little legs and hit Yoh's fluffy green pant.

"AHHH! Yoh-kun!"

"Manta, what's wrong?"

"Theâ€ The Oracle Bell just showed a message!"

"It's it like the last time that was a mistake?"

"No! It's not! It's the continuous Shaman Fight!"

"Yoh." Said Anna.

"Yes?"

"You have to go to INTENSIVE training."

"But Anna"

"And you Manta, prepare us lunch."

"Hai"

Elwynn laughed when she saw that. She prepared to take off again but was disturbed again. This time, it was a blue spiky hair boy.

"Yoh! Did you see this? We'll continue the fight!"

"I know"

"Why this depressed?"

"Anna"

"I can understand how you feel... I am currently running away from"

"Oni-san!" A long blue haired girl said.

"Pirika, hehe, what are you doing here?"

"We've training to do! The last time I checked, your furyoku is still lower than Yoh and Ren! You are the future Shaman King! You can't be weak!"

"But"

"Let's go home!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

Pirika pulled HoroHoro with her net and said,

"My oni-san will not lose to you, Asakura Yoh!"

"My Yoh will never lose." Said Anna.

"Only oni-san will become Shaman King!"

"In your dreams!"

"Hum, excuse me?" said Elwynn.

"What is it!!!" shouted both of their voice.

"They are running away."

"Wait till I catch you!"

The run began, and Elwynn finally got some peace of her own.

_Is Hao truly gone? No. He can't be. He must be alive. He's alive, hiding somewhere. Shaman fight? He will be there. He will try to claim the Great Spirit again. All I have to do is to go to the Sacred Path of the Stars... He'll be there... I will be able to see him again!_

She gave out her very first smile during all this time. She swept the dust on her dress, transformed back to the light spirit form, and flew away to Patch.

...---End of Chapter 1---...

Ok!

It wasn't such an interested chapter since Hao didn't appear yet, or, will he? Just joking! Of course he will! Anyways, PLEASE review!!!! I need your supports! Or else I can't finish the story... (I lack in initiative...) So please, please, please with a cherry on top and give me some comments!


	2. Ch2 Hao's return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..."Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking or (spirit's voice--- rare)

(...): my notes

winner-loser: You are the first one on my list! Thank you for reading it!

wingweaver22: Elwynn is a Shaman, a very special and powerful one!

Nakashima-Michiyo (Are you called 'Muichi?): I didn't start reading all the other fanfic yet, but I'll go check yours out later (Busy studying...Cegep just started). But I'll try to update really fast (I write fast, I just type slow.)

pinkdreamer122: Oh, it's hard to understand Elwynn's thoughts? I usually like that type of things... But I'll try to make them clearer next time! I think I'll put something (next chapter) of those two together!

LadyDragonfly23: Elwynn is very pretty (Like Hao is handsome!). I had a longer description, but I figured that it i'll be too boring to add a too long description, hehehe!

...---Chapter 2---...

Hao's return

_I thought it was the end for this live, but I was wrong. Now here I am alive, and never better. Now my faithful army, come back to me, and let me grant you the power you lack..._

----------

When Elwynn arrived to Patch, Gorudoba and eight of the priests came to her. They all had a nasty face on them. She turned back to her beautiful form.

"That do you wish to do with me??asked Elwynn. I do not remember having anything matter with you."

"Elwynn Eleanor!"

"That is my name. What do you wish for me to do for you?" 

"We are going to seal you once again!"

"Sl me? Elwynn let go a laugh. How are you able to do that? You only have eight of the ten priests."

"It doesn't concern you! We will seal you, like the way we did before!"

"Please do not waste any of your strength for something this useless. Last time, it was out of my own will to be sealed. Now, I have no will to be sealed. Go away from me, or else I will strike. You know the extend of my power, do you?"

"Let me go to the Pillar of Ilviraka in peace. I will not take the Great Spirit and claim myself as Shaman King. After that, I will let you seal me, even to kill me, if what I seek isn;t there."

"What makes you think that we are going to trust you?"

"I can't lie, that's all there is to it. If the Great Spirit doesn't want me to see it, I will not be able to go in."

"We still can't let you."

"Then I shall go by force. Pardon me if I hurt you."

She turned back in her spirit mode and flew up. Gorudoba immediately summoned her spirits like all other eight priests. She shined more than usual and disappeared before their eyes.

---------

They are here, my most faithful servants. The only thing I require is the requirement of a new power soul to feed my Spirit of Fire...

---------

Elwynn arrived to the Sacred Path of the Stars. A guardian bird came to her. She reappeared in her normal form, flew up, and hugged that bird.

"It's been so long since I last met you. Please, let me go see the Great Spirit."

That bird leaded her to the Pillar of Ilviraka and disappeared. Elwynn flew up and up until she reached to the Great Spirit.

"Great Spirit, I am already greatly in your debt, but please let me engrave it, for I need to know the whereabouts of the only thing in my heart."

A harmonious melody echoed, but no words were out. Nobody would understand it, but, somehow, Elwynn did. She bowed to the tree and set back to fin Yoh to warn him that...

---------

On her way, she saw a boy with a weird haircut. His purple hair had a strange pike. His golden eyes were fixing on a much taller man with the most ugly black haircut in world. They seemed to be arguing about something. Their spirits were very different. The green one was encouraging the taller one to fight while the warrior was trying to call off the fight. Just curious, she went to them to see about what they were arguing. As soon as she approached, the ugly one ran to her at high speed with flowers. She forcely smiled back at him and intended to go away from him.

"My name is Ryu. My hobby is to find the perfect place."

"Hum... My name is Elwynn Eleanor."

"Elwynn? So you are Ely-chan!"

"Please, do not call me that... I dislike to be called in such weird way."

Ryu was stoned. Ren looked at Elwynn in a distanced way. It seemed that he didn't trust her. As if she could read his mind, she turned her head and smiled at him. He blushed but turned his head elsewhere.

"What is your name?"She asked.

"Why should I answer you?"

"REN!" Ryu held Ren's neck with his arm. Please forgive him of his impoliteness. He has no manner!"

"Bason!"

Ren called his spirit and oversouled. He held his lance formed weapon and attacked Ryu. Then, the taller one oversouled too. They were fighting and fighting. Elwynn looked at them with a confused look. Are the Shamans of these days so...unmannered? She took no further notice of those two people until Ren's attack almost got her.

"Are you alright?"said Ryu.

"Yes"

"Ren, apologize!"

"Like I will."

"Do you know that an oversoul can kill a normal person INSTANTLY?"

"Of course, I am no idiot like you."

"HEY!"

"I will not get hurt by such feeble attack, so please do not argue because of me."

"Feeble?" Ren's pike rose higher."Did you just say that my attack is FEEBLE?"

"I believe that is what I said. Did I offence you in any sense? If I did, I am sorry."

"Too late! Show your weapon!"

"Are you sure that you wish to fight me? Even if you will get terribly hurt?"

"Elwynn-san... Please don't... Don't provoke him..."

"Provoking him? I am?"

"Yes..."

"Say no more!"

Ren's first attack was Chuuku Zanmai. Weapons were all coming up from the ground, but Elwynn dodged them almost too easy.

"Your furyoko is only at this level?"

"Why you!?"

"Wait, Elwynn-san, you can see spirits?"

"You are a little bit slow in getting information. It is best if you train it to a better level. And you, Ren, I believe, you need to concentrate on your furyoko, like this."

A small ball of furyoko appeared at her left hand. It first shined blue, then red, green, and yellow, and finally white.

"This is a small portion of my furyoko. It will be best if you two could stand a little bit further from me as I demonstrate this."

She let it fall down steadily and slowly onto the ground. As soon as it made contact, its surrounding exploded into a ten meter depth hole. The two boys remained speechless.

"I try not to use too much of my power. But this gives a small idea of my power, I should say.?"

"That... that's a small portion? But... but it's absurd!" Ryu said.

"Oh... Sorry if I scared you."

"SCARED? Impossible! I am Tao Ren! So are you going to fight me or not?"

"Oh! So you are named Tao Ren! It is such a nice time meeting you.?"

"Are you trying to ignore me?"

"What makes your think that?"

Elwynn gave her the same innocent smile that she always had. Ren just couldn't stand her smile; it was too similar to his old sister although Elwynn was the same age as him. He ignored her and pulled Ryu to go away with him as Ryu cried out loud for Elwynn, the love of one minute of his life.

---------

_What is it that I feel? That power, that scent, that light... It's so familiar... This feeling, this sensation, this emotion... Wait... Can it be... Elwynn... It must be she! So she is back. It will just be another enemy to confront. Yes, this is it, just another enemy... All those who stand in my path are my enemies, including him, Yoh, my ototo._

---------

Ok! The end of Chapter 2. I was about to talk more about Hao... but I got lazy. By the way, Elwynn is not snobbish or anything. She is just very frank and true to herself, well, to almost everybody. She is a little bit outdate with her weird way of speaking and acting. She is a very powerful Shaman, that's why she said Ren was weak. (Sorry, Ren's fans!) But I will make sure that he'll become strong, VERY strong. Hehehe!


	3. Ch3 We meet again

**Michi**: I will, don't worry. I'll try to update each two-four days depending on my works. But during mid-terms and finals, it'll vary a lot. And I read your 'cross my heart', I posted a review there. Hehehe. (I'll read 'remember me' next, I think) Oh, I am from Canada like you.

**Aznlite**: Glad that you think that it's funny!

**winner-loser: **It doesn't matter if it is short or long, I'm just happy that someone read it!

**Cindy Asakura:** Thanks for reading it! You are first time here, right? Welcome!

**pinkdreamer122**: Your story has issues? What kind? And too late, Elwynn is already changing a bit... Sorry... Cuz I can't make cold characters for that long...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 3---...

We meet again

"Beware. This is the only word I can say for I am not allowed to reveal the future."

"Elwynn... You are talking in a weird way again." said Yoh. "It's hard enough to listen to someone talking, but to think about what it means too? You are asking the impossible."

"Oh, I am sorry, if my way of speaking troubled you. I shall talk no more."

"Here you go again."

"Sorry. I'm used to talk in that manner. Is this any better?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Anna?"

"She went to somewhere for a day or two."

"Then do you have free time?"

"Free?" He looked at her with watery eyes. "It's impossible."

He pointed at the spirits of the mansion.

"They are watching me for Anna..."

"That's no problem."

Elwynn took out a hexagon star mirror that was the size of her hand. The borders of the stars had some kind of ancient scripture. The corners of the mirror had five elemental characters (wind, fire, water, earth, and metal) written in the oldest form of Japanese. The last corner had another word, 'time'. She held it toward the spirits and said,

"You, who surrender to the flow of time, fall into your dormant state."

As she finished saying it, all of the spirits felt asleep.

"How did you do that? You have to teach me!"

"Am I hearing this right? Asakura Yoh actually wants to learn something?"

"If I learn it, I will not have to train under Anna anymore!"

"Oh, but you cannot use this power yet. It requires a lot of training and furyoku. And, you have to require a spirit of the five elements."

"Too many jobs to do..."

"It is a lot of work. Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"A small secret training."

"TRAINING? But..."

"It's not that hard, and it'll not take much time."

"Do I really have to?"

"Please."

"Alright..."

----------

When they went out, Ren and Ryu were walking to there. However, Yoh and Elwynn did not see them. Elwynn took a feather out of the mirror, turned it bigger, mounted up with Yoh, and flew away.

"Master Yoh! Don't abandon me!" Ryu cried out.

"Shut up. Bason."

Ren called his spirit and tended to follow him. On his way, Bason 'accidentally' stepped on a blue 'thing'.

"Why you!" It was HoroHoro. "Ren! How can you order Bason to step on me? Kororo, over soul!"

They began to fight with their oversouls. Ryu tried to stop them but couldn't.

"Hey!" Chocolove came. "Oh wow! Great fight! It's even better than..."

Bang! Chocolove was hit by Ren and HoroHoro.

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You will after!"

"Oh no! I forgot to follow Yoh!" said Ren.

"Follow Yoh? What for?"

"None of your business."

"Ryu, Ren, HoroHoro, I heard that Lyserg is already at Patch with Jeanne and Marco, and Faust went to the desert to collect medicine before going there! And since I'm here to meet up with you guys, we can all go to Patch!"

"Not yet. Yoh just went away with a girl."

"He eloped?"

"Who did you say eloped?" Anna's voice came.

"No ONE!" They all said together.

"Really? Where is Yoh?"

"He went away..."

"...To the grocery store..."

"...To prepare you a nice and good dinner."

"Oh yeah? This better be good."

(Voices of the characters: "YohCome back soon! Don't let us be alone with that monster!)

---------

Yoh and Elwynn arrived to a deserted place. There were no vegetation, earth, and water. The only things it had were a bright shiny sun and sand.

"Yoh, it's here... Yoh?"

She saw him lying on the ground like a dead person. He was murmuring the word: 'Hot'. She smiled and used her mirror to create a temporary shelter for Yoh. She, then, splashed water, providing by her mirror, on his face.

"Hun? I was so nicely asleep but a stream of water attacked me..."

"I'm the one who puts water on you."

"Oh..."

"Shall we begin this training? It's quite simple. You've to survive 10 minutes inside my mirror."

"That's it?"

"Yes, inside, everything can exist, at the same time, there can be nothing. It depends on each person. My five spirits are inside. They will decide to train you and they might kill you too. Be careful."

"It'll be alright at the end."

"If not, then you'll never be strong."

"Can I go now? Because I don't want to be late for supper when Anna comes back."

"Aren't you scared that it's a trap?"

"Is it?"

"No."

"Then it's fine."

Elwynn transformed the hexagon mirror into a gate. She let Yoh enter it. After just two seconds, he came out.

"You can only last two seconds? Are you this weak?"

"Daijoubou."

"I hope so."

He reentered, and didn't come up for a while. Just as Elwynn decided to relax, someone came behind her. She was shocked although she didn't turn around. She knew this sense just too well, a little bit too well.

"Don't you say hello to your old 'friend', Ely?"

A boy smiled at her.

"Hao..."

---------

It was a very beautiful place. It wasn't anything Yoh went the first time. The first time was a fireball blasting him outside. There was a lake whose water seemed too pure to be true. He walked to there and lied on the soft green grass. A soft wind blew on him, as he felt asleep. Then, he heard a small voice.

"Bree"

A soft fluffy white animal pushed him with its small nose. It looked like a puppy, but only with a pair of long ears and a pair of small wings. The point of the ears, the fur of its neck and head, and its paws were in light blue.

"Bree"

"Hello."

"BreeBree"

"Why are you here?"

"Bree"

"Brooum"

Another creature came out. It was very similar to that last one except that it didn't had wings, had a fluffy tail, didn't have the fur on its head, had three pairs of ears, and was light yellow. The points of the ears are in golden color, and the golden fur on its neck was rather long.

"It there anymore of you around here?"

"Bree"

"Brooum."

"Loki, Yuki, do not go and trouble our guest." A girl said.

She had medium-length red hair. Her red eyes were shinier than ruby. Her warrior clothes were also red.

"Come back to me."

They both jumped to her and licked her.

"I am Hailey. They are Loki (She pointed at the white one) and Yuki (The yellow one). Welcome to Salkerye, the insider of the star mirror."

"So can I go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Hailey, please do not be this mean to this young boy."

Two more people came out. The boy was green haired, and the girl was blue haired. Their eyes were the same color as their hair. Their clothes were in the same type of Hailey's.

"Eward, Reithia! He has to become more powerful fast! Every minutes here wasted her furyoku, and that's..."

"HAILEY." Edward warned her.

"Sorry, pardon me."

"Yoh-sama," Reithia said, "has you yet read the Tchou-Senjirayketsu?"

"Yes, I read it."

"This should ease up the job. All you have to do now is fight five minutes with us. We have to test your understanding in the nature."

"How can I fight with spirits?"

"Everything is possible here. Just try to do what you can. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

---------

**Elwynn's POV**

It's so silent... He hasn't said a word. I can't turn to see him yet for my emotions have not yet been controlled. But... I want to see him; I want to hold him... Can I? No, I can't, at least not in this state. But he will force me to do so anyways. It will be better if I just turn around... Yeah... It'll be better... I hold on to my tears of happiness deep inside of me and give the warmest smile I can possibly offer. I turn to him, and he is smiling at me. Hao... How I long to see you... I shrink back a little when he grasps my arm. His hand is covered by fire, but yet I won't say a word. I endure the pain until the moment he let go of my arm. Then, he holds me, and my arms instinctively surround him. My tears fall on his cape, and he doesn't seem to mind. He kindly sweeps away the tears I have and gives me another smile.

---------

Yoh didn't really understand how his five minutes of fight ended. It was rather awkward. They all attacked him and stopped at the most crucial moment. They seemed to want to fight him and, at the same time, not hurt him. Hailey was the fire element, Reithia was water, Edward was earth, Loki was wind, and Yuki was metal. Their attacks were rather strong, but he knew they weren't at their full force.

"Ok, your power of understanding the nature is low. Have you ever train in understanding nature and spirits?"

"If you don't count the time that I've been running away from grandpa's training, no, I haven't."

"I see. Then we'll perform a ritual to raise that power."

"Ritual? We can do that? It means that I don't have to train, right?"

"Yes... But I rather to have you train than in this way."

"Why"

"No reason. We shall begin this right after your last test."

"It is all up to him to decide whether we will perform this ritual or not. Oh, here he is."

Yoh looked at the way Hailey pointed. It was then he saw a boy at his age appearing. He had blue hair and green eyes. His hair was rather long, but not as long as Hao's. His costume was not anything like the others. If he had to associate it with something, it would be Patch's ten priest's clothing.

"I am Christopher Ivarice. I expect you to be Yoh, the one who temporary defeated Hao."

"Master Christopher! We are not allowed to tell this to any people!"

"Stand aside, Reithia. He has the right to know. After all, we are counting on him to kill Hao."

"Wait... If I understand this well, Hao is alive, and I'm the one that has to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Can't anyone of you do it? It's too troublesome..."

"We are spirits. We cannot kill with only our power. We need Elwynn."

"Then why can't you ask her to kill him?"

"..."

Christopher remained silent for a while. Then, suddenly, he shouted,

"Hao's here! Hao's with Elwynn NOW!"

End of chapter 3

Oups... I totally forgot that this is a Hao x OC fanfic... I bla and bla about Yoh and forgot about Hao! OUPS! (I'll write more of Hao... Next time...) Oh well... Let's turn it to Hao x OC x Yoh, what do you guys think about it? Tell me (in reviews) if you think that'll be better. Hehehe! Thank you ar!


	4. Ch4 I will kill you

Replying to reviews is the funnestttttttttttttttttttttttt part of writing a fanfiction!

Ok, so I have two that say OK to Yoh x Oc x Hao, and two that say NO. I need a tiebreaker... Oh well, I'll wait for the next replies or just forget about it. It'll depends on my mood...

**Winner-loser:** So you don't want me to change it? Well, I'm still kinda waiting. But I might not put it in it.

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi**: Oh! So I've mistaken about pinkdreamer's words! Hehehe! One of the rare person who wants me to change!

**Wingweaver22 :** But... If I put another love triangle, will it matter? Hehehe! I don't really think that I will change, really. (Since you seem to be the most against-it one)

**Michi :** If I don't put Yoh in the triangle but another person, will it matters?

The picture url: Go see my biography for the first picture! I'll always put my pictures there, and tell you in the chapters if I've a new one. Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 4---...

I will kill you

After Hao swept Elwynn's tears, he pushed her away from him. Just as he thought of going in the star mirror, Elwynn sealed the entrance and the exit of the mirror.

"Ely, you are still like always, always are one step ahead of what I am about to do. I guess there is no one in the world who will understand me more than you."

"Should I say thank you for your compliment?"

"You have never smiled this fake before."

"You remember how I used to smile?"

"I miss you."

Elwynn's heart ached. This was the first time that Hao said something as frank as this to her. He usually avoided saying those things. However, she couldn't let her guard drop down since Hao could be plotting something behind his words.

---------

"Hao is here! We have to act, and FAST!"

Christopher immediately ran to the gate, which led to the outside world and was pushed back. He tried again and again. He refused to give up even though the barrier wounded him.

"Wynn-Wynn! (Elwynn's surname, Christopher's privilege) Open that gate!"

"Master Christopher, please, stop this." Said Reithia. "Master Elwynn just wants some time alone with Master Hao."

"Alone? With HIM? He wants to kill her!"

"He doesn't..."

"He DOES!"

"Christopher, don't be like this. I am sure that Elwynn won't want you to be like this." Said Hailey.

(Reithia always says 'Master', and Hailey never does.)

"Never mind her!"

"Chris, my bro..." Edward went to him and punched him his face. "Are you more awake now? If you are, listen to this. Elwynn will be sad if she sees you hurt and will never forgive herself."

"We'll just wait. If she needs us, then she will let us go. Just trust in her."

"I will never forgive Hao if he dares to hurt her... I will kill him."

---------

"What do you wish me to do for you?"

"I just want to see my dear Ototo. It seems that he is under your care."

"What do you want with Yoh?"

"Oh nothing, just to see him. I wonder if he'll become stronger under your training."

"I will not train him. This is the only time."

"Is it because the Great Spirit asks you to? Still listening to his order, I suppose."

"It doesn't matter from whom I take order."

"What did the Great Spirit gives you this time? More power?"

(OK, I'll refer the Great Spirit as an 'it'.)

"..." _It told me that you are alive... And in return, I've..._

"Why do you care if I am alive or not? Did you not betray me?"

"You read my mind... You never do that to me..."

"Only not to the Ely that I know."

"I see... I am no longer the one who will be by your side?"

"You never were, and you never will be."

"You just conceal your thoughts to block me from reading it. I never knew that you could to that. Who taught you? Christopher?"

"Leave him out of this. This is only between us."

"Between us? Yes, it's true."

In high speed, he held Elwynn's throat, pulled her up in the sky, and prepared to crush it. Although he was attacking, he was still smiling.

"I've gained more strength that you'll ever imagine. No one can beat me. Humans are too weak."

"You... are... cough... also... cough... human..."

"No, I am not."

"Cough... Hao..."

She looked at him and closed her eyes. Then, he let go of her and let her take her breath.

"I will kill you. And Yoh too."

"Cough..."

"It won't be any fun if he is not as strong as me."

"You... Cough... Cough..."

"Still can't breath? I don't remember you being this weak."

"Aren't...you... cough... scared that... cough... Yoh can..."

"Beat me? Impossible."

"Cough..."

"Maybe with your betrayal again, he could. But since I no longer trust in you, you can't betray me."

"Hao..."

"Let me give you a farewell present."

He called out the spirit of fire, and burned her.

"Hope you will enjoy your little plot of finding a way to kill me."

---------

Trying to find medicine, Faust VIII was at the desert with Elisa. Then, he saw fire somewhere in the desert. He went there and saw a girl, who seemed to be burn. Behind her was a hexagonal mirror. However, it wasn't his concern. He examined her and realized that all her internal organs were burned at a state that was impossible to heal. He couldn't possibly heal her, even with his furyoku. He needed another people's help. Just as he was prepared to leave, he saw Yoh, a human boy size spirit, three small fairies like Morphine's size, and two small animals coming out of the mirror.

"Wynn-Wynn!" Christopher cried out loud.

Her other five spirits all surrounded her.

"Faust! What are you doing here? Why is Elwynn lying on the floor?"

"Yoh! Help me..."

He wanted to say more but saw Elwynn stood back up as if nothing happened. She seemed to be paler than usual, but that was all there was of difference. For an instance, she did not talk. She took another big breath and forced herself to smile.

"Did something wrong with my examination?" Faust whispered in the corner. "It's the second time..."

"Yoh, did you finish the training? I believe that ten minutes have passed."

"Elwynn! I heard that Hao was here..."

"He is not yet dead. This is why you have to train. But I have to call off today's training. I do not feel that well."

"Did Hao hurt you?"

"Does it look like he did? I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok."

"I'll find you tomorrow, even if you are on the way to Patch or something like that."

"Can we do this like later? Then you will not have to search for me..."

"It is better if I do it tomorrow. After that, I can concentrate on my mission."

"What mission?"

"To kill Hao."

"Kill?"

"Yes... Kill him." She held her hands really tight. "Just go now, with Faust, who is still babbling over there. Here, take this feather. It'll take you back home."

"Thanks."

Faust and Yoh got on the feather and flew away. As soon as they are gone, Elwynn vomited... blood. All her spirits went to her.

"Elwynn!"

"Master Elwynn!"

"Wynn-Wynn!"

"I'm fine... I just used too much Furyoku."

"Then why are you still helping Yoh in raising his power?" asks Christopher.

"I promised... to the Great Spirit that I would choose one person and give him this power."

"Great Spirit? That's what you did when you were at the Sacred Path of the Stars?"

"Yes... In exchange for Hao's news..."

"Why? Why is it always for Hao that you are hurt?"

"I love him, and there is no other reason than that. I wish to be in peace. Please, return to the mirror."

---End of Chapter4---

(Ok, Hao seems a little bit cruel, but he knows that Elwynn can take any damage without actually die or hurt. Why? Secret!)

Short chapter... I'm getting a little desperate... There isn't many people who reads or my story or what? Is it because it is not good enough? Or people just don't review? Until now, there are only seven people (in sense of different people) who reviewed... (And thank you, you guys! Really love you guys!) But I really don't know if I should continue since there aren't much people reading it...


	5. Ch5 Past First meeting

**Hey you all! **

By the way, I will write as long as there are more than few people who reads it. Few are all I ask...So please review for me!!!! And... I'll always try to update as fast as I can! Hehehe!

This time I broke my record, I've 6 people who wrote me something!

I'm at school and I'm bored, so I went to the computer room and play PC! What can I do with a PC as slow as this? WRITING! So you guys are lucky (in some sense) cuz you have a new chapter to read! First, Hao is not that cruel... Please, don't say he is... Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter because it is about the past of our two main characters!!! (Didn't feel like writing the present time thingy...)

Same thing again, **a small sketch **of Love Chronicle in my bio! (Did anyone actually saw it?)

**Silva: **Thank you for reading the story! You are the newest person to reviwew!

**CindyAsakura:** I know that I made Hao a little bit too cruel... But hey, consider of what he feels about Elwynn, he is already 'kind'! Besides, it didn't even hurt Elwynn (Or else I'll be sad). She just used too much Furyoku to heal herself.

**Wingweaver22:** I don't feel like writing a triangle anymore. Elwynn will just love Hao, the end of the story! Hehehe! My wanting for Yoh-triangle is kinda over. But, of course, a little triangle won't hurt (not of Yoh though)

**Winner-loser**: I will continue this unless I don't feel like it anymore. At least now, there are people who read it... I just hope that there will be more...

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi**: I hope that you are right (That it is because that this is new so little people read it)... And I'll be more than happy if you can tell your friends my story (brush-brush)!

**Michi:** The next chapter is a little about their past. Their first meeting! Hao's like really mean to Elwynn, I know… But it shows how much he used to love her in some sense. You can only hate because he used to love, right? I may put a small triangle. But it'll just be one sided. I'll try to write more about Hao! (I tend to forget about him… Bad me!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 5---...

Past---The first meeting

Elwynn was so tired. Her furyoku was regaining, but her physical strength was still weak. Since it was night, she lay on the ground and admired the small light in the sky. For the first time for so long, she couldn't beat her will of going to sleep. She hadn't slept for so long that she couldn't remember for every time she closed her eyes, she might lose her only chance of seeing Hao. Nevertheless, now that she saw him, she wasn't that sure anymore. Was meeting him a mistake? No! She mustn't think like that. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

---------

In a small village lived a world of Shaman. Everybody there was related to spirits or ghosts. People were quite happy there because they were free to do as they wished: Shaman fighting! That village was named 'Patch', also known as the village where the next Shaman Fight will take place.

The family Eleanor had a great influence on Patch although none of them was the ten Priests. However, this time, the heir of the Eleanor family was candidate to become the High Priest/Priestess, the one who will serve the Great Spirit and will serve the future Shaman King. The heir's name was Elwynn. Her full name was a little bit too long to remember so they simply called her by this name. She was only five years old at that time.

"Elwynn! You are not trying hard enough! If you don't train enough, you will not gain the position of being the High Priestess!"

"Hai, Oto-sama." (Yes, father.)

"Now, go train until you reach to your goal or there will be no food for you."

"Hai."

---------

His father decided to send her to the Asakura family, where the Shamans were known as the best in the world, to train Elwynn to become a better Shaman. He ordered her to go alone and to fly on her spirit. However, during her flight to Japan, Elwynn's furyoku ran out and fell at a place unknown to her and was all alone. For the first time in her life, she was out of her father's control and was glad about it. Then, in the mountains, she saw a boy, around her age with black long hair. Instinctively, she followed him.

"What are you doing here following me?" that boy asked.

"Oh! I am lost! And since I think that you are like that too, I figure that you and I can become very good friends. What is your name?"

"Hao, Asakura Hao."

"That's a very nice name. My name is... It's too long to say, but I am known as Elwynn. You are free to call me whatever you what! Call me Ely or Wynn Wynn!"

"They are both weird."

"Hey!"

Feeling annoyed, Hao used his furyoku to produce a small fire to warn Elwynn. Obviously, the girl didn't expect that because she advanced into the flame without looking.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot! Water! I need water!"

Hao looked at her with a weird face. Never had he seen a girl as 'weird' as this. If there was a fire, all she had to do was to use her furyoku to stop it. Didn't she know that? She had a lot of fuyoku, so she must know. Knowing that, he decided to go away.

"Ouch! Fire! Wait... A water spell... Hum... Water spell! AHHH! Fire! Help me! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So What should I?"

"I don't know! Help me! Please!!!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Don't laugh!"

Seeing that he had no intention of helping, Elwynn ran toward him. If he was burned, he must use his furyoku. Having no interest of getting burned, Hao used water straight away. SPLASH! A stream of water felt from the sky on top of the places that had flames.

"Thank you..." The girl said.

The boy ignored her. She wanted to dry herself up but couldn't remember how to do it. So she asked for help again.

"Hum... Can you help me to dry my clothes?"

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please?"

He, having no intention of staying, walked away. She continued to bug him with her pleases and followed him with her wet and burned dress.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Hum... Pretty please with chocolate on top? No, even better, an ice cream Sunday! With chocolate fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry on top! Oh! Let's add some chocolate and cookies too! And brownies too! It will be delicious! I wonder if Lily can make me one for lunch today? Oh no! She's still at Patch!"

"You talk too much."

"Hum... What was I asking you again? Before brownies I said chocolate and cookies. Then I said what... Cream? Or cherry? Or was I talking about animals? No! I was talking about my pet! It doesn't seem so..."

"Helping you." The boy said in an annoyed tone.

"Help me? For what?"

"Clothes."

"Clothes? Oh! Can you fix them?"

"Come on!!! Pretty Please with..."

"Stop. I'll help you."

"Thank you, you are the best!"

She gave him a smile, and his heart jumped faster when he saw it. How long had it been that someone smiled at him? A smile that came from their heart... Quickly, he got a hold of himself and fixed her dress with his furyoku. Her little face showed happiness as she looked around her dress to see if there was any flaw. He looked as her cheerful smile. How many expressions could she have in a minute? It seemed everything that she thought could be shown on her face. She wasn't like anyone he knew. The ones that he knew all concealed their feeling and put on a false mask...

"Hey! What are you thinking? Can I know?"

"Nothing."

"So, now we are friends! And you still haven't called my name!"

"Since when are we friends?"

"Just now."

"How?"

"You helped me. Friends help each other. So you and I are friends, Hao!"

"Hao? You are the first one to call me by my name."

"I am? Then it'll make me more special!"

"Hun?"

"If I am the only one to call you that, I will be special in your eyes!"

"What a weird way of thinking."

"Hey! That's not nice! So, What are you calling me? Ely or Wynn Wynn?"

"Does anyone call you by those names?"

"Wynn Wynn yes, but not Ely."

"Then I'll call you Ely. That'll make me special in your eyes, right?"

"Yup! Good to know you, Hao!"

"Right back at you, Ely."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, that's boring!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Hum... Oh! Let's go play tricks on the spirits!"

"Sure."

"Let's go! I'll name this 'Operation trick the spirits'!"

"What?"

"Hehehe! Let's go!"

She took his hand and ran. While holding her hand, Hao realized how much he talked today. Normally, he just ignored the others or talked coldly at them. With Elwynn, he wasn't like that. He was able to talk openly and freely. He really liked her presence. Her smile was so sweet and warm that melted the ice that enveloped him. She was the light that he sought. She was his friend, the only friend he'll ever need.

"Hao? Why aren't you moving?"

"Nothing in particular."

"What are you thinking about? Come on, tell me!"

"I'm just thinking how would happen if I leave you alone with the spirits after playing them." He joked.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"We'll see if I will or not."

"Hao!!!!!!"

"Hahaha! Shall we go?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go!"

End of chapter 5


	6. Ch6 Not human?

**_HEY!_ **That's just for attention. Anyways, I've decided one small thing. For those who have reviewed every chapter, I'm going to request a drawing of Shaman King from them! (Whether it is in the story or not) You can even ask for specific scenes! I'll try my best to draw it... If I can't (cuz I can only draw certain positions), I'll just have to say sorry... Hehehe! Hope that it won't happen! Anyways, this time, there were two people: **Winner-Loser** and **Michi**! So if you want to request anything, please e-mail me ) at or post it on review... (e-mail may be better). I'll do this every 5 or 10 (It depends...) chapters, so... Please review! HAHAHA!

---------

**LadyDragonfly23**: I try to make them as innocent as possible. Especially for Hao. I want him to at least have something "cute" in his life! He seems a little out of character, but hey, does it really matter? Hope not! They, fall in love again? Maybe! Hehehe! Let's hope so!

**winner-loser**: Thanks for reading my story ar!

**wingweaver22**: Glad that you like them! They are sketches, to be true. I didn't even put the shadows yet... (I never color them...) Well... if you read what's above this message, you'll know if you can have a request or not! Hehehe

**Michi**: It doesn't matter if you sign up or not (B4, I didn't know that anonymous people can't write so... Just day it's you and it'll be fine! I was hoping to make them sweet together! Glad that you like it! And yes, I am Chinese. I always put 'ar' in the end of sentences... Habit of mine. Thanks for your comment for my picture ar! (You are Chinese too, right?)

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi** : I know that he's ooc... But I figured that it'll be cute to put an innocent childhood for Hao. I mean, I don't want him to be cold like that forever... It'll just be for the past that he'll be like that, and with Ely. Cuz in the anime, it didn't really talk about his childhood, so I want to put some good things in Hao's life.

**Cindy Asakura:** Thanks! Each time I see your name, it reminds me of Yoh (JustYoh, not Hao though) ... Don't know why... (Maybe it's the family name....)

---------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 6---...

Not human?

_I suddenly woke up out of terror. In my dreams, I saw my first meeting with Hao... But then... NO! It mustn't happen in that way! That future mustn't become the reality. _

She held her aching heart harshly and convinced herself that it wouldn't come true. However, deep inside, she knew it would come true for all the dreams that she had will become reality.

_I must change it, even if it meant to kill Hao... Yes... Kill him. _

Just the thought of killing Hao brought her tears. She wanted to swept it away but stopped when she saw the sun appeared. This sunlight seemed to be brighter than the usual one. Without wanting to look at it, she rise up and went to find Yoh.

---------

A sunny day at Yoh's house... what danger laid there? One world said it all: Anna.

"We'll start the day by doing 888 laps, 888 push-ups, 888 sit-ups, 888..."

"Anna... Why all 888?"

"According to Chinese, the number 8 means rich. Get going now, or you will be running to Patch."

Poor Yoh... 

They all thought (That means, Chocolove, Ryu, Ren, Faust VIII, and HoroHoro).

"Why are you all standing here? Get to work!"

"HAI!"

That was the scene that Elwynn saw when she arrived there. She laughed teasingly at Anna. Yoh was the first one to discover her.

"Elwynn! You came!"

"Elwynn! Have you come to visit me? Oh I knew you'd understand my love for you!"

"Kisama."

She slowly descended from the sky in her soft white dress. She smiled at them. Unlike other ones, Yoh, Ren, and Anna remained at their original position. Chocolove tried to amuse her with his boring jokes, while Ryu tried to prove his love. Faust was examining her to see if he was mistaken about before. HoroHoro looked at her, and his saliva fell.

"Hum... Can I please talk to Yoh, alone?"

"No." Anna replied her.

It was a strange image. Elwynn was smiling, and it seemed flowers were behind her. On the other hand, Anna looked like a cold witch who wanted to empoison others.

"Why can't I?"

"I said no."

"So I really can't?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

She took out her star mirror and faced it at Anna. As if she was prepared for this, she took out her blue beads and chanted a blinding spell. It immediately blinded Elwynn. The blond one went to the pinked haired one and took away her star mirror.

"Why are you blinding me?"

"Prepare to be sealed, you evil spirit."

"Spirit? I am flesh and blood."

"If you are not a spirit, I couldn't have possibly blind you.

"I see that you have been hearing from either Asakura family or the ten Priests."

"But a simple spell as this will not do much..."

"I took away your mirror. That's the source of your power. Without it, you are nothing but a normal spirit."

"Are you just going to see me being caught like this? Aren't you going to help me?" Elwynn said when she looked up in the sky.

"Do you need my help?" A voice from elsewhere said.

"No." She answered surely.

Elwynn simply used her furyoku and broke the spell.

"How... I thought that without your mirror you couldn't use any furyoku..."

"Maybe the people who told you are mistaken. I am human in flesh and blood."

"..." _They won't lie to me...There must be an explanation. _

"There is. I am human."

"You..."

"I can read mind. I normally choose not to."

"Then answer me this: how could you have lived more than 1000 years under a simple seal?"

"I do not need to reveal you my secrets."

Elwynn handed out her hand, and her mirror went back to her.

"Come out."

All her five spirits came out. They surrounded Yoh in form of a pentagon star.

"You, who respect the law of time, open your eyes to the nature itself."

Five shining lights shot at Yoh. He felt great strength rising in him. It wasn't anything he felt before. After few seconds, she stopped. She did not fall down but barely stand up. Anna ran to Yoh to see if he was alright, so did the others. Seeing them like this, Elwynn just disappeared without saying one more word.

I mustn't want to have friends... All those who get near me will have nothing more than pain. I must stop this feeling of wanting to be loved or cared... I mustn't...

She walked in the street and stopped somewhere in the middle.

"Hao, if you do not wish to be killed, please do not appear in my sight an ever again."

"You? Kill me?" Hao appeared.

"Yes..."

"Not this sure, aren't you? First you are not as strong as I. Second, you will never dare to hurt me, the one you vowed to love for the rest of your life."

"I said so, and I will do it."

"Ok, I'll give you a chance now." He gently smiled at her. "You can do one thing to me now, and I will not stop you. Anything, even if you kill me."

"Hao..."

"After this, you will vow never to hold back on me."

"There won't be any after..."

"We'll see."

He closed his eyes, and she carefully examined him. He still hadn't changed. He was the same as always: the same arrogant face with the same sweet smile. However, when she looked carefully, she realized that his smile seemed to be...fake... He didn't smile like that long ago... No, not like that at all... It seemed as if he was compressing all his emotion behind this smile... She didn't want him to be like this... No... Not like this... This wasn't the Hao she knew! He changed, and this was all her fault.

"Ely, I am still waiting."

She used her oversoul, her mirror as her medium and all her five spirits was in there. A large bow, which was about her height, appeared. She touched the middle of the bow and went backward till she pulled the string of the arc. An arrow appeared, and she was ready to strike. All she had to do was to let go of her hand... That was all she had to do... But...

Tears fell from her face to the ground. She couldn't! She just couldn't kill the one person she loved! She cancelled her oversoul, approached him, and gently pressed her lips to his. He could feel the cold tears on her face. He gently held her, and tenderly pulled her toward him. He enforced that kiss started by her. How they wished that this moment would last forever... After this short moment, they would be enemy, until one of them was...dead... That thought caused more of her tears to fall down. Hao just held her the most softly he could as if he was scared to hurt her.

Then, he let her go. She turned herself not to face him and ran away from him. He tried to catch her but... He couldn't touch her! His fingertips just passed through her! She didn't seem to notice this and flew away.

Ely... What did you exactly do to yourself? Are you really a spirit now? 

---------

Elwynn found an isolated place and rested for a while before entering the mirror. As soon as she entered, all the spirits, including Christopher, went to her.

"Elwynn, are you ok? You didn't waste too much of your furyoku, right?" asked Hailey.

"Elwynn-sama, how are you feeling? Is there anything we can do?"

"Elwynn-chan, why did you block the gate to outside the mirror? What if Hao hurts you like last time? You can't afford constantly be hurt..."

(Yeah, Edward will call her Elwynn-chan from now on. I'm too lazy to label who is talking, and who is not.)

"Bree!"

"Brooum!"

"Everyone, let me talk with Wynn Wynn for a minute alone, please."

"But..."

"We will."

Edward pushed and pulled everyone out of Elwynn's sight. After making sure that they were all gone, Christopher gave Elwynn a place to sit. He tried to touch her, and he couldn't! Not even here! In the outside world, he was a spirit. Therefore, he couldn't, and it was normal. But here was not the same! Here was where spirit could take he form they liked! He could actually touch Elwynn here!

"Wynn Wynn, what happened?"

"I..."

"Hao, is it? The only one who could ever make you this sad is he."

"...Sorry..."

"Sorry? Why? You shouldn't be. The link between your body and soul is very weak now. You shouldn't overload your emotion, ANY kind of emotions. It'll only weaken the link. One thousand years are still too much for a human being, even for you, the ancient High Priestess. Try to avoid Hao, please, I am begging you. If you do not wish to de this for yourself, do this for me."

"Chris... I can't... The only reason why I'm still here is he... There is nothing else I rather have except to be with him, no! Just to see him smile like before once more! I am willing to do anything for it... Anything..."

"Wynn Wynn... Please... Don't cry... I..."

"Why can't I be with him... Why?"

"Because you are Elwynn Eleanor. This is fate."

"I want to defy fate, once, only once will be enough! I love him... I just love him, and no one else..."

The sound of her crying echoed throughout the whole place.

I love you, and I always will. If my love is reaching to you, please, tell me where is your heart? If I find it, can I make it mine? Please, tell me, where can I find the heart of yours that I once lost...I want to make it mine once more...Hao... Can you hear my voice?

The end of chapter 6

Here it is a short sweet moment and Ely's weak side that she only shows to Christopher. She is really REALLY sad. I hope that you guys like the sweet moment, and after this, I think that I'll put some actions. There is not much real fighting actions now but.... I'll do my best for the future! Muhahaha!

If there is anything that you guys don't like, tell me! And I know that chapter 5, Hao is OOC, but I just want to give him a childhood... If there are too many people who don't like it, I'll rewrite it or something like that...


	7. Ch7 Past Days of happiness

I'm sick, and I have a fever. Isn't that GREAT? My friends called me nuts cuz I went to school and did my exams... Oh well... I hate school, but I can't afford to miss a class.. Hehehe! So I took a bit of time writing... And I've decided to use the English translation names from now on. It seems to make more sense...

**Michi**: So, what do you want for your picture? Well, you have been reviewing and it's just my way of saying thank! I like this chapter too... Cuz Hao and Ely kissed! I love the couple together!

**Wingweaver22**: Well, as long as you guys like Hao like this, I think that it'll be fine. But he won't be THIS OOC after this chapter, I think. (well, still a little, cuz he WAS in love with Ely, right? Love changes people...) Good luck on vanishing in the air!

**Winner-Loser**: you can ask me to draw something too... Cuz you have been reviewing every single chapter. Aren't you going to ask? Hehehe!

**Giulia:** Thanks for reading this fanfic! It feels so great to have new people reading it!

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi**: To be truth, I really like chapter 6... Cuz we get to see a little bit more of the main characters... My favorite is still the kiss part! Hehehe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 7---...

Past---Days of happiness

Trying to make for her own life was every hard for someone who had never done any housework. Other than that, she was very happy to be with Hao. He always had a way to make her smile or mad. He even invented a booklet called: 'How to get Ely mad in 3 seconds'. When he was with others, he was back to his usual ignorance self. She didn't really like it but couldn't do much about it because he wasn't doing that to her.

"Hao! Wait for me!"

A small long pink haired kid ran after a black haired boy. He was way faster than the small girl, and, by wanting to follow him, she tried to run faster. However, just as she was about to fall down, Hao caught her.

"Ely, you should be more careful. If you scarred your face, no one will want to marry you."

"Hao, you are so mean! It's your fault to begin with! You are walking too fast!"

"You are the one who is walking too slow."

Even though he said that, he slowed down to Elwynn's pace. She laughed, and he brushed. Then, it started raining. Hao took her hand and ran toward the nearest tree.

"Hey, I'll dry our clothes! I remember reading a spell for it..."

"Wait! Let's try it on that tree first..."

_**BOOM!**_

The tree exploded.

"Oups! Thanks, Hao. I almost got us killed."

"I wonder how you can live until today..."

"Like this! Lalala!"

"So why did you go after me?"

"Oh well..."

"So?"

"I want to talk!"

"Hum, see you in three days."

"WAIT! Don't go each time that you hear that I want to talk! It is just that I know nothing of you, and you know nothing of me!"

"You don't want to know me..."

"Of course I do! Let's find a place to sit down and talk, ok? Or I'll be mad!"

"Good for me! I'll have another thing to write in my booklet!"

"Hao! That's not funny!"

"It is!"

They went to the forest, and Hao immediately jumped to the top of the tree.

"Hao! How dare you abandon me here like this?"

"I just did. Didn't you say that you are good at fighting? Prove it to me."

"Get down..."

"Or are you just lying?"

"I am not! It's just that I can't jump with a dress."

"Oh I see. Then never mind, have fun being down there. I'll take a nap, and you will do all the talking."

"NO! Come down! "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope!"

"Pretty please with chocolate on top? No! With cutie little me on top! How can you resist that! I am the cutest, right?"

"..."

"Hum... What was I asking you again? Before I talk about how cute I am... Or was I saying how good I am? It doesn't seem so..."

"Hahaha!"

"Oh! We were talking about you getting down the tree! Are you getting down?"

"Nope."

"Oh well. Then I won't make you the curry bread that you love."

"Curry bread? Coming down right now!"

He jumped off the tree. Using her rings, she took out a blanket and a basket. She took out some bread and handed them to him.

"Here, curry bread of all nations known, Japan's, you know, the usual."

"Oh... There is no Patch's?"

"Not today. I was tired to make this many already!"

"I see."

If Hao had a weakness, it would be his desire to eat curry bread.

"So, one bread, one answer. Do you agreed?"

"Sure!"

"Where are you from?"

"Here." He took his Indian style curry bread.

"How do you like here?"

"Hate it."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Oh, ok." Not only did he take the cookie that he wanted, he stole another.

"How are your parents? I didn't see them yet..."

"They both died."

"Oh, sorry. Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"When is your birthday?"

"..."

"That's no secret! Spill it!"

"Yesterday was my six years old."

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me!"

"I figure that you won't mind because I don't."

"But... but... but..."

"Do you have anymore questions? I want to eat the remaining breads."

"Oh, hum... What is the thing you fear the most?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"If I've to force myself to name one, it'll be you. You are WAY too annoying."

"You are just so mean to me... Ok. Who do you hate the most?"

"Humans."

"? Why humans? Aren't you one too?"

"..."

"Who do you like the most?"

"You."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Elwynn's face immediately became red.

"It's true. I've only one friend, and that's you."

"Let's see, is there something that I want to know..."

"Oh, while you are thinking, can I eat the breads?"

"Sure. Oh! I have one. What is your absolutely favourite thing to do?"

"Eating curry bread, Patch's ones!"

"...Hao, you are weird."

"I give you no thank."

"Hum... I can't think of anything else..."

"Either way, I've already finished your curry breads! Now it's my time for questions."

"Sure!"

"Who calls you Wynn Wynn?"

"Chris."

"Who is he?"

"Someone..."

"Who is he to you?"

"Like brother like friend, an important person."

"More important than me?"

"It's not the same."

"When's your birthday?"

"My birthday is three months and three days from now, so you better give me a present!"

"You didn't give me one!"

"You didn't tell me! Your lost! Wait! Hao, what is your weakness?"

"Do I really have to tell?"

"Yes!"

"The truth?"

"Yes!"

"I have no weakness!"

"Yes you have!"

"Oh yeah? What?"

"C-u-r-r-y-B-r-e-a-d!"

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"Hehehe."

---------

_If only the peaceful days would last,_

_Then I'll have no reason to be sad._

_How I long to be here with you_

_Where everyday of my life is true..._

---------

These days were probably the happiest of their life. Elwynn didn't have to train, and Hao had a friend who didn't hate him. However, happiness was the one thing they couldn't have for long... Only in a few days, people from Patch, Eleanor family, and Asakura family found her...

"Hao... I just had a nightmare..."

"What? That you have been eating by a wolf?"

"No... My family has come to get me..."

"Do you want to go with them?"

"No! I don't want to! I just want to be here... With you!"

"Then don't go."

"I can't... They already know where I am..."

"How do you know?"

"My dream told me..."

"Dreams are nothing more than a projection of fears. You don't need to worry about it."

"But my dreams always come true."

"..."

"I'll have to go. Just don't follow me, promise me."

"..."

"I need you to promise me."

Just as she said those words, few people descended from the sky with their spirit control. They didn't say anything and just took her out of Hao's sight. Immediately after they were gone, a very young boy appeared. He had short blue hair and emerald green eyes.

"Have you seen few people passing by? And they must have a pink haired girl with them..."

"Why should I answer to someone that I don't know?"

"My name is Christopher. So now, have you seen such people?"

"I don't feel like answering you."

"This is no joke! I need to know now!"

"Don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like answering to anyone who has the name 'Chris' in his own."

"That's no reason! Why am I wasting my time here?"

He disappeared. Hao wanted to go after Elwynn, but she told him not to. Who cared about what she told him to do? Who could order him around? No one. He wanted to set for the search, but someone came to him.

"Are you Asakura Hao?"

"Does it matter? Get out of my way."

"It does matter. You have the blood of the strongest Shaman family. You could be great. Do not be like your father who ran away from the family just to be with your mother."

"It doesn't matter."

"It's a place where you can use your Shaman power without a single worry."

"Leave me alone."

He left that message and went away. However, it was too late, he couldn't catch the people who took Elwynn. It was then that the same person who talked to him earlier came to him.

"So you want to see Elwynn, is that right?"

"..."

"She'll be in the Asakura family for a while. If you are lucky enough, you may be able to see her."

"For real?"

"Yes, but only if you are lucky enough."

"Then I'll go there."

"Very well."

---------

Year and year passed, and yet Hao did not see Elwynn. It seemed that she disappeared. Nevertheless, he knew that she was here because he could hear the mind of others. Yes, he could see through all minds. It was something that developed after coming here. His coming to the Asakura family was not a total waste. He became much more powerful than all the trainees and most of the teachers. He was only 8. Then, because he was so powerful, the Asakura family sent him to eradicate evil spirits. He was the youngest Yin Yang master ever. His understanding of the five elements was at a very high level. Today was his first mission. It was rather easy. He was almost too lazy to raise a hand. But...

_What kind of monster is he? A kid at this age with this much power?_

After slaying a monster, that was usually what others said about him. No one truly understood him. Elwynn...

---------

At ten years old, he heard that Elwynn went away from the Asakura family and still decided to stay. Perhaps it was because he knew Elwynn was avoiding him. In five years, unless a person did all he could to avoid him, it was virtually impossible not to see someone who was in the same house. He continued his job as a Yin Yang master and listened to the hurtful things about his being a shaman.

...---End of chapter 7---...

I made up another reason why Hao is OOC! Well, before, when he was a kid, he's not THAT strong, right? So he's less arrogant. And he hadn't experienced much with the human world because he is isolated from there. Good reason, isn't it? And he is in love too, you know! And I know that I said that there will be action, but I just forgot that... Oh well, a little past won't hurt, right?


	8. Ch8 Shaman Fight Start!

**Cindy Asakura** : Thanks for always reading it so fast!

**Ely-chan**: I like your nick! Ely! Hehehe! Another new person to read! How I love you guys!

**wingweaver22:** Didn't I'll make more kissing scene but just not now, hehehe! Cuz I don't want to story to be based on kisses! (Although I love them) You've managed to vanish? That's great! The best time that I "vanished" was that I felt on the ground... And no one noticed... (Second time review for the same chap...): Yup, Ely, instead of drying, she made the tree exposed. Dangerous, isn't it? Don't die waiting! Go out! I've a lot of homework to do! (4 drawings, two quizzes, one Physic lab, 10 page of Chemistry, etc---Not yet counting the one that I'll have for the week...)

**winner-loser:** Ok, I'll be waiting for you ar. But please don't tell me like too late... And I want to a bit action in it, the story is not really moving.

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi:** Yes, I design Elwynn's clothes. Designing long dresses is my hobby. I draw computer paper doll with different long dresses for a doll. I love it! (Oh, and I think that Hao is a sad character too...

**Michi:** First thing first, is your real name Evee? Just curious. You are soooooooooooooo lucky to have the manga! (my sister wouldn't buy it for me) I soooooooooooo envy you!Ponytail...Hao? Kawaii! Must see!I'll try to update at high speed! I always update before my fanfic falls into the second page, so... It should be quick, right? For da pic, I'll try my best, and hopefully, it won't be a disaster!

**---------**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 8---...

Start! Shaman Fight!

Hao was sitting on the top of a mountain and was looking up in the sky. Then, a person, or rather said a thing that looked like a shadow, came to him and murmured something in his ears.

"Is that right?"

Hao smiled, and that thing disappeared. Various other hooded people appeared behind him and bowed to him.

"You are all here?"

"Yes master." A tall gentleman replied.

"Let's go."

---------

At the airport, Yoh saw a glimpse of Elwynn although he wasn't sure if it was she or not. He neglected it and went to his friends.

"Sorry I'm late. Anna was..."

"I was what?"

"Nothing... I'm just late, that's all..."

"I just hope that this time, there won't be any accident." HoroHoro said.

"Who will just for accidence, stupid?" Ren replied.

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"You guys are really friendly together!"

"..."

"Let's just hop on my 33th airplane."

"Wasn't it broken?"

"My 33 repairs fixed it."

"Why is it always 33 with you?"

"..."

"HoroHoro, it's bad to look into other people's private business."

"I am not!"

"Then don't ask."

They were laughing and chatting. That was the only thing Elwynn could see from them. They showed no sign of anxiety or fear. She didn't have her white long dress since it will be uncomfortable when she had to fight. It was a short purple dress with a large belt which had a star in the middle. It had some kind of cloth right below her belt. Her right side's cloth was longer than the left one although it was the same cloth. Her sleeves were still as long as always, and her boots were in unequal length too. (I'll draw her new clothes... Can't really describe it.) Her long pink hair was attached to two buns and had two front strands that she didn't attach them. (I'll draw a full body picture of Elwynn with her new costume, cuz it's too hard to describe)

She didn't understand why Yoh wasn't flying to Patch. Instead, he was riding a plane. Maybe it was because he wanted to be with his friends and didn't want to abandon them. That sounded so like him. However, it also meant that if his friends didn't level up, he'll wait for them to level up too. This was just too troublesome. She might as well as use most of her furyoku to level up all his friends now... She took out her star mirror, and her spirit automatically came out. They disappeared and reappeared in form of star where the centre was Yoh's friends (even Anna).

"You all, whose time is under my control, acknowledge the nature that surrounds you."

The same light surrounded them and hit them. Yoh's first reaction was to find Elwynn. Knowing that she won't be here after doing that, he went to his friends.

"Kisama."

"What happened?"

"I feel like a new power surging in me..."

They all looked at Yoh.

"Hum... I think that Elwynn levelled your understand in the nature and spirits. That's what she did to me."

"Elwynn? Since when is she here?"

"Just a small while. I thought I saw her, but I guess that it was really she."

"You should have told us! What if she wanted to sneak attack?"

"I don't think a person who can see spirits can be a bad person."

They all silenced, and Anna hit him.

"She's not normal. Your grandfather told me that she was a person from 1000 years ago. She was under a seal until these late days. She didn't die and reincarnate like Hao. She is just not normal. But I doubt that my Yoh will have any trouble unless it is one of you who bring him down with you..."

"Why can't he be the one who is bringing us down?"

"Yoh won't."

---------

When Yoh and the gang arrived to Patch, they realized that there weren't a lot of people who were there. Out of them, the most remarkable was... Elwynn? They never saw her in this costume and hairstyle before. It seemed that she was preparing for battle anytime. She didn't have her usual happy smiley face. Instead, she looked determined and sure of herself. Suddenly, she turned her head to them and gave them the warm smile that they used to know. In the time of a flash, she was in front of them.

"You are all not very quick to arrive to Patch considering that you all knew its position. Was the travel harsh on you?"

"The plane is fine..." Yoh answered politely.

"Plane? I would expect you to fly over here."

"Fly? But why?"

"It does not matter anymore. I thought you might like to try out your levelled up furyoku. I did not perform that short version ritual for nothing."

"So it was really you at the airport!"

"Yes, it is I."

"Elwynn, why are talking like before?"

"No specific reason. I shall take my leave for I have other matters to take care of."

"Oh, ok."

She flew away in her shiny form, and the others all just looked at Yoh.

"How do you know how she talks before?" Anna asked.

"I talked with her a lot of... Ouch..."

Anna pinched his ear.

"Don't go talk to her anymore."

"Still as cheerful as always, how pathetic."

It came from a voice almost too familiar not to remember... Hao's! Everyone had their spirit control, but he appeared to them.

"That's not a very great way to greet. Maybe you should relearn your manners."

"Kisama!"

Ren wasn't the only to strike, HoroHoro, Chocolatelove, Faust, and Ryu went as well. Hao didn't even bother to move and stood there, but few hooded people appeared and took the attacks.

"I only came here for some information. Why all the ruckus?"

"What do you want?" Anna was in her usual cold tone.

"Why is Ely?"

"Didn't you know all?"

"You dare to talk to me in this tone? You are definitely bride of the Asakura family."

"Of course I am."

"Where is Ely?"

"Can't you track her yourself?"

"For once I can't."

They all stared at Hao with a weird look, did Hao, the one who always claim to be the STRONGEST just admit that he couldn't do something?

"But I've a way to find out real quick... Spirit of fire!"

His spirit came out and started to attack on the gang. Of course, they tried to guard it. Even with their higher furyoku, they couldn't hold it. Just the moment they were about to be blown away, Elwynn came out of nowhere and stopped them from being gusted away.

"For what reason did you do that?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No."

"I just want to find you."

"And by attacking others you will find me?"

"You came, right?"

"..."

"You look really cute in these clothes."

"Thank you."

She didn't brush or anything like she would normally. She just had her normal smile on her. Even though that she was THIS calm, the others weren't.

_Did Hao just use the word 'cute'? And it was for a girl? Is the sun going to come out from west?_

"Hao, you had your warning before, and now, prepare to be gone."

She had her bow out and prepared to strike. Unlike the previous time, she was hard stoned and actually shot the arrow right at Hao. His followers couldn't stop it in time, but he did at last minute when it was a centimetre from him.

"That's not very nice, and I just commented you."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. You just broke my heart." He joked with a smile that would make girls faint.

(I fainted too... The end of story...Just joking.)

"I told you. I will kill you."

"Will? Why not now?"

"If you want my answer, then answer this: why aren't you going to kill me now?"

"I do what I want anytime I want."

"So do I. Why did you want to find me?"

"What did you do to yourself?" Hao asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

He, then, vanished in the air along with his followers. Just as she wanted to do the same, the ten priests (they found two substitutes) came into sight.

"Am I this popular today?"

"Elwynn Eleanor, surrender to us."

"I have too much important matters to care for what you are about to do."

"We will seal you again."

"Still the same old sentence. Let me tell you something, I am the High Priestess. There is no possible way you can seal me."

"What did you just say?"

"I am the High Priestess of one thousand years ago. I still haven't die, so my powers were still not yet pass down to the ones who succeeded me. Hadn't you noticed that their life length doesn't excess one of human? High Priest or High Priestess has a maximum of 300 years of life."

"That's not possible! The Great Spirit never..."

"The will of the Great Spirit passes directly not to Gorudoba, but to me."

"They never mentioned to us before..."

"Of course they won't. They didn't know about it. Shall you seal me? Or kill me to regain the power of begin a High Priest or High Priestess?"

"..." _What kind of monster is she? Didn't she die and is only a spirit and not human?_

"I am neither monster nor spirit. I am I; that's just it."

"!?! You can read minds?"

"It's only natural that I know it. It is the basic for being High Priestess."

BeepBeep! A noise came from someone's oracle bell. It seemed to come from... Elwynn? She lifted her sleeves and revealed an oracle bell...

"Tomorrow, ten in the night in the middle of the lake, Team Salkerye vs team Hoshi?"

They all stoned. She was participating to the Shaman fight and was going to fight Hao? How was that possible?

"From who did you get the oracle bell? Since when are you in the Shaman Fight? You shouldn't be able to, you just broke the seal few days ago..."

"This is my own oracle bell. And I've being in the Shaman Fight for 1000 years. I'm just continuing the Fight that I am supposed to complete."

"How can a High Priestess be..."

"In the Fight? That's not of your concern. I follow the will of the Great Spirit, and that's all you need to know."

"We can't trust you. That's all we know."

"If you wish to be this stubborn, I can't stop you. As a participant of the Shaman Fight and you as the Ten Priests, you have the obligation to tell me who are the member Team Hoshi."

_Please... Don't let it be..._

"We don't have to tell you."

_Hoshi... Star... Hao... That's so like you..._

"But if you really want to know..."

_Anyone but you... I can act cold; I can act cold hearted, but..._

"Team Hoshi is..."

_I don't know is I can hold on to this cold mask if he smiles at me..._

"...Hao's team."

Elwynn didn't say anything or had any emotion. Although they all tried to notice any change that she made, they could see that small and fast-moving string of emotion that flew in her eyes.

"Hao, is it? I will kill him."

---------

"Hao-sama, we have a match tomorrow."

"This shouldn't take much energy."

"It's team Salkerye. No one seems to know about it."

"That mysterious?"

"That is not the most surprising thing..."

"Oh? More mystery?"

"One of the member's Furyoku..."

"Hum?"

"...Is not written in the Oracle Bell."

"Then this is not mystery anymore. Our next opponent is Ely. I wonder how will it be?"

End of chapter 8

Forgot the action again... Oh well, at least there is some drama. I didn't want to put Elwynn to fight with Hao just yet, but I mean who could fit best to be Ely's opponents for her first time real battle (in front of us)? So Hao just fits! Hahaha! FIGHT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God! This person (me) has gone nuts! Let's call the mental hospital


	9. Ch9 Beginning of the fight

**Michi**: My nick is Eve, so that's why I asked. It's not much of an abbreviation for my real name... Oh well. I still have a lot to study (two big exams...) so your pic will have to wait a little while (I'll do it during breaks or something like that). Oh! I drew that picture during my break cuz I had the idea of how the dress really going to be! So it's up! I think that I'll slow down a bit... I'm updating too fast... (Mainly cuz I don't have enough time...) I'll see...

**LadyDragonfly23:** Thanks! You know, it's great to hear that the story is getting better! I love Ely and Hao together too! Hao has more special reaction when he's with her! Hehehe!

**Cindy Asakura** : I've a lot of work to do... So updates will not be this soon...

**Kausi: **Welcome! I'll try to update faster... But I've too much work to do...

**winner-loser** : I don't think that I want Ely or Hao die... I love them! And I'll get killed if I kill them now... Oh well. The mental hospital brought me in! and I didn't see you there! So you are fine!

**wingweaver22**: I will make more drawings when I'll be less busy (So many homework and exams). The ones I drew are like "I'm so bored in class" drawings. My priority picture is Michi's request, like I promised that I'll give to her. (Kissing pic or holding pic) Maybe after the picture that I've to draw to Michi... Oh well, I still don't know how to draw Hao as in really looks like Hao yet... I'll try (always this sentence...)

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi** : I just love complicated stuffs. Ely has even more complicated things to come. (She's my own character so I get torture her without getting killed!) But isn't it great that two of the best Shamans fight together? Hehehe! (I forgot about the fight until last chapter... HeheheSo it's only normal that you forgot about it too)

**_PICTURE 3 and 4 up! Grab them!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 9---...

Beginning of the fight

Elwynn was nowhere to be found. She disappeared in someplace that even the Gorudoba couldn't find out. Yoh and his crew were all worried. Okay, they did not really trust her but didn't want her to die! Hao will kill her even though it seemed to have much more to the relation they had than two people who knew each other. They wanted to find her to warn her how dangerous Hao was. However, they just couldn't find her. Ren, being part of the search party, thought that she might have gone to the place where the two teams would be fighting and went there.

It was a very quiet place. He could hear the birds' chipping, and the water dropping from the trees to the lake. He started to search for Elwynn. She wasn't there, but a hexagonal mirror was lying on the ground. He tried to touch it, but it repelled him. He looked carefully and realized that it was Elwynn's. A small light emitted from it, and he was sucked into the mirror.

(Sorry in advance if Ren's OOC... I forgot how he's really like...)

---------

In there, everything was dark except the small shinning star in the sky. It was so dark that was impossible to see who was there and who wasn't. He wandered a while but still seemed not to have moved at all. Then, he saw something approached him. It was Elwynn. She was in her white dress like the first time he saw her. She looked vulnerable than usual unlike this morning.

"Why are you here? I thought that I cast a repel spell."

"That's what I want to know."

"I'll bring you back outside."

"Wait, why are you in a mirror?"

"I like to be here."

"In darkness?"

"Yes."

"Hao is too strong for you. Don't fight him."

"Warning coming from a hot tempered person may not be good at all."

"What did you just say?"

"You are a hot tempered person."

"Kisama."

"You see, you are so easily madden. I thank you for your caring, even though you only don't wish for more death. I will fight Hao tomorrow because it is the will of the Great Spirit."

"You are going to listen to it and neglect the fact that you will die?"

"Yes."

"You are crazy."

"Maybe I am, but not as such as you are."

"Kisama!"

His pointy hair rose again. She laughed at him and looked up in the sky. She didn't look at him and said,

"I'll bring you back outside now."

Without waiting for his respond, she just used a spell and brought him outside. At the moment he was about to be thrown out, Christopher caught him and secretly brought him to a place that Elwynn couldn't see them.

"I am Christopher. You are Tao Ren, am I right?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"I am the one who let you in. I have a favour to ask you."

"No."

"No what?"

"I won't help you."

"Then can you ask Yoh?"

"Yoh wants no part of this either."

"I just need someone to keep Hao away from Wynn Wynn. I can't go out of the mirror unless she wants me to. I can't keep an eye on her."

"What are you scared of?"

"Hao will not kill Wynn Wynn, at least he doesn't plan to yet. But... She will die because of him."

"Still not interested."

"Before you decide on anything, I'll show you something..."

He lit the light of the place where they were. Everytwhere was filled with skeletons or dead people. The wet floor was actually... blood? Ren instantly lifted his feet, and he flowed in the air.

"Why..."

"She's just punishing herself. She can't live without one day of punishment."

"Isn't she like that Jeanne?"

"No. Jeanne gains furyoku by doing so while Wynn Wynn is just for repenting. She feels guilty for the lives of all the people here."

"Did she kill them?"

"No, it is because of her."

"Because of her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"And I thought that you are the less curious out of your group."

Ren's face slightly went red."

"Just say it."

"It's..."

"Chris, I don't remember giving you permission to tell others about my past. Tell him to go out."

Ren carefully looked at Elwynn. Her right arm seemed to be transparent. Her white dress was covered by blood. Her face was all white, and her eyes showed constant fatigue.

"Wynn Wynn! Did you just fall asleep again?"

"Sorry..."

"What did you just dream?"

"Nothing that you don't know."

"Why did you fall asleep again? I thought I told you NEVER to sleep."

"I forgot."

"Forgot? You? Impossible. It is because of the fight tomorrow, right? It is either your death or Hao's. You are trying to avoid thinking about it, and the only way to escape it is to sleep. Am I right?"

"What if it is true? Does it matter? It is my own business, my own suffering, and my own grief."

"It does matter! Everything you do matters to me!"

He kneeled, kissed her hand, and looked at her passionately.

"You are my light, my will to life, and my source of strength. I will serve no one other than you."

"Sorry..."

She took back her hand and avoided to look at him.

"Don't be. I'll ask nothing in return except the sadness you can't bear." Christopher said.

Ren was tomato red. How could someone say something like this... this... in front of others? They both didn't seem to mind that he was there to listen. Then, Elwynn took Ren out, and she also went out. As soon as she was out, she looked normal unlike how she was in the mirror.

"Ren, whatever Chris asked you to do, just neglect it and don't do it."

"I never intended to do it."

"That's good. But I have a favour to ask you."

"..." _What's with all the favours today?_

"I need you to keep this for me."

She performed a seal on the mirror and handed it to him.

"Please, no matter what situation I'm in tomorrow, don't give this back to me. Give me only after the fight, if I live to it."

"..." _Why me..._

"Please?"

She gave him a smile that looked so like his sister's. He nodded, and she gave him an even brighter smile. Being stubborn, Ren just turned his face to avoid looking at her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Can you give me the answer to a question, as a return of this favour?"

"I guess it is fair."

"Who is Hao to you, and who is you to Hao?"

"That's two questions. (Ren's pointy hair rose) But I guess I can tell you. Just please, don't tell it to others."

"Umph."

"To me, Hao is the only one I ever love and will ever love. To him, I'm... just a person who betrayed him."

"!?!?!?"

"In case I die tomorrow, please take care of my spirits."

"Die? Didn't you say that you wouldn't die?"

"I don't know anymore. Thank you Ren, I'll give you something."

She took out a purple star shaped stone and handed it to him.

"It is a stone that I've stored my furyoku to heal others. It should heal any kind of injuries. I hope that this will be useful to you."

She walked away from Ren's sight.

---------

When Ren returned, the others were waiting for him.

"Where have you been gone?" Yoh asked kindly.

"Somewhere."

"Do you know that we have been searching for you, stupid?!?" HoroHoro shouted.

"Kisama! Who's stupid?"

"YOU! Disappearing for a whole day is not good at all! In an hour, Hao's fight will begin!"

"!?!?!"

_An hour? But he was only gone for... Maximum two hours, right?_

"What are you joking about? Tomorrow is the fight."

"TODAY! You must have amnesia! Faust, go check him out!"

"I DON'T! KISAMA!"

"Ano..." Yoh said. "Did you find Elwynn?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you convince her?"

"We are talking about Ren here. Of course he didn't! if he's able to convince anyone with other things that battle, he won't be Ren!"

"Kisama!"

"Why are you guys always arguing?" Elwynn said.

She didn't waste any time and went to Anna.

"Anna, are you the last one to have ever touched the 1080?"

"What do you want?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

She held out both of hands and chanted a spell. Amazingly, Anna let her do whatever she had to do. In a small instant, the 1080 appeared in normal state! Elwynn took it and disappeared again.

"Hun? What is she doing?"

"Bringing the 1080 back."

"How can she do that?"

"Time, she changed back to the time when it was not yet broken."

---------

Tonight was colder than the others, especially at the lake. There were a full moon and a lot of stars. Elwynn looked at the place where either Hao or she will die. It was a vague lake and, in the middle, had earth to stand on. The water looked so clear that she could see herself in it.

It was ten o'clock, her heart told her. She looked around and saw Gorudoba and the ten Priests approaching here. Other teams came too. Yoh and companies were the one closest to her. She didn't seem to have any other member to fight with her, at least that was what they thought. Two people, from the sky, flew down and kneeled to her. One of them was in black and the other in white; even their hair's colour was like that.

"Yin, Yue, you came."

"We will never abandon you, master, even it is against Hao-dono."

"Thank you. But just try to get Hao's other two members. Don't get into my fight with him."

"Yes, master."

Since it was time, those three people went toward the lake. Yin and Yue went there by flying while Elwynn just walked on the water as if she was sliding. The moment she arrived there, Hao appeared with two hooked figures.

"Ely, you brought your two servants. Did you think that they'd have a chance against me?"

"No, of course not. I am your opponent."

"Chicchee na."

"We'll see."

Gorudoba declared the start, and the fight began. Both sides were moving at incredible speed. It seemed that it was pure fighting: Hao didn't summon his spirit of fire, and Elwynn didn't summon any spirits too. It was almost impossible to detect whether they were fighting in the sky or on the earth. Luckily, the water told them the movements of the two fighters. The remaining four on the ground stared at each other. It seemed that both side had no will to fight.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky in high speed onto the ground! It was Hao! Elwynn was up in the sky and seemed to be exhausted. They weren't just fighting. They were using YinYang jutsu. At the moment Hao reached to the floor, spirit of fire caught him. He rose up with his spirit in all his glory.

"Ely, you have become strong in the past years. It'll be more fun this way..."

"It won't be for you."

She took out the 1080 and began a chanting.

"This again? Doesn't it get old? I already told you that this wouldn't work..." (Actually... It was to Anna...)

"Repel!"

The 1080 went around them and repelled the other four people from there.

"So you don't want anyone to get hurt this time?"

"Isn't this obvious?"

"What are you going to do now? Use your star mirror?"

"No."

She flowed down onto the ground and used a weird form of seal. A pentagon star appeared.

"_Legendary beast,_

_Please let all of this be ceased._

_Beast of light_

_Beast of dark_

_Appear in all your might_

_And stop this pathetic lark._

_Although this is a road I cannot walk through,_

_I dare not summon you._

_For this fight, I do not wish to flee_

_So please, lend your power to me._

_Beast of prohibited light_

_Beast of tabooed darkness_

_The future I foresight_

_Still remains so heartless._

_Concede yourself to me._

_Relinquish all for me._

_Power concealed for once_

_But shall make its grievance._

_Now that it has outgrew, _

_I hereby summon you._

_Born from the Great Spirit,_

_Shaloringillic!"_

By her words, a beautiful shining white spirit came to her. It was a very strange creature. It turned black when they looked closer. Its wings were in a weird shape as if it was a technology armour. It flew to Elwynn, and she jumped on it.

"Meet Shaly, my most powerful spirit."

"Shaly? You still like to give nicknames to others."

"Doesn't it really matter? The only thing you need to know is that it'll defeat you."

"This 'thing' defeats me? Or my spirit of fire?"

"Yes. It is especially made to defeat you, given by the Great Spirit 'Itself'."

"Ha, we'll see."

End of chapter9


	10. Ch10 The end of the fight

**Michi: **I love cliffy, so get used to it! Hehehe! Thanks for your comment! It really helps me to continue it! I'll draw more pictures as soon as I finish my homework, studies, and your picture, in priority. And I'm really busy this week... So... (I use my course's time to write, but drawing... If it's sketches, I can draw them in courses but not the nice one...)

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi**: Happy that you like cliffy! I love them cuz it draws all our attentions.

**Winner-loser**: Michi asked for kissing, so maybe you can ask for sth else.

**Wingweaver22:** The winner will be... MUHAHAHA! Not telling. Thanks for the comment for my drawing! I was a bit afraid that Hao didn't really looked like him! And about the dying thing... You'll see (I haven't decide it yet. I know what you guys already read, nothing more. I type and invent at the same time so... don't know anymore than u do!)

**Lilka: **Tks! Hehehe! I hope that you will be reviewing more here! Hehehe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 10---...

The end of the fight

Crash! Shalorin (I changed to this, the other one is too long...) and the spirit of fire clashed one onto the other. Fire burned the field contained by the 1080. I could barely sustain all that power. Shalorin's power was of... well, it was not one of the five elements. The attacks that it gives were usually bright when it was white and dark when it was black. Hao was still smiling while Elwynn looked tired. Suddenly, Shalorin shot at the spirit of fire's right side to create a crater. Water came out of it and washed away the fire and the field. Now, it was nothing but water.

"Do you think that small water like will weaken my spirit of fire? Chichnee na."

"I never did."

She jumped down to the water and landed right on the surface. Then, she performed another seal.

"Purify."

The polluted water became as clear as glass, and the stars that shined on the lake reflected all its light. Shalorin took her back up to its back and flew up. As if he was challenging her to a sword fight, he turned his spirit to a sword. Elwynnn transformed hers to a bow. She held the middle with both hands, spin it, and slid her hands to the extremity of the bow. At the moment she touched the tip it broke into two parts. She took out two swords, one white and one black, and merged them to one. It turned to a purple sliver sword. They were both up in the air and ready to fight again.

---------

"There are only two candidates left. The one from the Eleanor family got kicked out."

"I was hoping that. I don't like the Eleanor family anyway."

That were the things that Elwynn heard each time she was out. Yes, she was no longer a candidate for High Priestess and a member of the Eleanor family. She roamed free once more. The only thing she wished to find was Hao, but how could she arrive to Asakura family when my family took back her spirit? How could a 13 years old girl live alone when she knew nothing of this 'normal' world? She tried to find a job, but no one wanted to hire her because she was an exiled member of the Eleanor family.

She walked for a while with an empty stomach. After that, she saw a fluffy ball moving. She touched it, and it shuttered. It lifted its small head and revealed its three pairs of ears.

"Brooum..."

"What's your name? My name is Elwynn Ele... No! Just Elwynn."

She hugged it, and it reacted to her furyoku.

"You are a spirit!"

"Brooum!"

It used its little mouth and pulled her toward a dark alley. There she saw a white small creature, which had not really much different from the other one.

"Bree!"

She took both of them in her arms and used her furyoku to heal them. They nourished on her power.

"Are you guys ok now?"

"Brooum!"

"Bree!"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you lend me your power to go to Japan? It'll be a long trip..."

"Bree!"

It used her furyoku, transformed to a beautiful bird like animal, let them on it, and flew away.

---------

"What are you thinking? You aren't concentrating."

"Nothing."

Ewlynn's sword hit his. She flipped backward and kicked Hao from the air to the water. When his sword touched the water, it created steam, and spirits' souls came out of it. Hao immediately flew back up.

"You'll have to do better than this to beat me."

His spirit of fire returned to its normal form and vaporized the water. Elwynn was ready for him. Just as she was about to strike again, Hao used a spell, which blinded Shalorin, namely the sword. At the moment it was about to be sealed, it disappeared.

"Was it time already..." Elwynn whispered.

Without any weapon, all she could do was to dodge the fire. Her furyoku was also at a low level for some reason, hence couldn't use any spell. BLAM! She was hit and crashed on the barrier made by 1080.

"You are weak."

Elwynn didn't say anything. She slowly slid back on the ground and fainted.

---------

"Japan! I'm finally here! Oh! Here's Asakura family!"

She went down and thanked her two spirits.

"Do you want to stay with me? I really don't want to be separated from you guys..."

"Bree!"

"Brooum!"

(Sometimes, I really want them to talk like a normal person... Cuz they are just too adorable!)

"Hum... I'll name you Yuki and you Loki!"

"Bree!"

"Brooum!"

"What a stupid naming." A black haired boy who was around five years older than her said.

"Don't say such thing, Yue." A white haired one said.

"What do you know, Yin?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Oh yeah? Then why is your hair white and mine black when we are supposed to be twins?"

"This is the mystery of life."

"Hum, excuse me, who are you?"

"None of your business."

"Yue! My name is Yin. This is my unmannered small brother, Yue. Why are you here?"

"I just came here to find someone..."

"There is no 'someone in the Asakura family. Just...!!!"

Yin held Yue's mouth and stopped him from talking.

"Who do you want to search?"

"H..."

She didn't have enough time to finish what she had to say, and ghosts appeared out of nowhere. Yin let go of Yue.

"Let's do some light exercise before we head to accomplish out mission, shall we?"

"Right behind you."

They both headed toward to ghosts and used Yin Yang (Oups! I just realized that I took Yin's name form Yin Yang... Oh well, hope that you guys won't be mistaken) jutsu to fight against them. They quickly got rid of them.

"This is not even enough for a harm-up..."

"We should go fight some more!"

"We have to get back to the mission, Yue."

"I don't want to go find a person that I don't even know!"

"But it's an order."

"Who cares about a person named 'Elwynn Eleanor'? Ok, she was a candidate for High Priestess, but who cares? At least I don't."

"The Eleanor family wants her back. It seems that she took something that belongs to them."

"But I never saw her before!"

"Just go. Oh! Sorry, I didn't even ask for your name yet."

"My name is... Elyria."

"That's a cute name."

"It's not good at all, Yin. You don't have to lie about it."

"I think that's a good name."

"I don't."

"Hum... Sorry, can I please ask what did that 'Elwynn' took?"

"Spirits, two sacred spirits of Eleanor family."

"Spirits? What did they look like?"

"Not too sure. But heard that it is really big and powerful."

"Why do you care? You know that 'Elwynn' person?"

"No, just curious. Then how are you guys going to find them?"

"That's why we are going to the Eleanor family now to get information. Oh! Who did you want to find? Do you need any help?"

"...Just a friend. It's ok. I'll go find him alone. You guys better go."

"Ok, it was nice seeing you, Elyria."

"I hope that we'll never see each other again... OUCH! Why did you hit me?"

"Just to teach you some manners."

"Hehehe!"

Should I go find Hao? Asukura family is after me...But what spirits? I did not bring anything but Yuki and Loki... Wait! Can they be the spirits that they were talking about?

She looked at the two puny spirits and shook her head.

Impossible. They are just too little. But wait! When Loki was flying, it was big and powerful... This is too confusing. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see.

She climbed up a tree near the Asakura house and lied there. She closed her eyes and decided to take a good nap to recover her furyoku.

---------

Elwynn slowly stood back up. Her fainting did not disqualified her because her other two members of the team were still there. On her way of getting up, she dispelled the 1080 barrier and took it back on her hand. By doing so, she gained back the furyoku that she spent on it. Her coming back wasn't really good for her. It would have been better if she just fainted. The spirit of fire continuously attacked her while Hao just smiled with evilness.

The others who were on the shore couldn't stand that at all. They all asked if this battle could stop, even the ten priests were like that. The most amazing thing was that Yin and Yue did not do anything but to watch that match. However, if they were to be more carefully examined, they wouldn't be described as 'doing nothing'. Both of them were holding their hands with extreme forces.

That was too much. That was the only thing Ren could think to say. He looked at the star mirror that Elwynn gave to him.

_Should I give it back to her? Will this mirror help her in fighting? _

"You disappointed me."

Hao was about to give her the final blow, but Ren instinctively threw that mirror to Elwynn. As if she was reacting to it, she quickly rose up despite all the injury that she had and caught the mirror. At the moment she touched it all her wounds were healed. She looked at Ren and showed no sign of appreciation. Yin and Yue instantly went to her to protect her.

"Yin, Yue, go away."

"Sorry master. We will have to disobey you. Please, leave with the star mirror."

"You guys weren't like this before... Leave, this is an order."

"I will not."

"Yin, talk some sense to your brother."

"Master, please understand our will to protect you."

"I don't understand! I'm begging you, please, leave this to me. I do not want anyone to fight Hao..."

"..."

"Yes..."

They left her side, and Elwynn unsealed the seal that she did on the star mirror. All her five spirits and Christopher came out.

"Elwynn! You scared us half to death!"

"Master Elwynn, don't ever do that again!"

"Elwynn-chan... Don't abandon us like this!"

"Bree!"

"Brooum!"

"Wynn Wynn! How dare you..."

"I know. But let's concentrate on the fight first. Hao will not wait until you finish disciplining me before attacking."

She looked at the one she loved and will love until the end of her life. The way she smiled hurt her. This was all her fault. If it weren't she, this wouldn't happen... Thinking like that, she held up her mirror, and gigantic pentagon star appeared. Hailey, Rethia, Edward, Loki, and Yuki were all at the point of the star.

"_Distant from heaven,_

_The forbidden Eden,_

_Outlying from hell,_

_The prohibited spell._

_This is the hour_

_That I lack in power._

_Bath me with the strength of obliteration_

_Even if it means my own destruction._

_At the end of this creed,_

_Please bring me the power I need._

_I wish to become strong_

_To destroy the one for whom I long._

_God of time,_

_Feel the endless power provided by my soul._

_Let me gain back control_

_Of the power of time_

_This sin is because of me._

_This devastation is caused by me._

_My only wish is to undo everything._

_For so long my heart is aching_

_Because I disobeyed your order_

_And I sincerely repent it here and ever after._

_So please grant my dream,_

_May all be redeemed!"_

The pentagon star turned to a hexagonal star, and Christopher went to the last point. As soon as he did, the star shined at Elwynn, who was in the middle, and gave her more power. The earth was trembling, and the lake was too. She long pink attached hair turned to pure white unattached hair, her purple eyes became darker, and her costume turned to a silky long white dress with purple ornaments. (By now, you guys should know that I love different costumes... and designing them too! So you know what the next will be: a new pic of Elwynn in her new dress!) She was like a goddess. Wind blew at her although there was no sign of wind. She lifted her mirror again.

"Summon, Shalorin."

It came to her. Unlike last time, all she had to do was to say two words instead of a whole chanting spell. She changed it in a sword and flew up. Hao had a weird expression on his face. He never saw her like this... She wasn't going easy like before. This time, she was going full force. She wasn't like her usual self...

"Wynn Wynn! Control yourself!"

"Master Christopher! Don't move from the star or her power..."

"Reithia! Don't..."

Too late. Hao heard them and aimed his attack to them. Elwynn wasn't fast enough to defend her spirits. BOOM! The star exploded. All her spirits were blown away. That shock dispelled Elwynn's current form, and she turned back to normal. She directly felt on the ground without using spirit control...

---------

Elwynn woke up in terror. Did her dreams always have to be this true? She stood up from the tree where she was sleeping. She was still sweating from the nightmare she just had. She had so much trouble controlling her heartbeats. Her two spirits went to her and tried to comfort her.

"Ely?"

That sweet and kind voice... It was just like Hao's... HAO!

"Hao?"

"Ely! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why now? Why not before?"

"I am no longer member of the Eleanor family. I'm free to do what I want. But now, they are once more after me."

"Why?"

"They said that I took two sacred spirits from them. But the only things I brought to here were these two spirits that I found in Patch."

"Maybe it is they."

"I am not too sure... Hao... Did you miss me?"

"No, not really."

"But..." She looked at him with watery eyes.

"Of course I did. Not one day I have not dreamt about you."

"Oh..."

She brushed. She tried to calm her fast beating heart, and looked at Hao. His smile caused her to brush even more.

"I've something a mission to do now. Can you wait for me here?"

"I don't want to be separated from you... It's been so long since I last see you... I don't know if I can see you again if you are gone now..."

"Of course you will. Just stay here. I'll be back very soon."

"..."

He left her there. Just the moment she was about to rest again, Christopher came.

"Wynn Wynn, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Chris!"

She wanted to escape, but there was nowhere to run.

"You don't need to run away from me. I'll never ever do something that'll hurt you."

"..."

"Since you are here, I guess that you have found the two spirits that I set free."

"You set free?"

"You need a spirit to cross over, right? So I released them for you to cross over here."

"But why them? The Eleanor family will definitely be after me!"

"They are the only one lying around there. Who did you want to see? Is it the boy that you was with eight years ago?"

"No..."

"Then who, Wynn Wynn?"

"No one."

"I'll take back the spirits. That way, you'll be safe."

"But wouldn't they suspect you?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you come and visit me?"

"If I have the time. Listen Wynn Wynn, this world is full of danger. It is not safe to trust anybody. If you have a small problem, or anything, just call me, and I will be there for you."

"Thanks." She gave him a warm smile.

"Your smile is all I need." _Why do I have to let her go? Why can't I just stay here with her? Why didn't she even bother asking me to stay with her? Doesn't she need me like I need her?_

"Chris..."

"Yes, Wynn Wynn?" _She looks worried. Did I show my emotions on my face? _

"You will always be important to me."

"And you are to me." _Why did she suddenly say that? Did I really..._ "I should get going or your father will be wondering where I went. Hope that you will be safe."

"Take care... And be careful..."

"I will."

---------

Elwynn didn't stay put. She crawled at her spirits and tried to get them back to health. Hao's spirit of fire was faster than she was. It quickly snatched three spirits and devoured them...

"Reithia! Hailey! Edward!"

Unwanted to see more of them devoured, she quickly went to the remaining ones. The spirit of fire wasn't full enough. It wanted more... It approached Elwynn and her remaining three spirits. She stood in front of them to try to protect them.

"Hao! Please... Don't take them... If you wish for more power, am I not the one you should take? My power far exceeds theirs. Please..."

He didn't seem to listen to her. More and more, it drew near her... Her tears came out.

"Hao... If you take their soul, I will never forgive you."

"Should I care for what you think?"

He doesn't want to listen to me... He... What should I do? This is just like what I predicted... All my spirits will die... just like the dream I had. And I thought I could change the future that I wish that will never happens...This is all my fault... Maybe if I didn't go easy on him in the beginning, they wouldn't... I killed them...

Elwynn took out a dragger and pierced in her heart. Blood flushed out of her fragile body. Yin and Yue wanted to go to her, but, since they were mere 'shamans' that Elwynn brought back with her furyoku, they couldn't do anything and disappeared. Hao didn't even waste a second and ran to her. Suddenly, the white bird of the Great Spirit flew to her, healed her, and disappeared. The oracle bell rang and indicated that this battle will be postponed. Nevertheless, no one minded it. Hao softly brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. Then, he took her with him and vanished.

End of chapter 10

A long chapter! HEHEHEHE! A lot to do, but still updated... So... **_LOTS of reviews_**! PLEASE!!!!


	11. Ch11 Memory, forget

_**I broke my record! 9 reviews!!! HAPPYHyppie!**_

**Michi: **Yeah, she's alive. Your LONG time is really not that long, you know (compare to the other authors... I update pretty fast already...) I still have three more exams... Unlucky me... In two weeks or so, I'll have my midterms... I still haven't draw your picture yet... sorry... HEHEHE! I got 9 reviews! Happy!

**Kio-sekozawa: **I didn't really get what you said "place this fic in ? onegai!" Can you please tell me what it seems? Thanks for your comment (brushing). Your fics has been deleted? That's not good... Couldn't you argue with them? And what is CYOAs? (Man, I don't understand... I'm like out of the society until the day I put up this fanfic... So, please fill me in!) (Thanks for reviewing!)

**Cindy Asakura**: Thanks! I'll try!

**LadyDragonfly23:** I never say that hao doesn't love Ely, right? this is Hao x OC! So he must love her!

**Ely-sama:** Please... don't curse me... I'll try... but I can't control what my mind thinks... I just type what I think...

**Silvia:** It's ok if you don't know what to say, just review, and it's fine!!!

**Winner-Loser**: Hehehe! Even if you name a pic now, I can't draw it yet... I've three exams waiting for me...

**Kausi:** Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

**Wing weaver22: **Anna, out of the story? I am afraid to get killed by her... Oh well, she doesn't really appear that much... I just love to concentrate on Ely or Hao. (Sometimes Yoh too). So Anna is going to be like a side-side character... Will that be ok?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 11---...

Memory---forget

Scream, blood, and death were the only things that she could remember. There was nothing else that she could remember. Was she a killer? If not, then why is her memory so filled death? She touched her face that was covered with tears. Why did her heart ach so much? Did she do something wrong?

"Ely, you are awake?"

She didn't answer. She looked at that black haired handsome boy with a strange look. He seemed to be very familiar to her. She must have been very close to him, but yet, why did sadness invade her this much?

"Ely?"

"Who are you?"

"What did you just say?"

"I... I..." _I can't remember anything!_

"You lost your memory?"

"I..."

"Don't worry, I'm here by your side." He smiled at her.

"I..." _Why do my tears want to come out when he says that?_

"Your name is Elwynn, but I am the only one who calls you Ely. And my name is Hao."

"Hi..." _Hao... I have to remember that...Hao... Why does this name make me want to cry?_

"Don't cry."

"I didn't..."

"Just don't, ok?"

"Ok... Who am I?"

"You are my fiancée. You have been living here for a long time with me."

"Hao-sama." A hooked girl came in. "Frederick is searching for you."

"Oh, tell him to come in."

"But..." _That girl is here..._

"Tell him to meet me outside."

"Yes, Hao-sama."

"Hao... Why is she calling you Hao-sama and not Hao? Am I disturbing you?"

"Why would you think like that?"

"She said 'that girl is here...'... Am I not wanted here?"

"You are welcomed here. As long as I say is ok, then it is."

"You sound like you are the law."

"I am."

"That's funny."

"Hao-sama," Another person came in. "We've found the location of Mount Aureate."

"Good."

Elwynn looked puzzled, but Hao showed no sign of explaining it to her.

"Stay here. I'll leave Wayne and Wyatt here. If you want anything, just ask them."

"Ok."

She looked at him as he set away. Then, two people came in. Wayne and Wyatt were twins? They were completely identical from the head to toe unlike the twins that she knew... Wait! Did she know someone who was twins?

"Elwynn-san, we are at your service." _If Hao-sama didn't order me, I wouldn't even come. _

"Elwynn-san, I am Wyatt, and he is Wayne. But if you mistaken about us, it's ok. Feel free to ask us to do anything" _No one except Hao-sama can tell the difference between us. Why must we serve this person instead of going with Hao-sama..._

"Thank you. But I wish to be alone."

"Then we shall excuse ourselves." _Who does she think she is? 'I wish to be alone'. We are not her servants. And we have to pretend to nice to her..._

"One more thing." Elwynn said.

"Yes?" _What does she want now?_

"Please don't be this fake to me. I can hear your minds."

"!?!" _Only Hao-sama can do that!_

"I can also hear your minds, just like Hao."

"You... you..."

"Impossible..."

"I don't mind what you think about me. It is your own opinion, and I have no power in controlling that."

"..."

"..."

"Just go now. I really need to be alone."

She slept, but another nightmare woke her up.

She looked toward the window, which was the only light source in this room even though it was in the night. She went out of the bed and went to it. She touched the windowsill and felt the coldness that was there. Why did all this seem to be so unfamiliar to her? Was she really Hao's fiancée? If it was so, why did the other people dislike her? She opened the window and let the wind blew at her. She closed her eyes and just let that soft chilling current of air passed her by. Then, it started raining. That cold water smashed on her face.

**Elwynn's POV:**

Why are my tears going out as soon as it starts to rain? Am I always like this? And why am I always having nightmares? Awful memories? But am I really this horrible that people can't support me? Who is Chris? I dreamt about his death... Is he dear to me? But Hao kills him, so he must be bad? And there are two other spirits-like thing... Who are they? Why does it seem like, each time I close my eyes, I will dream of death? Am I this cruel that the only way to repent is having no sleep at all? And the rain... Why am I so sad when I see it? I must find the answer to all this...

**End of POV**

Elwynn went back to sleep. Again and again she dreamt about death or massacre, and the person doing all that was Hao... Why was he killing all these people? Were they the sinned ones? Or Hao was... She couldn't sleep anymore. Those images left a scar in her heart. She was afraid of sleeping... For some reason, she was still tired. Did she ever have a good night sleep? One without death or blood? She couldn't help herself but fell into another nightmare dreams...

---------

There was someone singing although Elwynn couldn't see that person's face. Everything was dark here. For once, there wasn't any blood or dead people, but everything was still black and wet. It was raining. She heard that girl sang with such a trembling sad voice.

_In this lonely raining night_

_Nothing else but sadness envelops me._

_Remorseful tears fill the depth of my heart._

_Every night I'm sleepless_

_Just because I'm afraid to miss_

_My only chance of seeing you._

_I wonder if that day was the last chance _

_To set my eyes on your smile._

Why did her song affect her so much? Who was that 'you' that the singer was referring?

_The crystallized stars are fading in this galaxy_

_Just like the time that runs in me._

_But you unwittingly leapt into my field of view._

_My long slumbering heart becomes confuse._

_My dust-covered heart beats again._

_I then realize,_

_Not even for a fragment of a second,_

_I've forgotten about you_

_Not even for a moment in my life_

_That my meaning of life is not of you._

Did that person have someone that she loved this much? Who could someone love a person this much?

_Once, my heart fluttered_

_When you laugh teasingly._

_Now, your smile shows no emotion and no warmth._

_Your love has been covered by nothing but ice._

"_I love you"_

_The most beautiful worlds in the world,_

_Now turn into the most cantankerously words ever._

Why a person would say "I love you" but didn't mean what it meant? Did she have that past? If not, why are more of her tears falling out?

_I dream the future_

_Of others, and you and I,_

_But not once was it without deaths._

_Is my only way of being with you_

_Based on the sorrow and deaths of others?_

Dreamt of death? Wasn't this like her?

_I do not wish to hurt you,_

_Although right now, I'm hurting you more than ever..._

_All I ever wanted, it's to see you happy_

_I choose to defy all others _

_Just to see you smile once more._

_If my presence brings you nothing but pain,_

_Then I choose to disappear forever in time._

_I love you; there is nothing more to it._

_I love you; can you hear me?_

Why would love hurt a person? Couldn't the person the singer loves know what this person is thinking?

(I just want to put this somewhere. It is just a small thingy about Elwynn, hehehe!)

Elwynn walked toward the origin of the voice. There, she saw a long pink haired girl... It was she! But... but... She didn't have anything like this! This couldn't be she!

"Don't be afraid. Please don't go away from me..."

"You... you look just like me..."

"I am your memory, just some sad and painful memories..."

"Don't I have something good in my life? Why is my memory pain?"

"Your only happiness is based on other's sorrow. You can't be happy, or else other suffers."

"Everyone can have his or her own happiness! There are no people in the world that will only suffer..."

"There is, and it is you. You loved someone that you are not supposed to love."

"Who is that 'someone'?"

"Hao, Asukura Hao."

"Hao? Why can't I love him? He... He..."

"You will not want to remember. Everything in your past is pain. But... Do you want to be selfish?"

"Selfish? For what?"

"I won't give you back your memories, and I will also erase this dream from your mind for three days."

"Why will you do that?"

"I'm selfish... I want to have some good memories before I have to accomplish my mission."

"But didn't you say that my happiness is based on other's unhappiness? Then what if others get hurt?"

"This is why I said it is selfish... You have never done anything selfish... except once... But if there is anyone who will get hurt, I will interfere."

"What did I do that was selfish?"

"You will remember, three days after..."

"But..."

"Will you want to have some days of peace, where nothing else but yourself matters to you? And that you will not have any nightmares?"

"I want that."

"It's granted... for three days only..."

---------

As soon as Christopher woke up, he rushed to find Elwynn, the star mirror, and the remaining spirits. It was then that he looked where he was. Yoh and his gang were all there in an unusual calmness.

"You are awake."

"Elwynn! Where is she?"

"Hao..."

"He took her! He must have! Edward, Hailey, Reithia, Loki, Yuki, come!"

"Hum... more than half of them are devored by spirit of fire..."

"WHAT! Who are left?"

"The two small animals..."

"Loki, Yuki. Come, we'll save Wynn Wynn."

"Bree!"

"Brooum!"

He took (yes, he took the star mirror despite it is a real object) the star mirror and headed out of there.

---------

When Elwynn woke up, her face was filled with tears. What did she dream about? How come she couldn't remember? Was it a good thing? She didn't have enough time to think some more because Hao came in. she quickly swept her tears away.

"Ely, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Deaths... But I'm fine now... Where did you go?"

"Mount Aureate."

"Why have you returned this soon?"

"I can't get through somewhere, and I don't want to force to enter."

"Oh... Can you stay?" _Please say yes...I don't want to be separated from you..._

"Are you asking me or ordering me?"

"Asking..." _Will he say yes?_

"I won't."

"Oh..." _I'll be separated from him... I don't want that, I'll miss him... I've to tell him. The only way that I'll ever have something is that I gain it myself. _"Can I..."

"But you have to come with me."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Hao!"

She gracious thanked him by giving him a hug. He held her back.

"Let's get going."

"Where are we going again?"

"Mount Aureate."

"Why?"

"Secret!"

End of chapter 11


	12. Ch12 change, determination

**Michi : **It's just for three days... You know... Three days are not really that much... Just want some peaceful time for Ely... She hasn't had peace for a long time... And thanks for your luck... I really need them... (I just did a poor exam...) And which story did they delete? Do they always do that? (And I know, I know... I have to draw the kissy pic... But I thought that you might want a chapter better than a drawing, right? please tell me that I'm right... So, hehehe)

**Kausi:** Hehehe! Tks! I just love it when you guys support me!

**Cindy Asakura:** Rock-and-roll! (not making any sense) Thanks anyways! Heehee!

**Ely-sama: **I really didn't mean to...

**Winner-loser**: Hehehe! Always here reviewing for me! So, any idea for picture yet?

**Pinkdreamer122: **I'm just happy that you replied! (cuz I was wondering where you went...) You like this small twist? Hehehe! Hope that what's coming up will make you love it more!

**Lilka**: I'm soooooo happy that you love it this much! (100? I didn't earn it... do a super happy little dance!) And about that favor... Well, I have some kind of "thank you" thingy, and those who constantly review me gets to request a picture... And Michi (always replying, and winner-loser too) requested a kissing pic (So I'll draw one...), so... In some sense, your request is granted, by Michi!

**Tippy-chan**: Thank you! I love you guys who review for me!

**_PICTURE! update_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 12---...

Change, determination

Yoh had his first shaman fight after the discontinuity of the shaman fight. His opponents were afraid of his team since he was the one who 'beat' Hao. However, Yoh didn't easily won the fight... The reason? He couldn't control the new power. Ryu's spirit control was overpowered and dragged him all around, and Fraust was crying over Elisa who was a little bit weird. Yoh couldn't use his sword properly. At the end, they won by mistake. The same thing happened with Ren's team. Kororo was like drunk, Chocolove was paralysed because he couldn't think of a funny way to attack, and Ren... Well, he couldn't lift his 'sword'. They still won because HoroHoro and Kororo 'accidentally' hit the enemy with her ice attack.

"Kisama!"

"It'll be alright..."

"Elisa... What's wrong? Don't scare me!"

"Scar me? This joke doesn't make sense..."

"Kororo! Did you drink wine?"

"AHHHHH!!!" (Ryu, still running)

"Enough. Let's train." Anna said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"You are definitely not strong enough to control your furyoku."

"..."

"You'll train until you can control it."

"What if we never..."

"Not with MY training."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _We'll die before learning to control it..._

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

---------

"Hao-sama, we are near Mount Aureate. Is it really good to bring 'that' girl here?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"NO! I dare not!"

"Then let's go."

"Hao... Do they all dislike me?"

"No one hates you."

"But..."

"I told you. My word is the truth and the law."

"Yeah..."

Elwynn looked at the reddish mountain that was in front of her. Somehow, it seemed familiar to her. They entered to the cave inside the mountain. Then, they arrived to a door-like gate.

"Hao-sama, let me investigate it for you."

"Hm."

"Thank you for letting me a chance to prove myself worthy to you!"

Something told Elwynn that it wasn't safe to directly go there. Her first reaction was to stop that person from going to there.

"Get out of my way!"

"It's..."

That man didn't let her finish her sentence and walked by her. Elwynn immediately used her furyoku to blind him. When she used her power, my heart ached in an extreme degree of pain. What was wrong with her? She still blinded that person.

"Let me go!"

"I won't."

Elwynn went to that door, placed her hand on it, and said,

"Dispel!"

That door vanished. She unsealed that man who was shocked like the others. Wasn't she a weakling who couldn't do anything but lying on the bed? Didn't Hao-sama harm her enough that she could no longer use her power freely? Wasn't she Hao-sama's enemy? It was weird enough that she helped them...

"I am not weak, and why am I Hao's enemy?"

"You are not. Don't listen to them."

"Hao-sama..."

Hao used his fire and burned the one who thought Elwynn was his enemy. Nobody was shocked except Elwynn. Why did he kill him? What did he do wrong? He... Her face was very pale. It wasn't just because of what she saw but the pain she had too. They handed further in the cave. All his servants volunteered to help him while he just gave his usual smile to them. The displacements of the traps and doorways were different than they were the first time they entered.

She didn't understand. Why did her heart ach when she saw a person die? And why did she feel guilty for it? Wasn't she used to deaths already? Used to deaths? Why? Why would she think that she is used to death? Her mind searched for more answers, but Hao held her hand and signalled her not to think this much. She felt reassured and safe. Somehow, she trusted in him more than anything in the world. Somehow, she had the impression that she loved him but yet had sad feelings toward him.

Then, they arrived to the place where they were stuck last time: a crystallized gate with the symbol of the five elements.

"Hao-sama, should we break us in?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Hao-sama."

Wyatt and Wayne used their combined spirit control and tried to break through that door. It didn't even make a den. They tried and tried but still had no results.

"Is this the best you can do?" A fat man came by. "I'll let you see what is strength."

He, too, used his spirit control, but nothing happened.

"Is that strength? I think that I learn a LOT today." Wyatt and Wayne replied him.

One by one, they all tried to break that door, and Hao showed no sign of helping. Although they didn't seem to be able to do it, they just constantly kept trying. Elwynn, seeing Hao was a bit annoyed (although nothing showed on his face), decided to take a try.

"Can I please try it?"

"What can you do?"

"Please do not doubt in my power."

"Let her try."

Hao's words were like those of God. They all backed up as Elwynn advanced to it. This was so familiar... She must had been here... But when? When did she? She avoided thinking about it and recited the thing that went into her mind when she first saw this door.

"You, which are forever blinded in time, surrender to my limitless power of time."

That door opened for her. She didn't go in first. The pain in her chest just won't go away. This wasn't normal. That pain is reacting to her furyoku... She didn't think anymore of it because she knew that Hao could read her mind and didn't want him to worry about her. Hao went inside along with the rest of the people.

It wasn't like anything they had seen before. Everything was covered crystal. The middle part of the room was a star symbol on the floor with a pillar in the middle. On the top of the pillar was a crystallized purplish round stone.

"Hao-sama! That's the sacred stone of Aureate!"

"I can see that."

"May I get it for you?"

"You won't be able to."

He walked to the star and wanted to reach it.

(This part is only in Ely's mind)

_Don't let him..._

Who is talking to me?

_Elwynn, don't let him take it..._

Who are you?

_I am your memory. Listen to me, don't let him take that..._

Why should I listen to you?

_Because you know that I am right..._

I don't!

_It's time that you have your memory back... Although it was very short..._

What's short, I...

(From now on, it's the normal story.)

Something entered to Elwynn's mind... Memory... Her memory was back! And she... Oh mine! What was she doing? She was helping Hao to get the sacred stone of Aureate? She couldn't let a mistake like that happened! She moved to him in great speed and penetrated in the star symbol before he did. Electric shocks shocked her. Although she was in pain and her blood was flushing out because of the attacks, she still approached it like it was nothing. This was something she must do... She just couldn't let Hao get it...

"_Five great elements,_

_Please release your hidden power._

_The power of time;_

_Let it be added to the star_

_In where everything circulates."_

The pentagon star reshaped to a hexagon one.

"_Time,_

_lived in my soul and heart,_

_let it be once more released."_

Purple light came out and shot at Elwynn. It felt like a sword piercing her body and soul... She didn't mind. No! She mustn't mind...

"_Through my heart,_

_Time's rhythm shall beat again._

_Through my blood,_

_Time's power shall regain._

_Through my breath,_

_Time shall return._

_Now, let the night sings its last nocturne._

_So when light comes,_

_Time shall grant me the power to see what future becomes!" _

That purple orb thing flew down to her and entered in her. The others were all astonished since she didn't offer it to Hao-sama. Little by little, her hair turned to white like she was before. She looked at them with a cold and wicked smile.

"Give the scared stone to Hao-sama!"

"For what reason should I give my belonging to others? This is my own, and forever mine."

"YOU!"

"Get out of the way." Hao said, and they did. "Who are you?"

"How can you not tell? Elwynn Eleanor is my name."

"Are you? The Ely I know is not like this."

"Did you not already say that the 'Ely' you knew was gone? Then why bring this matter that you already decide on the answer on the surface again? Now, are you wishing to obtain this orb?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Tell me where Ely is and I shall forgive you."

"Forgive? Please do not joke with me. I am the High Priestess, the strongest being on Earth."

"Strongest?"

"Yes. Now, if you will please forgive me, important matters are waiting for me. Likings such as you are not worth my time."

"Are you sure?"

He summoned his spirit of fire.

"The spirit of fire will do me no harm."

She vanished at his sight.

"Hao-sama... She betrayed you..."

"Shut up."

"But..."

He looked at the spot where she was. Did she betray hi again? Were the thoughts that she had been made up? Did she pretend to have her memories lost? He will not forgive her. No, not this time. He gave her a chance to be on his side again, but she threw it away. He shall no longer go easy on her, even if she was Ely...

---------

When Christopher, Loki, and Yuki found Elwynn, she was lying on the ground and wasn't moving at all. Her pink hair was in a mess, and her clothes were dirty. He immediately tried to take her but forgot that he was a spirit. Then, he used the star mirror and brought her inside. He must find a person to take care of her... And whom did she trust? Yoh? Ren? Anna? He did not have a second thought and headed back to them.

---------

As soon as he went there, he saw all of them dead tired and on the ground. As Anna was the only one not tired, she was to one to go to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wynn Wynn... I need you to heal her..."

"Heal her? Why should I?"

"It is the least you can do to repay her for giving them more power."

"We did not ask for it."

"You..."

"Chris, don't be like this. Help is the last thing I need."

Elwynn came out of the mirror.

"Don't come out! You are already too weak..."

"It no longer matters."

"Then let's go back to home. Don't fight anymore."

"Shall I remind you that we do not possess a place called home? If you continue to persuade me not to fight, I shall banish you from my sight."

"Wynn Wynn..."

She turned to Yoh and said,

"If you weaklings cannot control your power, may I suggest you to train with Chris."

"BUT..."

"This is my wish, are you opposing me?"

"No..."

"Then stay, stay until they know how."

"We don't need your help."

"You do, and you know you do."

---------

"YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! How can you not know that?give me 500 puch ups in one minute!"

"tha's impossible!"

"It is possible. Now, DO IT!"

"Yes!"

Christopher's hell training was even worst than Anna's. He seemed to be rushing them. Two days passed, and, as each day passed by, he made the training even harder than before. It was...more than horrible... Elwynn came on the third day. She saw them all turned to dust.

"Have you finished your training?"

The silence treatment was the only thing that answered her. She laughed and healed them.

"Do you want to try your power? Remember just to use your spirit unity since the outcome of your powers may be too great. Let's go to the lake and test it out."

---------

They went to the lake and used spirit unity. Yoh used his sword's edge and touched the lake. Immediately, it sliced the lake to two along with the ground beneath it. Ren's sword touched the earth and cut all the soil into little pieces. Of course, others complained about it because he put their life in danger. HoroHoro froze the whole land, including his friends, in one second by using one finger... He almost got killed by the rest of the gang. The others' power greatly increased as well.

"I'm positively sure that you are all pleased with this result. You might look at the orable bell to see how strong you have become."

They all looked and...

"528 510?" HoroHoro cried out loud.

"555 035?" Even Ren shouted.

All of their furyoku was in the 50 thousand. They were all... more than amazed.

"This level of furyoku should not make you this surprise. Compared to Hao's, yours is nothing."

"How much has he?"

"In this past months, he doubled his furyoku. He has now 2.5 million."

"WHAT!!!"

"Then can't you raise ours to..."

"I cannot. Your body cannot sustain such change in this short amount of time."

"How Hao..."

"..."

"Did you..."

"No, it is not my doing. I did what I could, and the rest is up to you."

"We still don't trust you. Hao took you, and you escaped without getting hurt."

"Why do you say that I'm unharmed?"

She took up her left hand sleeve and revealed a black tattoo that covered her whole arm.

"This is the curse that he caused me to have in the past. It takes away my life's time each moment I use my furyoku. This time, it outgrew to this size. Is this what you call unharmed?"

She pulled back her sleeve and vanished at their sight. Christopher was also gone.

---------

"Hao-sama, everything is ready."

"Ah."

"Shall we set for it?"

"No, we will wait for Ely to fall into this trap."

"Hai."

---------

"Yin, Yue." Elwynn called them forth.

"Wynn Wynn! Why are you using more of your furyoku?"

"Christopher Ivarice. Did I not say it already? Do you wish me to repeat myself? DO NOT persuade me in doing anything." She faced to the two people who appeared. "Yin, Yue, there is one thing I must ask you."

(In case if you haven't noticed, Ely became colder than before. Reason? At the bottom...)

"We will answer anything you wish to know."

"Hao. Where did he learn to reincarnate?"

"... Hao-dono learns it after he mastered the 5 elements..."

"I asked 'where'."

"..."

"Do not lie to me."

"..."

"Is this a promise to Hao for not telling me?"

"..."

"Never will you tell?"

"..."

"I'll still find out."

"..."

"You may go."

"Master Elwynn..."

"Say no more unless if you wish to tell me the truth."

"The truth you seek lies in Mount Aureate..."

"Please do be careful, Master, for you cannot let that curse grow..."

"It already has."

She showed them her arm.

"Master!"

"I took the sacred stone, and it grows each time I use my furyoku."

"..."

"Do you wish to see my death?"

"NO!"

"Then tell me. If I go to Mount Aureate again, it may make my tattoo grow bigger."

"..."

"Master...Hao-dono... He learns it... At Salkerye..."

"My assumption is right. He did take my mirror to learn it... That is quite intelligent of him... The belonging of the High Priestess was given by the Great Spirit itself. The only thing that surpasses all law of time..."

"Master..."

"Let me be alone."

"Yes, Master..."

_That was why... If more time were given to him, he would have learned it by himself. However, inside the mirror, 'something else' was there... Did he see 'it'? Or did he just use it to neglect the flow of time outside and used more time to learn it? If that were the case, it would be so great... But... If he really did, then I cannot avoid wasting anymore of my power, even if I have to hide or to lie all my life. I cannot let 'it' escape. This is my fault in the beginning... I cannot let this go wrong again. This is the only thing that I can do. OH! Was that why the Great Spirit ordered me to kill Hao? No... I must kill him. But until I can make sure that I can kill him, I must be cold. Any emotion will cause my tattoo to grow. I have to be. I cannot let that tattoo grow... Never, EVER! I'm the only one who can stop this. If I fail, no one can do this. For sure, DEFINITELY! Hao will die, in my hands. _

End of chapter 12

Another long chappie! So hope to have a lot of reviewS!!!


	13. Ch13 Past Betrayal Part I

**Wishing you a happy Thanksgiving!**

Update a chapie just because of thanksgiving! Thank you for supporting my story!

**Winner-loser: **Thanks!

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi (chap 10): **The most important thing is that you reply now! I especially made few chapters longer cuz I didn't update it for a long time. Hehehe! But welcome back (kinda...)

**Lilka: **I'm the best? Why? Hehehe! This chappie is about the past again! After this past, and the one that follows it, there will be no more past! (except one more time... in the late future, I think). So... Hehehe! Thanks! You are right, Shaman King rocks!

**Michi**: Hehehe! You are mistaken about something. That was a long chapie! You fail your math exam? How come? (I still don't know if I fail mine or not). I made it back to like the beginning because that's the whole point. The things before are like Ely's confusion and undecided moments. This time, it's like no joke. It's a MUST-KILL. The three days is already gone, since her memory is back. By the way, I put up a kissy pic... Hehehe! Your request... Let's pretend that that was it for now...

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi (chap11):** The present one. When it is the past, I'll usually put in the chapter "past---something". Sorry if it confuse you. And I won't take out Anna cuz it makes the story moving... I can put the mean things to her since she's already a character like that. It's like normal for her. It is a bit sad, since Ely just wants to be with Hao for once in her life. But... (wait till you get to chapter 12) I love writing poetry and songs. But I'm really not good at it. I try my best though, hehehe!

**Kausi:** Thank you!

**Cindy Asukaru:** I'll try my best!

**Ely-sama:** Sorry for the confusion...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 13---...

Past---Betrayal, part I

(Oh yes, I forgot to mention. The heartaches that Elwynn has when she uses furyoku are the warning to her so that she won't go take the sacred stone, which made her tattoo grow bigger. And, Ely got her memory back in case if it is not clear.)

Elwynn was found, even if Christopher gave back all the spirits back to the family. It seemed that the family was not willingly to let her roam free. Now, she was in a prison along with Christopher because they believed that he was with her. She looked at the window that shined light upon her. What was Hao doing now? Will he miss her now that she was gone? Or... Will he just forgot about her? Hao's presence was the only thing that kept her eagerly to continue to support the horrible training that her family gave her. Everyday was torture. Electric shock and fire were like her daily basic training. It was not training; it was torture.

Christopher was beating almost to death, just like her. However, he didn't have the fast ability to heal himself like she did. She tried to heal him but didn't even have enough furyoku. Why was she getting weaker? Was it because she lied... NO! That couldn't be the case. Again and again she tried, and every time was unsuccessful.

"Do waste your power. It will not help him. Now, tell me why you are no longer a candidate."

"'It' told me that I am not..."

"Liar."

"It's true. I don't have the symbol of candidate on my left hand."

"Then why do you still have the power to heal yourself?"

"It's a gift."

"After the torture, we'll see if you will tell us the truth or not."

"You are talking as if I've never been tortured."

"Not you, Christopher."

"But he's already hurt..."

"Do you think that we'll care for traitors?"

"No, because you don't even care for your own child."

"Of course I care for you."

"You don't."

"Let's not get carried with such insignificant matter. Bring that traitor to the torture room."

"No!"

"Then tell me."

"I couldn't predict the thing I was supposed to predict, so I could not become a High Priestess. And they kicked me out of there."

"So the Great Spirit did not actually refuse you as a candidate?"

"No. It did. My power is getting weaker. I can't heal Chris is a perfect example."

"Hum... We'll see about that."

---------

Christopher was released of the prison few days after he completely healed himself. He came to see Elwynn each three days to tell her that he didn't die. Elwynn's father, the head of the Eleanor family, pushed her to train more than her limits. Once more, she lost her freedom. Will she ever be out of the control of this family? Will someone come and save her? Hao...

---------

Hao had been told that Elwynn mistook her family's words and ran away from home. Now, she was back and happy. He did not really believe it but didn't do much. He once sneaked into the mansion of the Eleanor family but couldn't find where Elwynn was. He thought that she was avoiding him again. Did she not want to see him? Didn't she say that she didn't want to separate from him again?

---------

_Here he is! The child of a monster!_

_He's devil caring the face of a human!_

_Get him away from us... We don't want him to be here!_

Words echoed in his ears for years. He worked all his life for those pathetic humans, and this was the thing they did to repay him? Those insignificant humans could never understand the art of Shaman. Never... They shouldn't even exist at all. That was it! All he had to do was to eradicate all those irrelevant beings, and this world would be whole. Nevertheless, no one, not even the Asukura family, wanted to support him. Who would? Ely... Would she be on his side?

---------

Five years had passed. It was all it took to erase the happiness that Elwynn regain in the short moment she had with Hao. Soon, it will be the Shaman Fight, and the High Priest had not yet been decided. She was still not a candidate, but her father seemed to believe that she would be. She couldn't be, not after she lied to the current High Priestess. She lied because she, as a candidate, could not have any feelings or whatsoever. She had to have a calm heart to determine the future Shaman King and to help him in succeeding the throne. She lied... She lied about Hao... All her heart was to him, and the High Priestess knew it. She kicked Elwynn out of the three places for being candidates.

Elwynn had becoming stronger than everyone, including her father. She could be not under his control, but her father used her compassion for others and forced her to stay.

She began to travel around the world but was avoiding any coincidence of meeting Hao. She wanted to see him but wasn't sure if she could go away from him once she met him again. She had a prediction. Yes, for all those years, she still had endless sleeping night of predictions. It was about something of horrible that she dreamt over and over again but couldn't remember what was it about.

At the same day she wanted to take a walk to the temple, she heard a small whispering melodious voice. Unintentionally, she followed it. It led her to a place she had never seen. There was...the Great Spirit? Could here be the sacred path to the stars? Why would she be here? She looked around, and something threw down to her hands. It was a hexagon star mirror.

_Take it, and use it well._

"Who are you?"

_Time will no longer be controlling you. You shall have all control of time._

"Why would I want that?"

_Candidate for High Priestess, Elwynneria Kallisto Arimrun Von Eleanor, shall become the High Priestess. May you guide the long lost path to the right direction._

"I can't be! I..."

_I bid you farewell, until the next time we meet._

"WAIT!"

---------

Elwynn thought that she was just dreaming. There was no trace or anything like that to prove of what she just 'dreamt'. Like with her other dreams, she neglected it and moved on to another place.

---------

No one knew why the Shaman Fight would begin in the next month. It seemed the High Priestess had been decided, but no one knew whom she was. Elwynn did not want to reveal herself. Was it really a dream? Or... Scared to know the answer, she ran away from Patch. On her way, she helped countless spirits to find their home. However, there were three who decided to stay with her. Elwynn gave the three of them a name: Reithia, Hailey, and Edward. Somehow, the place she ended up was the Asukura family's house.

"Oh! Is that you, Elyria?"

"Elyria?" Elwynn was quite surprised to hear such name. "Have I met you before?"

"You don't remember us? We met five years ago."

"Give it up, Yin. She does not worth your time here."

"Oh! You are Yin and Yue!"

"Hey, what did you just say, Yue?"

"Nothing."

"Hum... There is something that I have to be clear... My name is not Elyria. I'm Elwynn."

"HA! I knew that you were the one whom we must find! Whose the stupid brother now?"

"I was the one who said that!"

"You still haven't change."

"You didn't either, except prettier."

"Stop this nonsense."

"Hehe."

"Hum... Did you come for Hao-dono?"

"Yin, we are not supposed to be calling him that... He is the traitor..."

"Wait, did you just say that he's a traitor?"

"Yes. He wants to kill all people except the Shamans."

"But Hao-dono..."

"Why would he what that?"

"We don't know."

"We used to follow Hao-dono but ever since he changed, we no longer did."

"Then he's alone..."

"Yes."

"Thank you for this information."

Elwynn immediately set for Hao. She must be at his side at the moment he needed the most! She cannot let him think that all humans are bad... This was just so wrong! With her power, it wasn't hard at all to find him. When she did find him, he was been attacked.

"Chicchee na"

"Hao!"

She flew to him and held him. Never will she let him go...

"Ely! What are you doing here?"

"I..."

"Who are you? And why are you with that traitor?"

"Hao is not a traitor..."

"He wants to kill all humans. If that is what you call not a traitor, then what is it?"

"He..."

"Ely, stop this. This should be over in an instant."

"Don't..."

It really ended in an instant. Hao was way powerful than the ones who attacked him. Elwynn was trembling. How could Hao become so heartless?

"Ely?"

"How..." _How could he kill all those people?_

"..."

"Hao..." _What should I say to him? I... I don't want him to kill..._

"I will not kill unless I'm in danger."

"You... You can read my mind?"

"..."

"Can you promise me not to kill anymore?"

"If I am not in danger."

"Ok..."

---------

Elwynn stayed at Hao's side. Each day, she tried to convince him that humans were not insignificant. He listened to her a little bit more each day. The Asukura family not longer searched for them, or at least they thought.

News for the unknown disease, which killed both of the candidates for High Priestess and the current High Priestess, spread across the world. Since both of them were dead, the only remaining person to become the High Priestess was... Elwynn. She acknowledged that fact as soon as she saw the mirror again. She tried to avoid thinking about it and gave the mirror to Hao for safekeeping. (Yup, that's when he learned how to revive).

Eleanor family sought after her while she was with Hao all along. One day, she was found. They wanted to force her to become the High Priestess, but Hao killed them all. Once again, she was in agony about Hao's killing. Again and again, all those innocent people were dead...

"Ely, will you go away from me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You hate killing."

"Then don't kill anymore."

"If I don't, they'll get you."

"But I still don't want you to..."

"If you must choose between the world and me, who will you choose?"

"You."

"Then forget all that."

"..."

"Promise me that you will never go away from me."

"I promise."

---------

Even if she promised him that she wouldn't think of it, it still haunted her. She dared not telling Hao or he would be worried. Hao left her alone and went out. She didn't want him to go away from her, but he told her to trust him. She waited and waited for him days and days after days. Still, he didn't return. Desperate of being alone, she went after him. It wasn't hard finding Hao. He and she were the two most powerful people of the time. She traced him and saw, ... Hao destroying her family... Her voice ran away from her as well as her ability to walk. She looked at him slaying everyone of her family. She did not like them but did not wish for their death. Just as she wanted to go out to stop Hao, someone caught her. It was Christopher along with the two sacred spirits, Loki and Yuki.

"Wynn Wynn, this has gone too far. We have to kill Hao."

"I won't. If I have to choose between the world and him, it will be he."

"That's foolish! You shouldn't be like this! You are the High Priestess... You are not supposed to take side!"

"And yet I am. Hao is the only one I love and dream about. I will be on his side, even if it means the death of the whole world."

"You can't!"

He harshly seized her in his embrace.

"Wynn Wynn, why must he be the one you love? Can I not be the one? I have been your side since the first time I met you. I did not betray you or harm you, not even the moments your father tortured me. I love you, and I will always."

"Sorry..."

"I don't want that! All I want is you! You are the only one for me!"

"I'm sorry. You are important to me, but not like this."

"I endure the pain with you! And what has he done for you? Nothing! He harms you more than he cherishes you! Why him? Why someone who hurts you so much?"

"If love can be explained, it wouldn't be love."

"You..."

"Let go of her."

"Hao!"

"I won't."

"I said, let go of her."

"I won't."

Hao attacked Christopher. One move was all it took to have Christopher all injured. Instinctively, Elwynn went to Christopher.

"Are you... Are you betraying me?"

"No! Hao, listen..."

"I don't want to."

"But..."

"Did you not say that you will choose me over the whole world? Now, is it going to be him or me?"

"Don't make me to choose..."

"Him or me?"

"He's very important to me. He..."

"More important than me?"

"No..."

"Then go away from him."

"I won't let you kill him."

"Let me? Who do you think you are?"

"..."

This just wasn't right. It wasn't just Christopher anymore. Killing would not solve anything. Hao shouldn't stain his hands with all these killings. If there were someone who would stop him, it would be she. She must do this... She must be strong enough to conquer him! As those thoughts passed her mind, the mirror that she gave to Hao for keeping went to her. She seized it very hard. She knew what she had to do. She was the High Priestess, the one who will follow the orders of the Great Spirit.

For the first time, she fought against Hao. Pain. It was nothing but pain. Nevertheless, she had to defend Christopher. She already caused him so much suffering...

"You are choosing him over me?"

Hao's sad face harmed her even more than his attacks, and yet, she kept attacking. It was obvious that Elwynn did not want to harm Hao. She used nothing but Yin Yang jutsu. She was going to lose, and she knew it. Jus the moment she was about to prepare for her death, she saw something that she would do anything not to see... Christopher pulled his sword and pierced his own heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Her voice echoed throughout the whole region as Christopher disappeared from her sight.

End of chapter 13

A bit sad for Thanksgiving, but hey! Who cares? (At least I don't!)


	14. Ch14 Past Betrayal Part II

**Sorry** for the long time no-update! I've a lot of sschool work to do... and the coming week is my mid-term... Sorry agaiin! (I may not update in the coming week...)

**Michi: **Ta tadum! Another kissy picture! I like this one, don't know why. It gives me a pretty good feel about it. The betrayal story doesn't stop there (go read the story). And no one can eat sugar more than me in one day! Muhahaha! (That's why I can write so much! Hehehe!)

**Cindy Asakura:** It's sad, isn't it? Hehehe! I love sad stuffs, so get used to it (Or maybe you already have!) **Request a pic!**

**Winner-Loser:** I'm heartless. Didn't I already say so? (Or did I?) but Chris is a spirit, right? A spirit is someone who is dead but stays in the human world. You should have already known that Chris would be dead, shouldn't you?

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi:** I love complicated things again and again! Thanks for telling me that I can't put the authored notes... I've to change it... I just hope that no one will report be I do it... But which ones do you think is author's notes? Cuz I read it and just find two (in chap 12 and 13)... I don't want any mistakes. A little bit of help? Pretty please? (I'll change it as soon as I find the all) Hao picy's problem... I've trouble finding my Shaman King episodes... I really don't remember how he looks like... But thank you for your advice; I'll try to change! Hehehe! Oh! By the way, I put a new picy! And Chris didn't 'really' die. He is just, well, a spirit like you have seen before... Hehehe! **Request a pic!**

**4 reviews only... **I'm losing my reviewers... Luckily I still have you four...** Is there anything wrong with my story? Please tell me!**

And I'm taking request pictures from **Cindy Asakura & Helena-Jeanne-Chibi. **Michi, you just got yours so... Winner-Loser, you still haven't requested yours.

**_PICTURE updated!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 14---...

Past---Betrayal part II

"Chris!"

He was no longer there by her side... He... He was always, always with her... All she wanted was to have a chance to say thank for all he had done. Was wishing a sin now? She didn't even noticed that Hao was aiming for her... Christopher reappeared in form of a spirit and forced Elwynn to us spirit control to dodge Hao's attack. Wait... Did he... Did he kill himself so that he could help her fight Hao back? No... It couldn't be... She, for the first time, used her star mirror to teleport her out of there with all three spirits.

"Eky... Why have you betrayed me?"

---------

It took Elwynn a while to recover from that shock. Christopher did not say anything to her. He just kissed her hand and bowed to her. Minutes after, people gathered around her.

"I am Elwynneria Kallisto Arimrun Eleanor, High Priestess of all Shamans, and server of the Great Spirit."

"Hail High Priestess."

"..."

---------

Three more days had passed. People praised Elwynn as if she was the goddess. She didn't accept it very well. She hated it. It was imprisonment. Since the fight started, the numbers of death increased very fast. Killing was such an easy job. Everyday, more people died. To stop this madness, Elwynn entered the fight. She wasn't allowed, but, somehow, the Great Spirit allowed her so. Most people never saw her, so she was fine as a participant of the shaman fight.

On the other hand, Hao was recruiting people to his side. Only few people joined him. People feared to be with him, so they were all relying on the Asakura family to kill that monster. He was the one who killed the most people out of all fights. As the fight continued on, people's fear of Hao grew. They were all sure that they would be exterminated by Asakura Hao.

Elwynn's side had her five spirits and Christopher's spirit. He did not say anything to her. He stayed inside the mirror and did not talk to anyone. Being alone in that mess, she could only stop certain deaths. She had been avoiding Hao.

She had been following the orders of the Great Spirit. She acted out its will and led the shaman fight to its desire. Wouldn't it be great if all continued like that? Hao was alive, and so was she...

---------

The Asakura family went to see the High Priestess. They seemed to have thought out a plan to kill Hao. As the High Priestess, it was her obligation. As Elwynn, it was the last thing she wanted. All of them gathered at the temple. A lot of YinYang masters thought out ways to kill him. The 1080 was born. It was named 1080 because there were 1080 spells that may have the chance to win against Hao. Elwynn took no parts of making it. They all murmured behind her back about how she wanted to become Hao's Shaman Queen. She knew all that and endured all those things everyday. It was her fault. She shouldn't have falling in love with him. That alone was a sin. The only ones who were at her side were Yin and Yue. They seemed to want to protect her from all those rumours.

"Master Elwynn? Are you here?"

"What's the matter, Yin?"

"Have you seen Yue? He seems to have disappeared."

"I'll take a look of his whereabouts."

She looked in the mirror, and it showed her that Yue was... with Hao?

"Yin, why is Yue with Hao?"

"Hum... I don't know?"

"Are you two still with Hao?"

"Of course not! Why would we still be with Hao-dono?"

"Dono? Isn't he an enemy now?"

"..."

"Tell me. Are you two with him? If yes, then why are you here with me?"

"Hao-dono told us to protect you. He doesn't want you to have any harm..."

"Do not want me to have any harm, UNTIL he kills me. Isn't that right?"

"..."

"I will fight with him as soon as the Great Spirit gives me the order. Are you sure that you can fight with him?"

"We vowed to Hao-dono that we'll protect you no matter what, even if it means to hurt him."

"That's some loyalty."

"Master..."

"Bring Yue back. And I'll pretend that nothing happened."

"But..."

"Just go."

"Yes, Master."

---------

**Elwynn's POV**

The Asakuras all start to lure Hao into their trap. I try to warn them that it will not succeed. They do not want to hear me. They all thought that I just want to stop Hao from dying. They do not want to believe my premonitions. The Great Spirit stops me from continuing to talk to them, and I did. I don't understand the Great Spirit at all. It seems that it is seeking for something. I don't know what it wants, but I know that it means no harm.

I watch the members of the Asakura family die one by one. They are all blaming me. I just listen to their senseless words and do not react to it. It still hurts me although I try to ignore them. I want to go see Hao, but the Great Spirit forbids me to. What should I do?

**End of POV**

Elwynn did not act differently to Yin and Yue after knowing that they were on Hao's side. It was probably due to the fact that only they trusted her. The insults that she took by day increased with the numbers of deaths. More and more she isolated herself to the public. She only came out when there was the necessity to intervene or when it was the order of the Great Spirit. Her power also increased. The only thing she did when she was isolating herself was to power up her furyoku and stored them up inside her mirror. Why storing them? She did not know. It was the will of the Great Spirit.

She believed in it. She could no longer trust in her own judgement. She may be doing things that were wrong without knowing because she loved Hao. She relied on it and did everything it asked her to do.

---------

Elwynn followed the Great Spirit's order and went to see the head of the Asakura family head. They did not welcome her, so she forced her way in. The head welcomed her though. He seemed to believe in her.

"What can I do to help you?"

"I want Yin and Yue to stay with me."

"Are they not already doing that?"

"I want them to be out of the Asakura family."

"That's impossible. Beside that traitor, Yin and Yue are the most powerful youth members in the Asakura family. We cannot give all the talented ones to you."

"I see. I will not force you. However, I believe that it would be best if they learn the art of the ten priests. If that is what you wish, I shall say no more. Still, may I give you a suggestion?"

"I'll be graceful."

"Do not attack Hao within these three days. If you do, disaster shall occur."

"What kind of disaster?"

"I am not allowed to reveal the future before it is unfolded."

"Then I shall order them not to attack. May I ask you a favour?"

"It depends on the will of the Great Spirit."

"May you please come to the coronation of the newest Asakura head that will be held three days from now? Your presence is important."

"I will. Farewell."

After she was gone, few other people came.

"Should we believe her? After all, she is the High Priestess."

"She loves Hao, and that's a fact. That's why we should not believe in her."

"But..."

"We shall proceed as planned."

"Yes."

---------

Three days from that day, Elwynn went there. No one seemed to want her there. Yin and Yue just stayed with her. They did not go anywhere away from her. Deciding that her presence did nothing good, she went away from the main room. From that moment on, all went well...until the appearance of Hao...

"It's the coronation of 'my' family, and I am not invited?"

"Hao!"

"You felt right into our trap."

The place where Hao was standing had a pentagon star. It reacted to the spells that the Yin Yang masters chanted. Hao just smiled disobediently.

"Is this what you call to be a trap?"

He easily reflected that star to those who were chanting the spell.

"Should I kill you now?"

"Just kill us, you monster."

"Where is Ely?"

"We don't know."

"She has been disturbing for quite a while, even more than your whole family out together."

"Isn't she..."

"She is not with me."

"I am not with him."

Elwynn went out in her usual cold and calm mode. It seemed that she already knew that this would happen. She performed a seal and dispelled the others.

"What do you want, Hao?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie?"

His innocent smile stroked her heart. No! She mustn't feel anything for him... He signalled for her to follow him, and she did.

They went to Patch. She didn't know why he wanted to get this far. It was easy to travel between seas, but it still took some time. He landed at a lake.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"..."

"Not answering is not an option."

"Hao, what do you really want? You are killing all those people..."

"And yet you did nothing to stop me, did you?"

"I only follow the Great Spirit's order."

"And its order is to stop me from completing certain something, and not to stop me from killing?"

"..."

"This is a chance that I am giving you. Will you join me?"

"I will not."

"Why? Do you not care for me?"

"I do care... But I cannot forget my duty as High Priestess."

"You hate that, don't you?"

"..."

"Don't you want to be selfish for once and be with me?"

"I don't."

They did not talk. Elwynn looked at him. He did not change at all... Except the fact that... He was sad now...

---------

The others' view of Elwynn drastically changed. They all praised her. They even consulted her for plans to kill Hao. She did not like the change at all. That would mean that she'll have to kill Hao... Wasn't that the thing she must do? She did not want to kill him. However, that was the wish of the Great Spirit.

This time, the Asakura family made up a plan. It was very carefully planed even Elwynn must say that. Of course, she was the one to provide them the essential information. She was betraying Hao. Could she have the choice not to? Yes, she did. Nevertheless, she couldn't let Hao be like that anymore. This wasn't his usual self. If killing him is the only way to solve it, so be it.

---------

CRASH! A loud sound of broken dishes woke Elwynn up. She was dreaming...about the future again. She did not understood what that dream was. All she saw was that the Spirit of Fire was gone, and an unknown person to her took it. It was a weird dream. Everything, including the environment, was so unfamiliar to her. Was that going to be the late future? She got out of bed, and something hit her heart strong... What was that she was feeling? Was...Was Hao in trouble?

With the help of her mirror, she tracked Hao down. He was hurt. The Asakura family actually succeeded in hurting him.

"Where is Ely?"

Even with all those injuries, he tried to seek for Elwynn.

"If you fight back, we'll kill Elwynn."

"Don't you dare!"

"What can you do with this body?"

"Chichnee na"

Pain. Injuries. Blood. Still he did not wish to give up.

"Ely, where are you?"

Elwynn wanted to go to him, but other people stopped her from going. Without wanting to see Hao like that, she ordered Yin and Yue to attack them.

"Hao!"

She ran to him and protected him from further attacks. She still couldn't do this. She still couldn't see Hao dying...

"Ely..."

"Hao, you fell right into our trap. She is the one who made up this plan. She is with us, and she wants your death. All the things we said were just lies to keep you distracted."

"You!"

Blood went out of his mouth.

"Hao!"

"Don't come near me..."

"I didn't..."

"Let go of me."

He pushed her away. He tried to get up with his injured body.

"Now that I know she betrays me, I have no more worries."

He stroke back. Elwynn wanted to stop him but...

_Do not move..._

What?

_If you do not wish to kill Hao, then do not move._

Why... He's going to die!

_But not through your hands._

I don't want him to die! Not in any way!

_You do not have the choice._

I... Great Spirit, please, help him...

_You know what are the consequences if he does not die, don't you?_

I don't want him to die... Please...

_There is nothing that you and I can do._

Why am I wasting my time listening to you? I should save him instead!

_Don't, or I'll..._

She didn't want to listen to it anymore. She took out her bow and arrows and prepared to strike. Suddenly, a harsh pain started on her left hand. It was... absorbing her furyoku? She saw a small black tattoo appearing on her hand.

_I told you not to move._

What is that?

_A curse. It happens when a High Priestess do not obey me._

What does it do?

_It follows you until the day you die. If you use your furyoku, it'll absorb it faster. _

Still, I will save Hao!

She was too late. The last image she saw of Hao was his face of anger and wanting for vengeance at her...

"HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Asukura family members were all satisfied. They went away and left the heartbroken Elwynn alone. She could barely move herself to him. She touched that cold body of his. She slowly kneeled down and kissed him. Her wet tears felt upon his face.

"Hao, wake up... Please, tell me that I am dreaming... No! My dreams will come true... Tell me that you are joking or that you are playing with me... Don't you always do that? Don't you always like to make me mad? Wake up! This isn't funny anymore."

He did not answer her. It started raining. The water of the sky mixed up with her salty tears. Hao was dead. He will never be at her side ever again...

---------

Elwynn was like a living doll. She did not move according to her own emotion. She was like a puppet. Even her dreams did not affect her until 'that' dream.

She dreamt about that person who stole the spirit of fire, and others called by 'the reincarnation of Hao'...

"Great Spirit, is it true that Hao... Hao will reincarnate?"

_You dreamt about that?_

"I did."

_It is true. but it is not a good matter. He exceeds all limits of human and learns how to revive himself..._

"When... When will he..."

_500 years from now._

500 years? Then I cannot see him...

_No, you will not. You only have 300 years of life. However, because you disobeyed me, the length has been cut short._

"Is there no way for me to see him?"

_There is a way. _

"What is it? I am willing to do anything just to see him again..."

_I could seal you, and you will remain dormant until the day you are powerful enough to break it on your own._

"Then I'll see Hao?"

_You will. Because I am counting on you to kill Hao._

"I won't! I will not kill Hao!"

_You must. His revival is disturbing the circle of life. Your selfishness of wanting to see him will cause enough trouble. Being able to revive is not something good. It will devour his soul soon or later. There is no eternal life in this world. Do you want his soul forever to disappear?_

"No..."

_Then kill him. It is part of the deal of you wanting to see him. _

"..."

_I shall seal you now with the power of the ten priests. Before you do that, you have to put all your current furyoku inside this stone. It is a sacred stone that will amplify your furyoku. I will put it in Mount Aureate. You have to start all your training from scratch. Remember that if you take it, you will have all the furyoku you have and will have million fold. And, that curse will act on you._

"What is the extend of that curse do?"

_It will devour your life, and it'll bring you to jeopardy. As the High Priestess, you have the power to summon the spirit of time. That curse will bring 'it' forward. It will kill everything that is 'evil'. If you don't kill Hao, 'it' will._

"I am not given any choice, am I?"

_That is your fate. Farewell until the next time we meet._

"I hope that that day will not come..."

End of chapter 14

Long chappie! Hehehe! Please **REVIEW**!!! I'm begging you! Oh, and no more past! Isn't that great?


	15. Ch15 Imprison, Premonition

**Lady Dragonfly23: **Will Ely have to kill Hao? Oh well, I haven't decided that yet, so please keep on reading. And welcome back (you seem to have gone for a long time...)

**Michi: **Thanks for your long review! Don't I love you or what! Hehehe! The past is fun? Yahoo! I thought that it'll be boring! Happy!!! Can Hao die? Well... My story is a tragedy. But tragedy doesn't mean that someone must die, you know. So... e may not die... It'll depend on my mood, like always. This chappie is supposed to explain everything in the past, so if there is anything that is not clear, tell me... And I'll fix it. There are still some things that I did not explain, that are for later! Hao is a sweet guy, well; at least I try to make him sweet to Ely! Ely's curse, S-E-C-R-E-T!!! 2nd kissy pic is to make it up to you after the first one. I hope to get more reviews too! (Oups, my reply is quite long too!)

**Winner-Loser: **Ely is a sad character (maybe not at the end), but her life is a sad life...

**Wingweaver22: **I really hope that I'm not losing reviewers... I don't think that Hao actually got to be Shaman King. He thought he got the Great Spirit, but the Shaman fight continued after the anime, right? so the no one got the great spirit yet, and that means that Hao never was Shaman King. So the Great Spirit is not his ally. The Great Spirit doesn't want any bad guy to be shaman king, right? So... But that's just my own opinion. I thought that No one was Shaman King, so my story will make sense, right?

**ChuChu: **Of course they'll be interacting with each other! I'll kill myself if they don't! And this chapie will have them together. But thanks for the remark! (I almost forgot about that...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 15---...

Imprison, premonition

Elwynn went to Mount Aureate despite the fact that she may have the chance to make her curse grew. Even though she was there, she was only inside the mirror and trained like she was before. She continuously stored her furyoku inside the mirror. That action made her tattoo grew, but not as much as when she turned to the spirit of time. She, herself, was the medium to bring the spirit of time. Each time she would summon it, it would take a lot of her lifetime. 0

The Great Spirit hadn't given her any orders. It seemed that it would let her do anything on her own will. She kind of missed the way it used to lead her. At least she wouldn't have to feel guilty about it.

On the other hand, Christopher seemed not to want to talk to her. He was probably mad at her.

---------

"Hao-sama, Elwynn-sama seems not to want to appear. What should we do?"

"Ah."

"Hao-sama, can I lure her out?"

"Hm."

"If I hurt her, will you be mad?"

"No, because you won't have the chance to."

"But if I really did hurt her..."

"I will not mind."

"I won't fail you!"

---------

The trap that that person wanted to lure Elwynn out was a disaster. All Elwynn had to do was to ask Yin and Yue to take care of him. Of course, bringing two people back to life took her furyoku too. However, the tattoo did not grow because of that. It seemed that small use of furyoku would not affect the curse.

Elwynn received an order from the Great Spirit. It seemed that it wanted to quickly have the new Shaman King. Knowing that, she imposed a new rule to the tournament. Of course, the ten priests did not want to listen to her, but since it was the order of the Great Spirit, they had to follow. The new rule was that in three days, all those whose level of furyoku that hadn't reached to the 100 thousands will be exterminated from the fight. Having that rule, more than half of the people were gone. The ones remaining were Hao and his companion, Yoh and his friends, Elwynn's team, Jeanne, Lyserg, Marco, and few other people.

A lot of people complained about that rule although Elwynn didn't seem to be affected at all. She let the priests deal with all those problems. After she did that, the Great Spirit told her to go to a place called Illyrian.

Illyrian was only the name of a lake. There was a waterfall, and the water came from Mount Aureate. It had absolutely nothing else than water. She dived in it and saw, at the bottom of the lake, a box shinning in purple. She touched it, and it electrolysed her. Using her power of time, she turned back to the time when the box was not electrolysed. After doing that, she carefully opened it. It was a bracelet with a long ribbon with ancient scriptures written on it. She took it and worn it on her left hand. Three small chains, attached to a ring, appeared on three of her fingers.

_This is a sealing device that you shall use very soon._

"Yes, what is the next thing you wish me to do for you?"

_There is no need for that for now for Asakura Hao will soon arrive._

"Then shouldn't I be in hiding?"

_No. _

"Should I fight him?"

_No._

"If he were to kill me, should I still remain motionless?"

_He will not kill you. He needs you for something._

"What thing? It's it... 'That'?"

_Yes._

The Great Spirit's voice faded away.

"Hao."

Elwynn said without even looking at her back. Few spiral of water surrounded her and blinded her. She took no motion to resist it.

"I thought you want to kill me. Now, you are giving up without a fight?"

"I am not brainless. This water is not normal water. It comes from Mount Aureate, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"The only thing that I despise and fear is Mount Aureate's sacred water. I will not be crazy enough to fight it."

"Or you are just following the orders of the Great Spirit. But... There is a flaw of what you just said."

"There is?"

"Yes. The only thing you despise and fear should be I."

"Why?"

"You fear me for my power, and you despise me because you want to kill me."

"That's not the same."

"It is to me, so it is to everyone."

"Still so stubborn."

"Is that bracelet worth this much that you have to risk a chance of your appearance?"

"I don't know."

She really didn't know. The Great Spirit told her nothing of it. Maybe the only way that she would find was through her nightmares...

This sacred water had to power to seal. Of course, it was empowered by the bracelet that Elwynn took. Since Elwynn was sealing her current furyoku so that her curse would not grow, it wouldn't be wise for her to break the seal of the sacred water. They took her, and she did not resist.

---------

They put her in a chamber. It didn't look like a prison or anything alike. Instead, it was a very beautiful place. The whole room was covered by her favourite colour: violet. It seemed that it had been decorated according to her likes.

"Do you like it?"

"No."

"I thought that you would love something of this type. Am I wrong?"

"You are wrong."

"I am never wrong."

"Never is a too uncertain word for one to say. A person can chance from one day to another."

"Like you betray me?"

"If you must think in this way."

"I have given you chances to explain yourself. And you did not take them. I never give chances..."

"And yet you did to me. What would change if I tell you? The answer is nothing."

"Didn't you want to be at my side? Wasn't that your wish?"

"You say so yourself. '_Was'_. That is the past. Now, the only thing I want is to kill you."

"You want, or the Great Spirit wants?"

"I want. No one in the world can force me to do something that I don't want to, including you. This is my will, and forever mine."

"So you don't like this room?"

"No."

He ordered two people and 'escorted' her back to the dungeon. He was mad, and she could tell. He never was a good-tempered person and probably never will be. The dungeon wasn't anything nice. It was stinks, wet, and freezing cold. A warm and comfortable room wasn't for her. Never had she enjoyed her life without something bad happened to it afterward, and she shouldn't take things like that as granted. Each time she has fun, horror will come to her. It was mostly like rule to her.

She sat at the corner of the place. Her white dress was dirtied by the floor. She didn't seem to mind it. She meditated and tried to fall asleep.

---------

_Where am I? Where is here?_

Elwynn walked in the snow. It seemed that all the scenery was purely snow and nothing else. Somehow, the floor wasn't cold although she didn't have her shoes on. She was wearing a white silky dress that went along with her body and had purple silks to accentuate that white colour. Few animals walked her by. They seemed to be hungry. By using her power, she transformed the snow into a lake of fresh water and some fruits. Since she was feeling quite tired, she sat by the lake and drank some water. However, at the moment she looked at the water, she froze. Why... Why did she look like the spirit of time? When did she change to the spirit of time? Her black tattoo grew so much that was impossible to cover. Even her face had one. She was scare.

_Where is here? Why do I have that? What am I doing here? _

As to answer her curiosity, someone appeared. It was Hao. He seemed to be very evilly. That mustn't be he! He was nothing like that! She stared at him. Her heart was signalling her to run, but she didn't. Wait... Wasn't he... No! He hadn't! When... When did he become 'That'? He lifted his hand and aimed at his own heart...

---------

"Hao! Don't!!!!!!!"

"Don't what?"

Elwynn woke up in terror. Was it a dream? No! All her dreams were the future. It must be about to happen... If her theory she understood in the dream was right, then...

"What's wrong, Ely? Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Hao..."

She went into his embrace and dried her tears of fear on his clothes. She mustn't let that happen even if it'll mean the end of the world!

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right here with you."

"But..."

"You haven't had a real sleep for years, hadn't you? Did you not say that only in my embrace that you will not have nightmares? Go back to sleep. It's an order."

She didn't answer him. Why was he still so kind to her after all she had done? Yes, he vowed to kill her but... He never actually did. He was still Hao... She hugged him even harder than before and felt into a dreamless sleep.

Please Review!!! (Updated during class time...)


	16. Ch16 That

**Michi: **That's... Nice... Now, you are restricting me from making Hao die... It'll be no fun this way... SO! I'm telling you now, I might make him die!!!!!!! So that you won't be sure that I won't kill him!!!!!! AM I mean or what? I finished my work and was secretly typing it (I've more than half done) in class. No, I didn't get caught! Hehehe! Tks for concerning! I'll probably draw a pic of them... But I'm kinda waiting for those two people to request for a pic so... Oh well, their lost. Hehehe! I still don't have any ideas of pic yet...

**CindyAsakura: **So have you thought about your request pic yet?

**ChuChu: **Hehehe! What happens next is a mystery to me. I know almost nothing more than what you know. I invent the story as I type it so... I usually update fast, but now, I've tons of schoolwork so... Oh well, I'll try my best to update every four days. By the way, here they are, all together! Hehehe! You see, I DID listen to you! Hehehe (Ok, I've eaten too much chocolates....)

**Kausi: **Thanks for reviewing now! Hehehe! There is no reason to ask for forgiveness; homework is MUCH MORE important!!! Good luck with them!

**Waterose: **Thank you! Hope to see you more often!

**Winner-Loser: **Yup! I am lucky not to be caught! Ok, the future is only the part where Elwynn was dreaming. It's from "_Where am I?_" until "He lifted his hand and aimed at his own heart..." Is it more clearly now? Oh! And feel free to ask questions. I may not be clear sometimes so... but I really want you guys to understand it!!!

**Ely-sama: **Hum... Ok... Read the part where I wrote to Winner-Loser, and the pasts are entitled at the chapter's title. It is usually "past...".

**Wingweaver22: **I updated during my laboratory class. We have access to the net so I figure that it'll be better if I update it during the day instead of the night. So, I finished up my lab real quick, finished the story, and uploaded it. About the concern of "that", it is supposed to be confusing. But this chappie is about "that" so you should be able to understand it. If not, tell me! I love questions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 16---...

"That"

---------

_Mere dreams, fading words,_

_To where could they lead me?_

_Mere hopes, weakling wills,_

_What could they bring me?_

_I am lost in a path known as life._

_Because I couldn't reach to happiness,_

_I surrender to dismal emptiness. _

_But still, I cannot give up._

_Everything is predetermined by fate,_

_But still, I will seek for another road_

_Than the one fate offered me._

_I'll risk the hope that's faintly left_

_For the future I seek._

_The sun, bursting in distance,_

_Scattering down light of hope,_

_Wounds those who dare to try to reach to it._

_Still I will not give up,_

_Because I am fighting for all people's sake._

_But... Someday... Would somebody stay by my side..._

_For my very own sake?_

_Even though my heart wishes for a rest,_

_I will still move a step forward._

_Even though my dream may be dissolving,_

_I can't abandon this dream._

_I'll risk the hope that's faintly left_

_For all those who wish for peace._

---------

A dreamless night felt just too good. Hao really did stay by her side without leaving her for once despite the awful environment they were at. It was just like before, when they were still young... She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to lose this moment of having such secured feeling. She still did. She lifted herself from his arms. He just kindly looked at her and smiled.

Hao couldn't possibly be "That". He just couldn't be... She slowly touched his face and kissed him. He was cold like her. The dungeon's surrounding was not suitable for him at all. Just as she wanted to tell him to go away, he was lifting up and was taken Elwnn with him.

"The clothes are too dirtied."

He cleaned their clothes by using fuyoku. He neglected Elwynn's struggle to get out of his embrace and walked to the outside.

---------

The place he brought her to was a small underground sanctuary. There was no one there except them. Then, he entered to a portal... Wasn't that... The portal to Salkerye?

"Hao, why did you..."

"That's gate to Salkerye. You must have seen it."

"But... Why..."

"Why do you sound so surprised? Did you not know that I know everything? Since I am unable of using your mirror to access to Salkerye, the only way of entering is here. Isn't that right, my little Ely?"

"Why do you want to go there? There...There is nothing there!"

"Are your perceptions this bad? I thought that you already knew. Isn't Salkerye the place where "That" is? Isn't it where it has been held for more than thousand and thousand of years?"

"You talk to "That"?"

""That" showed me a lot of things. This world is too ugly. I must exterminate the humans."

"But that is just...not right! Hao, for once in your life, please, believe in my words. "That" will not do something that is not for its own benefit. He is just using you..."

"No one can use me."

""That" can! Its power is at the level of the Great Spirit! You cannot think of controlling him or..."

"Are you teaching me a lesson? If yes, I will kill you."

"I am not teaching you a lesson. I am just saying that "That" is not a simple spirit at all. "That" was born with the Great Spirit and is part of it. Like light needs darkness to show its shine, the Great Spirit and "That" are together. No one should break that bond between them..."

"Does it matter? I listen to no one."

"But..."

He didn't say anything more but didn't advance in the gate.

_Hao... You mustn't let "That" control you... It will only devour you... Indeed "That" is part of the Great Spirit, but it is just the part of envy, lust, gluttony, sloth, anger, pride, and greed. The seven deadly sins... The Great Spirit took out all those parts of it and sealed them inside Salkerye... Ever since then, "That" has been trying to get out of there. As the High Priestess, this is something that she must know. It is the main job as the High Priestess: to keep "That" from going out to destroy the world. "That" couldn't go out of there unless... "That" has the blood of the High Priestess and the dispel seal of the Five Spirits and the Spirit of Time. I must be careful of myself. I've all the elements that "That" needs to get out of there..._

"Hao, can we not go back to the time like before? Where we are all happy to live a normal life?"

"There is no normal life for me. My only destiny is to kill every human."

"Then can I at least be by your side? I will not stop you from killing anyone. I will not be a bother to you. I will not be your enemy anymore. But can I just be by your side? I just want to be with you even if you kill every person in the world."

"Why the change of mind now? Is it because of "That"?"

"I do not want you to be by my side because you've something else in your mind."

"I just want to be with you. Is it too much to ask for?"

"Yes."

She looked down on the ground. He unsealed the water lock that he placed on her.

"Just go. I don't want you here."

"Then why did you catch me?"

"I don't need to tell you."

---------

"Why Ely can't be at my side..."

_She will understand that someday... She will want to be by your side when she sees how powerful when you and I are together._

"She still wants to kill me."

_Only those with power will win at the end. Once she sees how powerful you really are, she will no longer wants to kill you. She will be back to your side like she was. She will no longer listen to that Great Spirit. All you have to do is unseal me, and we'll take the power of the Great Spirit. Together, we'll be invincible._

"Together? That's a too heavy word, isn't it?"

_It is good not to trust in others. That is why I chose you._

"You chose me? I chose you."

_If you must think so this way. That Elwynn will be back to you, and you will be happy once more. _

"..." _Will I?_

---------

The hooked people terrorised the entire Patch village. Even the ten Priests were powerless to stop them. As a last resource, they asked Elwynn to help. She refused them. First, she said that she would not be in Hao's way anymore. Second, the Great Spirit did not give her any orders.

Christopher did not agree with her way of working at all. She was getting to be too emotional. Her curse grew even though she did not use any furyoku.

"This is fate, just let it go."

That was the only thing she said to Christopher. She refused to say anything more. He was furious at her and went back inside the mirror. He didn't come out ever since. The hooked people did not go anywhere near her. So, naturally, people gathered near her to seek for protection. She let them stay there. She didn't even have the strength to kick them away.

---------

_Elwynneria..._

"You are not the Great Spirit... Who are you?"

_I am the Spirit of Time, the one who lets you possess the power of time._

"What do you want from me? And how can you communicate with me?"

_The curse... It is linked to me. If you let it grow, I will come out. I will turn the time of the world back to when there was no evilness. _

"I know that. But it still doesn't explain how you can talk to me."

_The curse has invaded deep in your body. Since it is the symbol of my power, I, too, can freely go between worlds._

"Are you telling me that you can come out without my help?"

_Yes. You can say it like this._

"But you won't right?"

_I will unless you kill Hao now and stop "That" from reviving."_

"I will stop Hao from reviving "That"."

I thought that you said that you will kill him. I thought that it is clear in your mind, isn't it?

"It is... But how can I kill the one I love? I will kill him, but just not now... Do you not know how long I've waited to see him again? I love him! He is the only one dear to me!"

I can understand what you feel... 

"You can't! If you do, you won't ask me to kill him..."

I understand. If you don't want to kill him, I will.

The Spirit of Time took over Elwynn's body.

_Hao must die._

End of chapter16

**------Just curious, is my story getting tenser or more boring? Or is it too much sad things?------**


	17. Ch17 Stay by your side

**Sorry for not updating! **There is too much work to do that I can barely breath. Have fun, and enjoy Halloween!

**Michi: **If you can't guess what's going to happen, that's good right? Hehehe! (I was just wondering, why are you always the first one to review? It's a good thing, but it's like you are the first of all people). The Spirit of Time is not really an evil spirit, you know... And taking over other's body is part of their jobs, isn't it? Hehehe! But hey, no take over, no story! Just curious, what is the 'clue' that you have? Cuz I've thought a little bit of next chappie and the next-next one too. I'll draw more pictures, don't worry! I've

**Kausi: **Why does Ely have to kill Hao? Let's just say that I am too mean! I love tragedy things!!! It still doesn't mean that she has to kill him, you know... But she could!

**Wingweaver22: **I've a pc in my room (it's a bit slow but it's still a pc). I have acess anytime I want except during class and transportation! "That" WAS part of the Great Spirit. And yes, "That" has part of the power of the Great Spirit. Oh! And why using "moi" instead of me? You speak French?

**Winner-Loser: **Hao didn't die... Ely just dreamt that he would. Are you still confused about the past, future, and present? He didn't die... He is still here!!!

**Cindy Asakura: **If you love sad stuff, you've come to the right place!

**Chuchu: **Well, the past is gone... There is supposed to be no more pasts... I can, maybe, write some side chapters about them together, but they will not be in the main story. Some people don't like the past because they said that Hao is too OOC, and that's why I cut it short. I'll see if there are any people who want the past and decide on that. As for the Spirit of Time, it has its limit, and you will see in next chapter. It is not stronger than the Great Spirit. Oh! What you are searching for is more like relaxing and casual things while my ideology is more like tragedy... This is why you will not really like my story... I'll add in some normal stuffs next chapter! (I usually get into the sad drama and never get out of it. I didn't even realize that I was doing that again!!!) Thank you for telling me! It means a lot to me that you tell me this!

**Lilka: **Thanks! I was getting a bit desperate since someone said my story is boring... But you just make me feel much better! THANKS!

**Ely-chan: **Thanks for the support

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 17---...

Stay by your side

The Spirit of Time wasn't joking at all. It took over Elwynn's body and acted on its own will. To get information on the whereabouts of Hao, It stroke down a lot of the hooked people. Then, 'It' met Yoh. The gang was fighting Hao's subordinates. Without wanting to waste any time, 'It' just...reduced them to dust by advancing their time to the late future.

"What are you thinking that you are doing? You just kill all those people!"

"..."

'It' did neither reply them nor look at them. As a Spirit which reached to the level of God, 'Its' emotions were not needed. 'It' was as cold as ice. The Spirit of Time passed them by and set for Hao again. Elwynn didn't let that happened. She pulled 'It' back into her. The extreme use of furyoku caused her tattoo to extend. Her body was so weak, so was her mind. For how long could she control the Spirit of Time? What if 'It' killed Hao? What if "That" took over Hao's body to accomplish its greedy deeds?

---------

For the past few days, Elwynn refused to act on the Great Spirit's will. She closed herself inside Salkerye to try to get away from the overflowing emotions. As a last chance, the Great Spirit ordered her to go out of the mirror. She didn't. It banded her from her right of being High Priestess. Even still, neither her curse nor the Spirit of Time went away from her.

Because she was no longer blinded from her mission of being High Priest, she went back to Hao and hoped that he would understand that she only wanted to be with him. Everything she did was for him. She refused to listen to the Great Spirit for the reason she didn't want him to believe that she was working under the orders of the Great Spirit of approaching him. If she were by his side, he wouldn't turn to "That". She was sure of it. Now, she had to stay by him, so that he would not seek "That" for power.

She found Hao. The will of the Spirit of Time was almost greater than hers. 'It' attempted to go out, but she didn't let it.

"Will you believe me, if I say that I came in my own will?"

"Yes."

"I just want to stay near you, and I will ask nothing more than that. May I be at your side?"

"Yes."

She let out her real smile for the first time in a thousand years. She knew that her end was approaching. The curse she had covered half of her body. She hid it under her clothes not to let Hao discover. The hooked people were still against her, especially Wyatt and Wayne. They seemed to hate her more than anything in the world.

"I need you to do something for me."

Surprisely, Hao asked Elwynn to help him in accomplishing something.

"What is it that you wish? You know that I'll do anything to make you happy."

"I want to talk to the Spirit of Time."

"Oh..."

**Elwynn's POV**

I wonder why he wants to talk to 'It'? I don't even need any summoning to call for 'It'. all I have to do is to let go of my control, and 'It' will be out. 'It' only wants to kill Hao... But this is what he wishes...

"Ely, is there something wrong?"

"No..."

Hao still doesn't know about my curse. Otherwise, he wouldn't ask for 'It' to come out. Or would he? No! I mustn't doubt Hao...

"I'll bring 'it' out. The Spirit of Time wants to kill you, so please, be careful."

"Careful? Me? For such spirit?"

"..."

He doesn't want to listen to me. I let go of my control and let the Spirit of Time go out...

**End of Elwynn's POV**

Glorious and beautiful, the Spirit of Time appeared in front of Hao. Its first gesture was to attack Hao. While dodging her attacks, Hao discussed with her.

"Violence doesn't suit this face of yours."

"..."

"I can see why Ely is cold; you are influencing her."

"..."

"Why won't we make a deal?"

"..."

"You'll give me your power, and I will not release "That". It is a fair deal."

"I have no intention of working with someone who is evil."

"Who? Me? I am the justice. I am the future."

"..."

"I will take that as a no. Spirit of Fire, devour 'It'."

"You've turned the Spirit of Fire into such filthy creature. I shall purify you as well."

"Filthy? It is powerful. That is all that matters."

"Power is not everything. Elwynneria is also powerful and yet she could do nothing when it comes to you."

"What do you want to mean?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"Elwynneria betrayed the Great Spirit. She betrayed it for you. Isn't she powerless faced to you? She didn't even mind that her curse would grow..."

"What curse?"

"The curse that links her soul to me. I will soon devour her all, body and soul."

"Never! I will not let you!"

"You don't have a good temper..."

The Spirit of Time sent out countless attacks and all stroke the ground. Hao was no ordinary shaman. He was the strongest. Even with Elwynn's endless furyoku, the Spirit of Time could not win easily. Its power was limited. Indeed, the flow of time was controlled by 'It', 'It' still had its limits. For instance, 'It' could not stay in the normal world more than an hour or the time will corrupt. Since Elwynn didn't want to collaborate with 'It', 'It' could not use the full extend of its power.

Seeing that the time that 'It' had in the real world had almost reached to the end, 'It', after hearing the Great Spirit's call for retreat, went away from Elwynn's body and let that poor girl fall onto the harsh ground.

---------

When Elwynn woke up, she was alone. It seemed that Hao wasn't anywhere near her. She went down from bed and tried to walk. She couldn't. The pain caused by the Spirit of Time overwhelmed her. She whispered Hao's name, and immediately he appeared to her.

"What's wrong Ely? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I feel really weak..."

"Id there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Why are you being so... so not you?"

"What do you want to mean? Can't I be nice with the only person I care about?"

Elwynn slightly blushed.

"You can... But did..."

"Yes?"

He gave me such a sweet smile that she didn't want to ask about the conversation he had with the Spirit of Time. She didn't want to break that moment of peace that she had with him.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Are you sure? For once I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Even if I ask you not to resurrect "That"?"

"..."

"I figure so..."

"I will not resurrect "That" if it'll make you happy."

"For real?"

"I never lie."

"Thank you Hao, you don't know how much this seems to me..."

"Anything for you."

"Are you telling me that you'll do whatever I say?" Elwynn said in a kid voice.

"Don't abuse your rights."

"Oh..."

She lowered her head and pretended to be a "good" kid. He looked at her, and she refused to look at him like a kid.

"All right! What do you want?"

"Humph."

"Mad? That's even better!"

He took out a rusty old booklet and wrote down something. Elwynn took a peek at it and saw the title: "How to get Ely mad in 3 seconds".

"You kept it?"

"Kept what?"

"Nothing..."

**Elwynn's POV**

Why did he just change so suddenly? It seems like he is back to normal, back to the time where nothing else than us matters... And I can't believe that he kept the booklet... I always thought that he hates me... He did but not now. What makes him change this much? Could it be the Spirit of Time? But 'It' couldn't have... Did 'It' tell him about her curse? That should be it! He must have known about it or else he wouldn't change... I should hide it... I cannot let Hao know anymore of it...

My overflowing emotions cause the link of my soul and body becomes weaker, so the Spirit of Time will take that to its advantage. My curse is not stoppable. I will die... But at least, I want to be with the one I love. I will use my furyoku to hide my curse so that he won't worry. I've less than a month to live... So please... Let me be selfish once more...

**End of Elwynn's POV**

"Since you said that you will do anything for me, then can you go on a date with me for one whole day?"

"Date? That is a thing invented by those idiot humans..."

"But I want to."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He wasn't quite happy, but he still didn't say no to Elwynn. Feeling tired, Elwynn refused to go to sleep. She wasn't afraid of her nightmares. It was more like she didn't want to waste any time she had with Hao. She didn't have a lot of time left... Her eyes showed some sadness. Hao noticed it even if it just passed her eyes. He carefully held her as if she was his more precious treasure.

"Hao?"

"Just let me stay like that for a moment..."

_Ely... I will lift that curse off from you... I will not let you die. As long as I live, you shall too._

End of chapter 17

So so? **Like **it? **Hate **it? Next chapter will be less tense and sad!!!! Hao's going on a date!!!!!!!!


	18. Ch18 Date

**Wingweaver22: **You love French? Oh God... I hate French... (I've to study it for ten years of my life... Now, I changed to an English school---Happy). I passed 110 reviews! Yahoo!!! Is this soon enough?

**Ely-sama: **Your nick is Ely, right? so you can pretend that you are Ely and go out on a date with Hao! (It is not my fault if he kills you)

**Lilka: **That's really flattering!!! XD I'm really glad that you like it so much! My pictures... Hehehe! Drawing them... Drawing them... Hao didn't die from anime? Anna revived him? Hao IS NICE? WHAT? When? How? Where? Why? When did that happen? I don't think that I saw that part... It's 64 episodes in total, right? Did I miss an episode or something? If I make Hao die, I'll definitely be hiding from Hao's fans (who are every single people in the world). So... I still haven't decide on that... I don't want Hao or Ely to die... But if it makes the story good, then I will. I'm so happy to get a long review!!! Thank you for supporting me this much! I'm so glad that I wrote this fanfic!!! (I love it when people like my story!!!)

**Kausi: **Hao is on a date, lalalala! I just hope that it's a good date...

**Winner-Loser: **I didn't shout... Sorry... I really didn't shout... I thought that you are talking about chap15's premonition... Chapter 14 is the past, so... He died 1000 years ago.

**Michi: **O.o Every...Everyday? Isn't that a bit too much? I barely have time to finish my homework, so I'll have less time to update. Sorry if I kept you waiting... Anyways, I've planned two pics for this chapter. I'll probably have two pictures done by the next chapter. This chappie is supposed to be good! (I hope... Dating is not my strong point). I kinda love the last line too! "_As long as I live, you shall too._" I thought about it for a while before putting it in. I don't want it to be too romantic or anything, but I want it to be sweet! Hehehe! Anyways, Ely will cherish her every moment; you don't need to worry about that. I thought that I AM an evil authoress... What will happen is almost no longer a mystery to me (except who will die). Hehehe! I've the ending planned, but not the deaths. The story is approaching to an end!!! Hehehe!

**Cindy Asakura: **Here it is, the next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 18---...

Date

Today is a nice and sunny day. Why wouldn't it be? Today was the day when Elwynn and Hao will be on a date. Hao was wearing a black leather jacket and pants. He didn't even wear a t-shirt under his jacket. He attached his black silky hair to a ponytail. He looked more like a gangster than a normal boy. In the other hand, Elwynn was wearing casual clothes. She had a beautiful light pink shirt with red strings and a pink dress. Her long pink hair was attached with a red ribbon. It was weird when they were standing together. They were wearing the opposite of each other.

"Hao, why are you wearing 'cool' clothes?"

"The normal ones are not suitable for me."

"Isn't it hot outside?"

"It's ok."

"Then why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"It's not comfortable."

"And wearing a leather jacket it?"

"..."

"Should we go?"

"Ok."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"This is a date! You cannot let a lady alone decide!"

"Lady, you?"

"YES!"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Amusement park."

Neither Hao nor Elwynn ever went to an amusement park. As soon as they entered, they caught all the attention of the people. Elwynn hurried to go on the machines without waiting for Hao. Since there were so many people, she easily lost track of him. Although she tried to find him, she was attracted by the gigantic and beautiful machines. As she walked more, she noticed a kid crying. She went to him, hold him in her arms, and told him that everything will be all right. Surprised, she saw that the kid stopped crying. Not after a short time, the brother of his came.

"Thank you for finding my little brother." He said.

"I did not do anything. You find him yourself."

"But still, I want to thank you."

"It is really no big deal."

"Are you with someone? If not, let me treat you a lunch..."

"She is with me." Hao came out of nowhere, held her from her back, and stared at the person who was speaking to her. "Be gone."

He was prepared to summon his Spirit of Fire but knew that Elwynn will be mad if he did. After that person with his brother were gone, Hao said,

"Ely, sometime I wonder why you are so innocent."

"What are you talking about?"

"His little brother act was just to get a girl's attention."

"Huh?"

"Just put that behind us for now. We have a day to spend here, and I don't want to waste my time."

He started to walk but held her hand.

"This way, we will not get lost."

Elwynn's heart beat very fast. Who wouldn't if the person you like was holding your hand? Through the crowed road, they continued walking. Romance could not stay long. Rapidly, his attention was drawn by the horrified roller coaster.

"Let's go on that."

He pointed at the roller coaster, pulled her hand, and ran to there. The line was not that long since almost no one dared to go on that. After getting on it, Hao said,

"Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"If you don't faint or cry when we get out, I will kiss you."

"Why... Why would I... want..." Elwynn blushed like a tomato.

"It's a deal."

"That's not fairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Her voice echoed as the roller coaster started. Screaming and shouting which were inevitable resonated through the bright blue sky.

---------

"Amazing! You did not faint!"

"I think that when you fly everyday of your life, you won't be scared."

"Oh yeah, flying away from the monsters is very educational for fear!"

"Hao! That's a LONG time ago!!!"

"Ok! I guess now that I own you a kiss. Do you want me to kiss you now?"

"No!"

"But the expire date is... this minute!"

"Hao!"

"So you want me to kiss you."

"No..."

"Ok, in the next five minutes!"

"Hey!"

"Fine, last deal, after tonight."

"No fair! I..."

---------

After trying few more rides, they both got bored of it. After all, Shaman Fight provided more adventures than any other places. No rides could compare to an adventurous world. They decided to go on things that were not supposed to be excited. The first thing that came to their sight was the mirror house. They went inside. Because Elwynn wanted to make Hao scared, if it was possible, she let go of his hand and went to another side of the mirrors. In the mean while, knowing that she would want to scare him, he decided to scare her back. However, after few minutes, she still didn't come. Worried, he went for her search. Mirror after mirror, he looked behind it. He did not stop to see how he looked in those mirrors which deformed his body. He wanted to blast the whole room but was afraid to hurt Elwynn in the process. Since he already checked all the paths, he decided to go outside. When he did, he saw Elwynn waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Are you inside?"

"No."

"But I thought that you want to scare me..."

"Am I that mean?"

"Yeah."

"How rude!"

"Do you want to go back in?"

"No, I've already finished looking."

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Sure."

Elwynn tried to act as if nothing happened. She remember what she saw... There was no reflection in the mirror when she passed by. She didn't want Hao to know that, so she went out.

They headed onto something new. They went to the shooting game to aim for dolls. Of course, Hao got all he wanted. He even used one of the scary dolls to give Elwynn a shock when she wasn't looking. To his surprise, she did pretty well in aiming too. She did not get as much dolls as he did but still got plenty. After five minutes, they have so many toys that the whole stock was emptied.

"Hao... I can't move..."

"Let's just burn them all."

"NO! Why don't we give them to the kids?"

"I won't be 'Santa Clause'."

"Then I'll be!"

Elwynn looked like an angel when she offered her winning prizes to the small kids. Her smile was so bright and beautiful that every boy would do everything to see it again. Motionless, Hao looked at her. He did not move until the moment she called him names several times. When she laughed about his slowness for today, he couldn't turn his eyes from her as if her smile poisoned him. To hide his unusualness, he turned his face to the other side to avoid looking at her angelic face. After a while, Hao asked if he wanted a drink. Just as she wanted to go and buy it, he offered her that he will do it at her place. He told her to sit down on a bench and went off.

By the time that he returned, he brought her a drink that she did not want. Of course, she went a bit furious after seeing that Hao had the drink that she wanted. As they were all arguing about it, he suddenly stopped, took out a gift.

"What is it?"

"A gift."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

She opened the ugly wrapped box and saw a ring. It had a star in the middle and feathers on the side to accentuate it.

"Hao, it's so..."

"Do you like it?"

"I..."

"If you don't like it, I'll just take it back."

"No!"

He pretended to take it back from her, and she immediately put it on her finger.

"It fits perfectly, thank you."

She kissed him on his cheek and admired the ring that he gave her. She was very happy.

"Couldn't you give it to me at a more romantic place?"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah, like by the ocean's side, under a full moon. You know, a romantic and sweet place that will make you remember for the rest of your life."

"Anywhere with you will mark in my memory for eternity."

"Oh..."

She didn't dare to look at his face. She slowly reached to his hand and held him. Then, they passed by a RPG photo boot where they could dress up like anime and game's character's clothes and took pictures.

"Let's go there!"

"Ely... Aren't your 'normal' RPG enough? Why are you trying to..."

"It's just a picture! Come on!"

She dragged him there, dressed herself as a princess, and dressed him as a prince.

"This is ridiculous. I refuse to wear something like this."

"Oh please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"..."

"Can't you do that for me?"

"..."

Hao still took that picture. Elwynn hid the picture as soon as it came out.

"Hehehe! You look funny on it!"

"Let me see it."

"No way! It's my treasure!"

"Ely!"

They continued to play until Hao said,

"Ely, let's go to another place."

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"There are too many boys staring at you."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Well I am. There are too many girls looking at you."

"You don't like it?"

"No."

He prepared to summon the Spirit of Fire and prepared to eradicate all those girls.

"Hao! Don't! I didn't mean it like that! Let's... Let's go to another place!"

"Ok."

---------

The next and after next place still had the same result. People stared at Elwynn, and that made Hao mad.

"Hao, don't be so grumpy."

"..."

"You know that there is only one person that I care about."

"Who is he?" Hao asked with confidence.

"You."

They continued to walk until they saw an eight years old girl who tripped on the floor. Elwynn helped her up right away. At the moment she touched that girl, some kind of weird feeling shocked her. She pulled back her trembling hand. Why was she trembling? Who was this girl?

"Ely, are you ok?"

"Yes..."

That girl stood back up.

"I am Lilian, the current High Priestess. Elwynneria Eleanor, the traitor High Priestess who roamed for 1000 years for a mere boy."

"I..."

Elwynn was trembling with fear. That girl must have something that she was afraid of, but what?

"Ely."

Hao held her hand and pulled her behind him. His Spirit of Fire came out and attacked Lillian.

"I didn't come here to pick up a fight. Besides, you do not want to kill me."

"Why so?"

"I've the Spirit of Time's weakness in my hand."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Elwynneria is the medium for the Spirit of Time. Everything that affects 'It' will affect her."

"I'll just have to kill you."

"If you kill me now, I'll only fasten the grow of the curse. I am not stupid. I plan everything ahead. Before appearing here. With Elwynneria under my control, you cannot do anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

At high speed, Hao stole the bluish stone that Lillian was holding. Just the moment he was about to destroy it, Elwynn stopped him.

"Don't destroy it!"

"Ely..."

"Please..."

Feeling very weak, she fainted. Hao caught her just in time. He gave a punch at that little girl's stomach.

"Never appear in my sight again. I will not kill you, but it doesn't mean that I can't harm you."

"We will meet again as long as you are alive."

"I'll live forever, and you will not."

"I won't let you reincarnate again."

"With what power are you going to stop me? You are powerless faced to me."

"Maybe so, but no one will stop me from killing you. You will die in my hands."

"I love to see you try."

Hao laughed at her innocence. He disappeared with Elwynn.

"We will meet again. And that day will be Elwynneria's death."

End of chapter 18

I try to update this chapter faster than the others to celebrate my 112 reviews!!! Thanks everyone!!!


	19. Ch19 Release

**Cindy Asakura: **Hehehe! Tks for reviewing! And thanks (from Michi) for helping her. Oh! What is the pic that you want me to draw?

**Ely-chan: **I hope that you won't die of it.

**Michi: **Well, the next time, what you can do is to change the number of the link to 18, so that you can read it. It doesn't matter if your review is late or not, the most important thing is that you replied! You could have e-mailed me and I will send you the chapter (I check my e-mail everyday). Oh! Do you mind of Hao is a bit ooc? And yeah, I own her a pic (since she didn't request it yet.). Why do you own her a chapter? Which story? Hehehe! I'm really glad that you like the date and my story!!!

**Wingweaver22: **Sorry... I forgot about Hao's real character... Hao is mean, well isn't he? He's just trying to help Ely... Please don't hate him for it!!! I'll try to look out for Hao's real character. And may I please ask what did you want to mean by "better than the other ones"? Is there anything I should change? I can't "diss" French. I've still a life to live here (If I diss it, I don't think that I can find a job here...). Besides, I still have my French courses to study for. If you stop reviewing.... That'll be .... Be too SAD!!! (For me) Anyways, I'm honored that your longest review ever is for me! Hehehe!

**Winner-Loser: **Oh! I thought that you thought that I was shouting. Sorry for misunderstanding. Please don't be sorry for asking questions. If you have problem understanding something, it means that there are chances that other people don't understand them too! If you tell me, I can explain it to others too! So please feel free to ask!

**Sangokirara5: **Welcome to my story! Hehehe!

**Chuchu: **I'm glad that you liked this chapter. After all, it is because of you that I wrote it. (cuz you wanted some fun things, right?) However, I'll get back to the tense things... Besides, Hao is too OOC... I'll try to make more sweet things... But I hope that I can do it!!!

**GamereakGrl: **I'm really flattered that you like my fic this much! I'm not mighty... I'm just me... Please don't bow... You are praising my ego! I'm just so happy that there's someone new who likes it.

**Lilka: **Sorry for not updating. I've so many exams for the last few weeks and for the coming days. I rarely draw now because my hand constantly hurts. And I don't think that you are forcing me. I just don't have that much time right now. I never saw the continuation of Shaman King. I wonder where I can get them... (I've a lot of trouble finding anime in my place). I really want to see that!!! (And I don't mind long reviews, in fact, I love them).

**Emily: **I'll try my best! And please continue to cheers for me!

_**New picture! **_

There only one because I am not satisfied with the others that I drew... (Not that I am satisfied with this one...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so.... Please stick with the anime story line!

"..." Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(...): my notes

...---Chapter 19---...

Release

_When are you going to release me?_

"I promised Ely not to."

_You are going to listen to a pathetic girl who stands in the side of those humans?_

"I'll kill you f you say one more bad word about Ely."

_I see... But for how long will she live?_

"She'll continue to live."

_This should be entertaining._

"I will ensure that she'll live."

_I'll love to see you try._

---------

Elwynn was getting weaker by the days she lived. She was only awake for few moments in one day and got too tired to stay awake. She could barely move. Most of her time was reserved for sleeping. She didn't want to but had no choice. Hao stood by her side and saw her soon-to-come end. He tried every possibility he could think of to save her, yet nothing worked. The only thing he could do was to see her time fading away.

He didn't turn to "That" because he promised Elwynn not to. Having no one else to turn to, he brought Elwynn to the Great Spirit in hope that it will restore her back to normal.

"This is pathetic." Lillian said. "Why bother trying to defy her already planned out fate?"

"Shut up."

"No one can save her."

"I said shut up."

"Hehe."

Hao forced into the path of the stars, but the Great Spirit didn't let him in. He used his Spirit of Fire to destroy that barrier that kept him from going in. just as he was about to go in, Elwynn woke up and stopped him.

"Can we just go back? It'll not help me..." Elwynn said in a weak voice.

"I'll force him to."

"I don't want you to get hurt...Cough..."

"Hurt? Who? Me?"

"Cough... I don't want to lose anymore time I've with you... Cough... I rather spend the rest of my days with you...Cough... then live my life trying to repay the debt I own to the Great Spirit. Will you be willing to be the one who will share with me my last days of happiness? Cough...Cough...I just want to be in you heart forever and ever.""

"You will always be."

"Everyone is bounded to die one day, even us, the Shamans. Mine just came sooner. I've waited 1000 years to meet you, and now I did, I will not ask for more."

"If you don't ask for more, I will! I will NOT let you die."

"Do we need eternity to prove what we feel to each other?"

"No..."

Lillian approached them.

"Wait."

"What do you want?"

"My stone."

"Stone? What stone?" He smiled evilly.

"MY stone!"

"Hao, please, give it back to her."

He threw it back to her. As soon as she had the stone, she chanted some kind of spell in another language.

"Withdraw!"

Suddenly, something seemed to pull away Elwynn's life power! Lillian was absorbing her Shaman power! In the time of a flash, both her furyoku and Shaman power were gone. Now, she was nothing but a human, the kind of 'creature' Hao detested. Without her furyoku, 'It' started to nourish on her life energy. Her body was colder and colder; paler and paler; and weaker and weaker.

"What did you do to her?"

"I'm just withdrawing the power that the Great Spirit so kindly offered to her."

"YOU!"

He wanted to attack, but Elwynn was holding his clothes tightly. Now wasn't the time to fight! He must save Elwynn! He flew away with her. During the flight, he constantly gave her his furyoku and hoped that 'It' won't drain her energy.

"Don't... Cough...Waste your... power...Cough... on me...Cough..."

"Shh, don't talk. I'll heal you."

"Please... Cough... Before I go...Cough..."

"TOY WILL NOT DIE!"

"But...Cough..."

"Just stay still."

"Promise...me...Cough... three... ..."

"I'll do anything for you, even if it means my life."

"First...Cough... Do not kill anymore people...Cough..."

"..."

"I...Cough... beg you...Cough"

"I will never kill again. Just don't talk, ok?"

"Second...I don't want... Cough... you...to die...Cough...Please... For me...Cough..."

"..."

"I...Cough..."

"I won't die."

"Third...Cough, Cough, Cough...I...Cough..."

"If you are asking me to forget you, I won't."

"No... What...I want....is.... let me die... Cough... Do...not...Cough... search for... Cough a way.... to save me. Cough, cough, cough."

"Never! I won't stop until... Wait. Are you saying that there is a way of saving you?"

"No..."

"Tell me, Ely, if you know."

"There is no other way... Cough, cough, cough... Let me die...Cough..."

"I WON'T!"

He refused to listen to her anymore. Using her remaining strength, she took out her star mirror.

"If my voice is reaching to you, please, come to me."

Yuki, Loki, and Christopher came out.

"I cannot see...Cough... you three, but... I know that you are here...Cough Cough... Take care, Cough, of Hao... for me...Cough..."

"Bree..."

"Brooum..."

"Wynn-Wynn..."

"And I am sorry...Cough...My selfishness caused you...Cough...nothing but trouble..."

**Elwynn's POV**

I know my time has come. This is my end. To be truth, I really do not wish to go... But the Spirit of Time will appear... "It" will devour me... This is my fate... At least I changed the fact that Hao will become "That"... My selfishness and pain did pay off... I just hope that he won't be controlled by "That"... How I wish to stay? How I long to be with him... I... Why can't "It" give me more time? I... I... My tears come out of my eyes. Hao's heartbeat was very fast. He seems to be in sorrow... I can't stand him to be like this...

I feel more tiresome by seconds... My eyes are so tired... I'll just close them for a while... Just a small while...

"Ely! Don't you dare to close your eyes!"

"I...want...to...sleep..."

"Ely!"

"I'm... sleeping...Don't...disturb me..."

_I won't forget you, Hao..._

_I don't regret of my doing..._

_If I have the choice once more, it will still be the same..._

_I... I want to hear you say that you love me..._

_I... I...I love you..._

_Hao, can you hear my voice?_

_Can you hear me?_

_I love you..._

**End of Elwynn's POV**

She closed her eyes and didn't open them anymore. She was smiling so sweetly.

"Hao, let WynnWynn go."

"I take orders from no one."

"BUT!"

Hao moved in quick speed and seized Christopher's throat. His eyes were full of cruelty.

"Your voice is too loud. You are going to wake Ely up."

"SHE IS DEAD!"

"She's not! She is just asleep! She told me so!" He turned to Elwynn. "Didn't you say that you are just sleeping? Wake up and tell him that he is wrong! Ely?"

She did neither move nor respond.

"Ely? Answer me..."

"She's dead, you idiot." Lillian's annoying voice appeared. "Just like I said."

"Don't you dare to curse Ely!"

"Or what? Kill me?"

"YES!"

"Didn't you promise her not to?"

"..."

"You are so weak, just like that stupid girl. Now, it's time for the coming of the Spirit of Time!"

A bright light surrounded Elwynn, and she transformed into the Spirit of Time. Lillian chanted another spell to restore Elwynn's furyoku.

"This is the end."

"..."

"Spirit of Time, destroy him."

"Why should I, a Spirit God, listen to a pathetic being like you?"

"Because the Great Spirit gave me this!"

She lifted the stone that Hao gave her back.

"Arg..."

"Now, do as I wish!"

"You will pay someday..."

"GO!"

The Spirit of Time attacked Hao with her bow and arrows. Still lost in the lost of his love, Hao remained there. It was Christopher, Yuki, and Loki who borrowed his furyoku to save him.

"You idiot! You promised to WynnWynn that you won't die! Don't you dare to break her promise!"

Christopher's words shocked him. Yes, he couldn't die. He promised to Ely... Immediately, he fought back with his Spirit of Fire. It wasn't enough. He was strong, the strongest Shaman in the world. Still, he couldn't easily defeat an opponent that had almost-reach-to-infinity of furyoku. And... That was Elwynn's body... He couldn't think of harming him...

"I'll drain all your furyoku before killing you. That way, it'll be the end once and for all."

"Humph."

SLASH!

An arrow hit Hao's left arm. The place where he got hurt become black and was kind of deteriorating.

"Be careful! That is an arrow of time! All those touched by it will have its time accelerates at a high-speed."

"Isn't that obvious?"

Hao transformed his Spirit of Fire to a sword and slashed in the mid air.

"Where are you aiming?"

"Something."

Continuously, he did that in different places. The Spirit of Time did not know why but thought that this was a good moment to attack. As soon as "It" approached him, a star shaped thing appeared in the air, on the earth, on the surface of water, on his sword, and on his gloves.

"Five elements of the world,

Air, earth, water, fire, and metal,

Seal away the exceeding element,

Time!"

"Do you think that I am stupid enough to fall into that? Luckily, I've come prepared."

"It" lifted the arm where "It" wore the bracelet of seals and unseals.

"May all continue to flow like now.

May Time forever rule over the remaining elements.

Hear me, obey me,

Bracelet of continuity,

Let all remain as it is!"

All five stars disappeared. A voice appeared in Hao's head.

_Are you desperate?_

Why would I be?

_You cannot beat 'It' without my help..._

I am Hao. I am invincible.

_And yet you fail to win against Yoh and Elwynneria._

Let me be alone.

_If you release me..._

I won't.

_I will save your precious Ely._

That's not possible! She's dead!

_Not if I want her to live._

I won't. I will not break my promise to her.

_If you die here, you will still break that promise. She will understand if you did that for her..._

Are you sure?

_Yes..._

That voice faded away, and Hao was more than determined of releasing 'That'.

"You will never beat me. Not when I've my Spirit of Fire." Hao provoked 'It'.

"Not if I seal it first."

Without thinking, 'It' summoned all the other Spirits. Together, they formed a five point star. The Spirit of Fire was immediately drawn to it.

"Now what do you have to say?" Lillian said as she was proud of the doing of the Spirit of Time.

"I'll have your blood."

He aimed his attacks at that girl. Her blood came out, and dropped on the earth. He took out the mirror that Elwynn had and called out loud.

"RELEASE!"

A dark haired shadowy thing came out of there.

"At last, fresh air..."

It was "That".

Sorry for the lack of update. But PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I have a lot of exams coming up and your reviews are the only thing that keeps me continue on writing!!!!


	20. Ch20 Crash between That & It

**Michi: **Yup! Ely died!!! I am just so mean! But there is more coming up (go read my story!) Changing the link doesn't work? It works for me…

**Lilka: **Don't worry, I can still manage a little time to write. After this week, I'll have more time, but I'll start to be very busy around the beginning of December (final exams). Thanks for the wish! I hope that you pass too!!! I think that I won't fail, at least I hope not. (I've never failed an exam before but now, I'm not too sure cuz I've stress problem). (I'll try to search for that anime too, I'll tell you if I've any luck!)

**Winner-Loser: **You are not a weirdo! I am!!!!! You are not annoying me! I'm very happy that you are like you are because I've fun talking to you (don't ask me why, hehehe!) lol

**Wingweaver22**

I won't diss French, promise! Yahoo! Hao is no longer THAT OOC! I tried to remember how he was like… So! Hehehe! I love to add a little "touch" to Hao so that he's more human when he's around Ely! He just loves her so much that he is willing to change for her! I thought about not having Ely in the picture, but then, I was thinking: "Ely is dead; the least I can do for her is so that she's in the picture." So, that's why she was! I thought that Hao didn't really look like Hao cuz I kind of made him smiling at Ely! I'm so happy that you review this long! (Cuz I can write something more in return!)

**Ely-sama: **Sorry… I just feel like killing! Hehehe! Please don't hate me! Continue to read and you'll see if she's alive or not!

**Gamefreakgrl: **Thanks for poking my ego! Hehehe! I'm back to normal!

**Emily: **(I like to call you by this name better!) you don't have to sign in! you just have to say that you are Emily and I'll know that you are you (Ok, that's a weird way to say something… you are you…) Well here it is, chapter 20! Hehehe! I can't stand cute puppy eyes! (Struggling) must update!!!

**ChuChu: **Why is "That" funny? And "That" is just "That". I explained somewhere in my older chapters… Oh well, if you don't get it, I'll explain again! Thanks for your good luck charm!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so…. Please stick with the anime story line!

"…" Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking or Spirit talking

(…): my notes

…---Chapter 20---…

Crash between "That" & "It"

The sky was completely dark. It was raining and thundering. Nothing could be seen except the light of the attacks made by the Spirit of Time and "That". Hao lent his body to "That" in hope that he could beat the Spirit of time out of Elwynn's body. The rain hit both people's face harshly, but they seemed not to notice it.

"What are you doing? Kill him NOW! Seal away 'That'!"

"If only your skill as High Priestess is as strong as your mouth speaking…"

"You dare to defy me?"

"…"

Lillian used the stone to hurt the Spirit of Time despite the fact that 'It' was still fighting.

"How…dare…YOU!"

Unwilling to be under that little pest's control, 'It' flew down from the fight and aimed all her attack at Lillian. The little girl was barely enough to dodge its attacks.

"Stop this! I am ordering you to!"

"I take no orders from the likes of you. I'll only listen to two people: the Great Spirit and Elwynneria."

"That girl is not the High Priestess anymore! I am! You should listen to me!"

"There will always be one High Priestess… She is The One. You are a High Priestess, but you are not The One that can seal away 'That' and kill Hao."

"Why? Why can't I be?"

"Hao loves her. He will not harm her. You? He'll kill you easily."

"Are you done chit chatting with that irrelevant kid? Concentrate on the fight. I will not go easy on you again…"

"I don't need you to. Just let me…"

He did not wait for 'It' to finish and burned that stone to dust.

"Now that you have no more worries, shall e begin? Or should I kill that pest before you are willing to start?"

"I'm fine. We can begin."

The Spirit of Time summoned Shalorin and its bow while Hao, a.k.a. 'That', was empty handed. Shalorin was attacking Hao with all kind of attacks. There was no precise element, which it will use against him. On Shalorin, 'It' shot countless arrows at him. Each arrow 'It' shot equalled to a thousand. The power of time could act even if the arrow didn't touch him. Only in a meter space away from the arrows was safe.

It wasn't possible to get out of the barrage of arrows and of different elements attack. Somehow, Hao did. He was moving almost at the speed of light and dodged every single one of their attacks. It was a good thing that he could dodge them; however, they rendered him powerless to strike back.

Of course, if 'That' and Hao could be so easily beaten, they wouldn't be they. For the fragment of a second that Hao went out of the barrage, he fired some kind of dark energy ball at them. Instinctively, Shalorin and 'It' dodged it. Nevertheless, Hao was way trickier than that. That black ball stopped at midway and expended to a vortex. It started sucking everything in its environment. Trees, water, earth, animals… They were all sucked into the vortex in a slim second. Hao just stood in front of it, and it refused to suck him in. Shalorin barely avoided the fate of being drawn into the vortex because the Spirit of Time dispersed it jut before it was sucked. 'It' didn't get drawn into the vortex.

"Surprisely, you are a bit stronger than I suspect you will be."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Still, the mere power of time cannot win against me. Do you want to summon the other five Spirits to help you?"

"I am fine on my own."

"You are not. Your Shaman is dead. You are only here using her body as a medium. A medium is not enough. You might want to break through to this side instead of using mediums…"

"I am not you. I actually think about others. I live to kill evil. That's all I am. I will not kill an innocent unless they are in my way."

"Am I evil?"

"Yes."

"What is evil? Those who kill? Those who hurt others? Those who tend to destroy the world? Each person is following his or her dream. Mine is just opposite of what you think is right."

"…"

"I am defending my dream: to have a world with no other than the ones who serve me! I will rule the world, and together, we will live forever."

"You are the one who empoisoned Asakura Hao's mind to think like that…"

"Don't say it as if I am poison. I just showed him the better way."

"That's no better way."

"Why don't you join me? Together, we will vanquish the Great Spirit…"

"Never!"

Using its bracelet again, she displayed the vortex. This time, she didn't summon Shalorin. Instead, she turned her arrow to a sword. Once more, Hao didn't have any weapon. The Spirit of Time struck directly at his heart. He didn't dodge it. He took the hit by holding the sword with one hand. Blood came out of his hand. It was reddish in the beginning, and then it turned dark black.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Look at your hand before saying anything."

"Hm…"

He looked at his hand. His wound didn't heal up like it used to be. His blood continued to flow out of his body. Soon, more and more blood came out.

"Are you wishing that my body will run out of blood and die of it?"

"Yes and no. Your blood has been poisoned. My sword not only carries the power of time but also has poison. Your power should be sealed by now…"

"You think so?"

Hao aimed an attack on the floor, and nothing came out.

"I guess that it's true then."

Soon, his wounds healed, but his power had still not come back.

"Impressive. You are probably the first one that can heal wounds made by my attack this fast."

"I am 'That', remember?"

"Of course. If I forgot, I wouldn't be fighting you."

"Then you should know better."

Hao suddenly attacked the Spirit of Time with full force. His power was back. No! His power was never gone! He just pretended so that the Spirit of Time could lower its guard, so he could win more easily.

"You…"

"Didn't I just warn you that I am 'That'? I'm the strongest in the world. No one can defeat me!"

"But how? I…"

"Your bond between your Shaman and you is gone, while mine is strong. You are useless to me."

He shot few furyoku black balls at 'It'. 'It' was all injured.

"I want to kill you, but I don't have the power to do so yet…"

"But… I… thought that…"

"This 'Hao' has a too strong will. He will not succumb to me yet. And I said YET. He has a weakness, and I can use that VERY WELL! Muhahahaha!"

"Elwynneria! You are trying to revive her!"

"Of course. I'll tell him so, and he'll surrender to me!"

"You…"

Without thinking twice, the Spirit of Time fled. If 'That' don't have Elwynn's body, 'That' couldn't revive her! And maybe Hao will not succumb to 'That' then…

"You! Wait for me!" Lillian shouted.

"You are too nosy. Shut up for the rest of your life."

Lillian was dead.

---------

"Aren't you going to revive Ely?"

_I will…_

"Will? I want to see her now!"

_With you at this state? You are with me, and she would hate to see that…_

"I want to see her alive. I don't care if she'll hate me for it!"

_My power has not yet been restored to the max. I cannot kill the Spirit of Time and regain her body…_

"Then when? When can you revive Ely?"

_Maybe never…_

"WHAT? DIDN'T YOU SAY…"

_Maybe never but…_

"But what?"

_If you submit to me completely, I'll have enough power to eradicate the Spirit of Time and revive her._

"…"

_I just need you simple collaboration._

"I will disappear, won't I?"

_Your soul will forever be dormant inside of me._

"Then I won't see Ely?"

_No, you will not. But she will be alive._

"How can I know if you lie or not?"

_Trust me. When did I ever lie to you?_

"When you said that you could revive Ely."

_I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything._

"Can I at least see her? Just one second will be enough."

_Very well. Now, submit yourself to me!_

---------

_Ely… _

_Why couldn't I see before_

_That you are everything I ever wanted in my life?_

_How I wish to see your smile once more…_

_How I long to lay my eyes on you _

_For the second I bargain with the Devil…_

_All my doings are for you…_

_So please forget about me…_

_I wish not see you in tears and sadness_

_Because of me…_

Hao gave up his body and soul and let "That" rule over him.

--------

This story is approaching to an end, so please review more, so that I will finish it off faster!


	21. Ch21 Purely destruction

**Gamefreakgrl: **I love writing sad story! But I hope that you won't kill cuz Hao is kind of dead…

**Winner-Loser: **If you have met me, then you'll know that you are not weird. There is basically no one weirder than I am! My nick is "Weirdo", and my catch phrase is "I am weird, so don't mind". So, you see, I'm really weird. There is no possibility that you can be more weird than I am. So… in my eyes, you are not weird (wait…Does this make sense? I hope that it does…)And, I can't stop you being weird. What can I do? Go on a strike? But I don't work! Hehehe! So feel free to be as you want! The fanfiction web didn't want any updates… so I had to wait to update this chapter! I just like talking, and I like interaction. And, since you are talking with me, that's why I like talking to you! (Nonsense things again, hehehe)

**Lilka: **Hao disappears… Yup Yup! But please don't cry! (oh no, you are happy already). I love to crush other people's hopes… And you wish that they are together? Sure? Hehehe! I'll see to that! Muhahaha! But there should only be two or three chapters left, so… Hehehe! "It" & "That"? Ok, I'll draw them, if I can of course… I'll try my best! And I have it! Go see it!

**Wingweaver22: **Don't cry! Crying is bad! Hao-sama will live in your heart, he will, will he? So literally, he's not 'dead'… So don't cry! (and more importantly, don't kill me!)

**Horohoro Fan: **Thanks for your comment! I'm so happy to be called a good drawer! And you will draw like me! And later on, even better than me!

**RueNeko: **You just reviewed for all chapters!?!?! Wow! That's something! Are you sure that spending three days on my fanfic worth it? But… Thank you! I'm so glad that I've another person who reads my fic! (Why daydreaming?) Don't cry, really, DON'T! I'm so glad that you like Ely! And you can blame it all on me! I'm evil! Muhahaha! I like deaths and etc! (Poor Ely, Hao, etc to be in my story!!!). I'll try to update as soon as possible! Promise… (But I've so many things to do for the upcoming three weeks so… Sorry if I didn't update soon enough!

**Evee: **(Just wanted to change your name to this) No worry! Reviewing is still reviewing! There is some problem with the fanfic net so it really isn't your problem! You are hoping that Hao won't die, but Ely dead? Ok… Tragic fics are the best, I personally think. It's better than "Happily ever after". DON'T CRY! Cry is not good… Read my story to see if it's going to be real tragic or have a happy ending! (I just might! Depends on my mood)

**_New pictures! 3 of them!!!!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so…. Please stick with the anime story line!

"…" Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(…): my notes

…---Chapter 21---…

Purely destruction

Having all barriers broken, "That", silver haired with blood red eyed, led its path of destruction to the world. His face no longer looked like Hao's. He looked cruel and evil. He had a body of thirteen years old but had power equivalent to the Great Spirit.

Everywhere he went was purely destruction. The path that he walked through was left with nothing but dried, no-life land. No one had ever seen how he did it because all the people or Shamans that witnessed all that were dead.

Feeling that this was just a waste of time, he decided to go to Patch to get some 'entertainment'. If he killed all Shamans, the Great Spirit and the Spirit of Time were bounded to come out and to stop him.

---------

"Should we go stop "That"? Oh mighty Great Spirit." A boy, around the age of 5, said.

_Not now… You are not ready yet…_

"But "That" is killing a lot of people!"

_You will die before you can go near him._

"So all I can do is to wait?"

_Yes… Until the Spirit of Time accepts you to be its High Priest._

"'It' says that I am not The One… The One is dead."

_Elwynneria… _

"'It' says that she is the only one who can stop "That". Why so?"

_Vince, there are a lot of things that you won't understand… You are still young._

"But how can I convince the Spirit of Time? 'It' always refuses to see me…"

_Is that so? "It" is still probably waiting for Elwynneria to come back._

"I thought that she is dead!"

_She is, but "That" will revive her. It will be the biggest mistake that "That" will make._

"Then what should I do?"

_Convince the Spirit of Time to go out. Elwynneria may be the only chance we have against "That"._

"Why? Couldn't you go and destroy "that?"

_I do not destroy. I create life and recruit the spirits._

"Oh… Ok… I'll go now. I'll convince that stubborn Spirit of Time."

---------

_This is boring._

As if killing was the simplest job ever, "That" just swiped people's life like dust.

_Can't someone give me the trill of getting hurt? REALLY get hurt… Not some kind of fake trick that I impose… REALLY get hurt… I seek that… Isn't there someone stronger than I am? I want a wound that doesn't HEAL by myself!_

---------

"Oh please! I beg you! Go see "That"! "That" will revive Elvy…No! Ewy… No! No! Enn… What's her name! Arg!!!"

That little boy continued on blabbing how to pronounce Elwynn's name. Finally, the Spirit of Time couldn't help it anymore.

_Elwynneria, her name is Elwynneria._

"Oh yeah! Elwynnar… No… What is it again?"

_Elwynneria. You can call her Elwynn if it is easier for you._

"Elwynn… It's still hard to remember… Oh! I'll call her Ely!"

_I'll kill you if you call her by that name._

"Why? Why would you kill me for that? It is just a name!"

_Ely is the name that reserved for one person only. She hates it when other people call her by that name. I hate to see her mad, so I'll not let anyone call her by that name._

"But isn't she dead?"

_Not to me. She'll always be alive to me._

"If you are cherish her this much, why did you control her? and why did you took over her life?"

_It is my mission. My mission is more important than anything in this world._

"Oh… But wouldn't you be happy that she's alive?"

_No. It'll mean that Hao will completely die inside of "That". Elwynneria will hate that._

"But "That" will kill everyone in the world…"

_The moment "That" did so, I'll have enough power to turn back the time… Turn until the time that humans are first born, and I will kill "That", when "That" was still weak._

"Humans deserve to live! It is their right to choose their own path! I am sure that they didn't live to be destroyed!"

_I don't have a choice. This is a sin that Elwynneria caused, and I will be the one repent for it._

"…You are talking non-sense. This isn't Elwya… Gosh! Can't remember her name… Oh! I'll call her Elle-san! No one has called her like that, right?"

_No._

"Yahoo! Anyways, I am sure that this is not Elle-san's fault. Besides, who in the world have never sinned? Everyone did. If there are no more sins in the world, it wouldn't be a world anymore!"

_For someone as little as you, you quite know a lot. _

"I just know."

_Very well, I'll go with you._

"Go where?"

_See "That"._

"But why? What did I said to convince you? I thought that we are talking about Elle-san!"

_We are. You just remained me of her. She was like that when she was young too._

"Hun?"

_Never mind…_

---------

**Flashback---Past---sometime before Elwynn met Hao… (around 4 years old)**

"This doesn't make any sense! I cannot do all that!"

"Elwynn-sama, you have to, or else Master Elwynn will punish both you and me."

"Never mind him! Let's just forget about that old man. Let's go play!"

"Elwynn-sama, you are not allowed."

"Chris, how many time have I told you? You don't have to call me 'sama'! you can call me by my name!"

"This is impolite."

"Then my calling you 'Chris' impolite too?"

"No. You are my master. You are free to call me whatever you wish."

"You are really no fun! People have the freedom to speak out their mind! You should too! From this day on, you are no longer my servant. You are my friend."

"Is that an order?"

"Friends don't give orders!!!"

"Then Elwynn-sama…"

"I'm mad! I told you not to call me like that!"

"I am sorry. I shall disappear from your sight if my presence is not needed."

"Don't be like an oldie! Come! Let's play!"

"Your training… Elwynn-sa…"

"Do not add sama! Say this: El-Wyn-n."

"…"

"Oh well. I'll go train then we'll play, ok?"

"If this is your order."

Little Elwynn finished her training and didn't have enough strength to go back home. She was too tired to do anything. Christopher held her back into her room.

She was sleeping and dreaming. In her dream, Elwynn had the most unusual dream. It wasn't a nightmare or deaths. It was just a girl She looked kind of sad. Unwilling to see someone sad, she walked to her.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good."

"…"

"You are sad, aren't you? Well, there is no reason to be sad, is there? Being sad is really bad for your health!"

"It does not matter." That girl whispered.

"Of course it does! Your parents will be worried! Your friends too!"

"I have neither one of them."

"Me neither! Well, I have a mother who is dead, a father that never gave me love, no friends at all… Yup! I'm just like you! But I didn't give up! I'm always as cheerful as always and smiling through all my problems!"

"I am not able to do that."

"Well, you are you, and I am I! We are different! Of course that you will not be the same as me!"

"…"

"But you can change! From now on, you'll have a friend!"

"Who?"

"Me! I don't know when I can see you again, but I really want to be your friend. Can I?"

"Yes… Thank you…"

"So, as your friend, I'm asking you, why are you sad?"

"I've someone I care…"

"Care is good! Oh! You are sad! So did he/she betray you? Or broke your heart?"

"For someone as little as you, you quite know a lot."

"I know! And I'm happy about it!"

"She didn't betray me, but I'll betray her."

"Will? So you didn't yet?"

"No… But I will. And there is nothing that can stop me from it."

"Don't be sad! She'll forgive you! I'm sure!"

"How so?"

"Friendship can vanquish everything! This is my belief!"

"It is good to belief in such fantasy, but real life is not like that."

"But it's always good to believe, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Oh! What is your name? Mine is Elwynneria Eleanor! I've a bunch of names in between, but I'm too lazy to say."

"I've forgotten about my name, but I've been called the Spirit of Time."

**---End pf Flashback---**

---------

Having come back to the real world, the Spirit of time, accompanied by Vince, was waiting for "That" to come. "That" surely will come to them. "That" will revive Elwynn… Its superstition was not wrong. "That" came to "It" as soon as "That" felt its presence.

"So, so, have you come for a fight?"

"No."

"You want me to revive that little girl inside of you, right?"

"Just like you promise Hao that you would."

"True… But I didn't say when… It will not be any fun…"

"You will revive Elwynneria."

"So that you can fight with me? Or that she can help Hao regains his body that he lost in his trade with me?"

"…"

"You puny mind cannot escape from my grip. I can read your mind perfectly well. I wonder if you can live up to the challenge. Very well, I will revive that girl… on one condition."

"What do you want?"

"Hurt me… a small injury will be fine… but harm me... you are probably the only one who can harm me without letting me to heal…"

"What?"

"I just want to feel how it is like to be hurt. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin."

----------

Don't forget to **Review!**


	22. Ch22 That & Hao

**Emily: **I've two pc of mine that are broken… I've only one pc (so I'm using the school's ones) So I totally understand that! Hehehe!

**Winner-Loser: **Oups, my mistake. Currently, my job is to study! Hehehehe! I DO have a job! But just not this!!! Hehehe! I don't think that writing my fic is a job! (otherwise, I wouldn't be writing it!) it's just a hobby… so it's not studying… (and writing my fic is already in higher position than my other hobbies… So… Hehehe! Nah, if weird people meet weird people, the weirdness will cancel out, and we'll be "normal" in our eyes! Therefore, we will not be weird! (what kind of theory is that?). I always smile, and there was a LOT of people who ask me "Why r u smiling?". What's their problem? Hehehe! Review soon! (cuz that's kinda our way to communicate!)

**RueNeko: **sorry to have to make you rewrite your review! Hehehe! That's a lot of description for one chapter… How can you even invent that? (you will be my teacher from now on! You HAVE to teach me how to write things like that!) It really means a lot to me hearing that my fic is worth reading… (I, myself, am too lazy to reread my own fic) don't talk people dumb-dumb! That's not nice… (I love your beating-stick!) Besides… It is maybe because my story is not this interesting (this time, there are less people review again… probably because Hao is gone…). How can Tragedy have something good? Imagine that Hao died. Of course, the Shaman world will be peaceful, but I'll get KILLED! I'll try to update as soon as I can because I tend to forget after a while. Besides, I've only one more chapter to go, so… (one more chapter of the story) All of my stories have an origin, which is…daydreaming! I spend all my time daydreaming! And those dreams are my story line! (oups, a reply that's a bit too long)

**Chosen Duos: **Don't worry! Be happy! And no sorry! The fanfic server lately has a lot of problems… I'm happy that my fic is getting hitch up.

**Evee: **Now, I think that it's my brain that is overloaded more than my finger… I'll try to draw more pictures in my Christmas vacation (right now, I'm concentrating my efforts on the colored pic that I told you about.). (but during Christmas, I've to catch up with my other hobbies… my other fans are killing me…) about Hao and Ely seeing each other? My only things to say is… "Read at this chappie!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so…. Please stick with the anime story line!

"…" Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(…): my notes

…---Chapter 22---…

"That" & Hao

"That"'s power was truly incredible. With no effort, he revived Elwynn.

"She should wake up in a day or two, I don't care what you say to her, even if you say that I kill Hao."

"…"

"You can say anything to her as long as it will make her willing to REALLY fight with me in three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes… Make her to be prepared for it. I don't want a half-way fight. Remember. In three days."

---------

Like "That" said, Elwynn woke up in two days.

"Hao…"

She tried to speak but her voice didn't allow her to.

"Elwynneria… don't talk. You have just experienced death, so the link between your soul and body is extremely fragile."

"Hao…"

"He…"

"Whe…"

"Don't talk! Please!"

"Where…is…"

"He is elsewhere."

"But…"

"Listen to me, Elwynneria, you've to heal fast, REAL fast. 'That' has Hao."

"!!!"

Instinctively, Elwynn tried to get up, but the Spirit of Time stopped her.

"If you go now, you will die. I highly doubt that you will mind, but what Hao did for you will be lost. Do you want to make his sacrifice be in vain?"

"…"

"Relax, and calm yourself. We'll get Hao back in the fight that will be held one day from now."

"We?"

"Yes, we… I'll help you in achieving what you want."

"Why?"

"It's an order."

"Great Spirit?"

"No, from my master and friend."

"?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, I do not know if you remember, but in the past, you told me that you are my friend. In the present, you are my master and medium. In the future, I'll be your enemy."

"Why would you be?"

"Live I've told you the first day I met you, I will betray someone, and that person is you."

"Are you hoping that I'll forgive you like I said?"

"No… I just hope that I won't succeed."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing yet… I still don't know about it. I'll only know when the time comes."

---------

In the small interval of time that Elwynn had before the fight, she and "It" didn't do any training. They got together and walked to each other about all kind of things. "It" didn't approve this way of spending time; however, Elwynn said,

"It wouldn't do any good if it is last minute training. What we need is a better communication and bond. Only that way, we'll be able to be united and not as controlling each other."

Elwynn forced Christopher, who came back to her, to go back to "Heaven", and he did. He would never betray her order, not even if it was against his wish. Since Loki and Yuki were not dead spirits, they wouldn't have gone to the other world. She offered them to little Vince.

One day wasn't long at all. Now was the time that the fight will start.

---------

Since "That" didn't tell them where they would be fighting, "It" and Elwynn decided to remain at the same position and waited for "That" to come to them. As they thought, "That" came to find them quite quick enough. "That" didn't say anything and started attacking.

For the first time, Elwynn oversouled with "It". Normally, she just lent her body to "It". In this form, they will have much greater power…

"Wait, "That", hum, whatever you are called."

"I am "That". I have no name. Call me as you like."

"Ok… If I hurt you, will you let me see Hao?"

"I thought that the bargain was that I revive you, and you will hurt me. I did not agree anymore to it than that."

"But you did promise Hao, didn't you?"

"Why saying that?"

"I am sure that Hao will not want to go away from the world without wanting to see me once more."

"Fine… I will show you if you hurt me or just before you die."

"I won't die."

"Then hurt me. Let me feel what it is to feel pain."

The weapon in which the Spirit of Time turned to was an arc, an arc that was tall as a human. Elwynn held the arc with her right hand and performed Yin Yang spells with her left hand. She remained at the same position while "That" tried to make attacks that will penetrate through the shield that she made. Little that "That" knew, under the position on which Elwynn was standing had all other five spirits. An invisible hexagon star was formed under her feet.

After making another seal, Elwynn began to use her arc. It wasn't exactly arrows that she shot. It was more like a spirit animal form that represents each element. Those "arrows" were like alive. They never disappeared despite the fact that they exposed on the ground or in the air. Elwynn didn't even bother to shoot another set of elemental arrows. She cast another spell on the arc and threw it at "That" with a small furyoku link to maintain control.

Surprisingly, "That", who didn't dodge the arrows and took those attacks, immediately dodged the arc as soon as it went near him. "That" used his energy balls and hit them at Elwynn whose barrier created by the hexagon star took them all.

"Are you going to get serious? Or are you waiting for me to kill you before you do?"

"Big mouth for such a little girl. I was barely warming up. I just wanted you to feel what is like to 'think' that you 'have victory' in your hand."

"Get into the fight now. I don't have all day to waste with you."

"Why not? We can spend endless days, or even years to fight. I can; can't you?"

"With you, it won't take more than this small amount of time."

"Indeed it is true for me…"

Recklessly, "That" started to attack in the nowhere. His attack was useless at first, but they turned all the ground in pieces. With no stable place to stand, Elwynn flew up with all the five elemental spirits. The barrier still hadn't broken; nevertheless, the spirits became a target to be attacked. The Spirit of Time was strong enough to turn back to the time when the Spirits had not been attacked within the millisecond that "That" injured them.

"This will have no end if I am this easy on you… Or… Are you hoping that I use up all my furyoku?"

"I've larger amount of furyoku than you have. In long terms, I will win."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Not if I stay alive until your furyoku has reached to an end."

Elwynn's words had put "That" in great doubt. What if she actually survived until his furyoku was gone? With that thought, "That" stopped his futile attacks and remained in the air. Then, "That" evilly smiled and turned his face into…Hao's.

"Can you kill me now?"

"Hao…"

"That" had the same face and same voice as Hao… How could she possibly attack him? Using the time that Elwynn doubted, "That" attacked her. With absolutely zero defence, all Elwynn could do was to prepare to withstand all she could with the six Spirits she had.

The attack didn't kill her. It just rendered her unable to move because of all her injuries. Her blood was falling out like water from a waterfall.

"Elwynneria… Wait, let me heal you…"

The Spirit of Time's power was useless. "That"'s power was too great, even for "It". "It" managed to stop the blood from floating out of her body, and that was all "It" could do for Elwynn.

"This is no challenge at all…"

"That" injured all the remaining spirits.

"I want to get hurt. You promise me so…"

"That" stepped on the wounded girl.

"You promised…"

_It hurts so much…_

_My injuries are nothing compared to my heart…_

_I just want to see you, Hao…_

"Maybe I will spare your life once more. I like to see you struggling when you are forced to kill the previous owner of this body."

"Hao…"

And Elwynn fainted.

---------

When Elwynn woke up, she was once more alone. Her injuries were gone, and she prepared to fight with "That" again.

"Don't be an idiot, Elwynneria. You are in no condition to fight "That". "That" won't spare your life anymore. This IS your last chance."

"I know what I am doing. I have faith in Hao, and please, have faith in me too."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Just see Hao."

"Huh? That is no plan? That is suicidal!"

"It may be, but there is no way that you and I can win."

"Don't be so pessimist. You are not like this…"

"I can win, and we cannot win. If you are the one in control, you are not powerful enough. If you and I are together as one, I dare not harm Hao."

"And? OH! Are you actually planning on going…alone?"

"Yes. This might be my only chance."

"This is too dangerous…"

"Like is a gamble. There is a path to life and a path to death. I am just gambling with a high prize…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine… But as soon as I know that you are in danger, I will come."

"Thank you, for having faith in me."

---------

When Elwynn found "That" he was massacring people again. She didn't say anything but knew that "That" already knew that she was there. She approached to "That" and embraced him from the back.

"I miss you."

Her voice was like a thunder shock to "That". What was this feeling? This was not his, it was… Hao's? How could that be? His soul was supposed to be dormant…

"Where are you? Please, do not separate from me again. I've tried so hard to be by your side, and now, you are gone. You didn't keep your promises, all three of them."

"That" was paralyzed. Why couldn't he move?

"First, I wanted you not to kill anymore people. In the days that I am gone, the people you have killed are more than the ones you have killed in the past."

_Move! This stupid body! MOVE and KILL her!_

"Second, I don't want you to die. And now, your soul is forever dormant. This is even worst than dead… Your face still haunts my heart, but your soul is forever gone."

_ARG! This doesn't make any sense! MOVEEEEEEEE!!!_

"Third, I hope that you will let me die. Living for a thousand of years is just… too much… If you have let me die, you wouldn't have to be this sad now…"

Her tears slowly fell on "That" 's clothes.

"I just want to see you, to be with you… Hao… Answer me… Just tell me something… Comfort me like you always do… Please…"

_This doesn't feel right… My heart… No, Hao's heart is reacting to what she's saying… I am having a VERY weird feeling. What is it? Is this 'love' that I am feeling through Hao? Feeling? Hahahaha, impossible, I will NEVER have any feelings…_

"That" forced himself to turn to Elwynn. When he saw that she was crying, he didn't move.

"I love you."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cold and unemotional lips.

_It feels like burning… No… It is like someone is killing me… No… Is this… pain? But she has no weapon! She doesn't even have the Spirit of Time with her! I don't even have any wounds!!! This… What is this?Arg… Wait… Hao's soul…_

"How can you say those words to any other people than me?"

Elwynn couldn't believe her ears! Was that… Hao? She looked up and saw the warm smile that he used to smile to her.

"Hao?"

"Yes, I am back."

"Hao?"

"You said that already."

"Hao…"

"Can you say anything besides my name?"

"I'm… so… glad…"

"I want to hear the 'other' set of three words."

"But how? How can you…"

"Say them and I'll tell you."

"Say what?"

"Three words, start with I, and end with you."

"Tell me why first."

"I don't know. I just feel like my little Ely is sad, so I must go see her."

"Hao… I really really REALLY love you."

"That's not three words, but I still accept them."

Elwynn laughed.

"And you? Shouldn't you be saying something back to me?"

"You are not pretty with tears."

"No… not this… the same thing that I said…"

"Like what?"

"Come on, Hao!"

He held her tightly, prepared to say them, and…

**Pitch Black.**

Elwynn couldn't see anything anymore…

"Ely? Ely, wake up!"

"Elwynneria!" The Spirit of Time appeared to Elwynn and Hao.

"What's wrong with her? Ely!"

"Muhahaha!" Elwynn let go of an evil smile. "I am back."

" "THAT"!!!!!"

---------

Story will end in one chapter! Yahoo! (another small afterward in another chapter) Go, go, go review!!!


	23. Ch23 Sealing

**Rue-neko: **(you forgot to write your name in the review!) (I've to retype my respond to you too… my pc crashed my whole chapter). So, the secret is to put positive words together? That's it? Oh well, I'm not good at that… I am planning to write more stories and I need some different types of Oc characters (I like Ocs…). But I am usually the type who writes more depressing and sad stuff… (And I try to say it fast and it gives me this: Blabliblabloblablublable… hehehe!). so Hao's face scratched up is the most sad tragedy? Muhahaha! Maybe I should at it in the story (not this one!). Thanks for your comment for my drawings! (but I really just scrap them) Deviantart? I don't think so. I don't have anytime to update things. I rarely have time to update my story (I have a tendency of not uploading things. The only thing that makes me uploading my story is reviews…) besides, I still have kiss dolls (do you know what that is?) to do. It has been so long that I have finished a doll. This is supposed to be my priority… I neglected that! hehehe! (oh, and I'll go check out your deviant page when I have finished my exams)

**Ely-sama: **Yes, Hao's back. But… Oh well, don't kill me after reading this.

**Emily: **My mom and I just bring back one of my broken computer. It's supposed to be fine now. I hope that yours will be too! I'm writing something else soon! Hehehe!

**Wingweaver22: **I fixed the pic of "That" and "It". I mistyped the link… Hehehe! "That" took over Ely (poor her)… Hehehe! I'll write more story after this chapter! Aren't you glad? Thank you for supporting my story throughout the whole time!

**Winner-Loser: **I have msn. It's "elvira813" with "lycos com". (I cannot type the e-mail because it's not allowed here…) I rarely go on it though. (I read my e-mails way more often). Thanks you for allllllllll for your reviews!!! (do a happy little dance)!!!!!!!! Yup, all 22! (imagine if you miss the 23th one… Hehehe!) Oh! I'm writing more stories after this one! (I'll start 2 or 3. I won't be concentrating on one only). Train to be weird? Doesn't this come with you when u r born? It does for me… But… I did learn a lot of things from my "Master": my sister. Wait till u c her… she WAS weird. Now she's normal. I lost my master….

**Evee: **The story ends here… Sorry. BUT they'll be something else after… (wait for chap 24. I'll make previews of my other stories!!! I won't be concentrating on one story!!!) I still have almost 2 weeks to go b4 my vacation… Can't relax… Must STUDY! I hate "That" too. But they owe to have evil characters that we absolutely hate, right? Hehehe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so…. Please stick with the anime story line!

"…" Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(…): my notes

…---Chapter 23---…

Epilogue

_Why?_

_Of all the people you can choose…_

_Why Ely… _

_Hasn't she suffered enough?_

---------

"This body is a little weak… but… her furyoku is beyond compare…"

Hao's first instinct was to attack. However, the Spirit of Time stopped him. "It" shook its head and signalled him to wait. Hao didn't understand and didn't want to wait. The Spirit of Time seemed to be confident about the whole situation.

"I am INVINCIBLE!"

The Spirit of Time looked at "That".

"I'm the all powerful… Wait… Why…"

"That" disappeared, and Elwynn was back.

"Ely?"

"I'm back"

"How?"

"I had some trainings with the Spirit of Time. ("It" looked ashamed of itself) "That" can't control me this quickly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But to make sure, I want to seal "That" away from me."

"Seal? Will you be ok after that?"

"Yes."

"Can you promise?"

"I promise."

"If you don't keep your promise…"

"Then I shall disappear from this world."

"That doesn't reassure me at all."

"You know that your happiness is the only thing I want, so I'll do everything for you."

"For me? But what if you don't come back…"

"I told you. Your happiness is the only thing that counts. If you want me to be by your side, I will be. Don't you believe me?"

" I do, but I have a weird feeling that you won't be with me."

"Don't worry. This worrisome feeling will be gone."

"Ely, I just want to tell you something before you seal "That"…"

"Can you tell me when I come back? I want to have nothing to worry about before hearing it."

"…"

"Thank you."

After making sure that Hao went away, Elwynn said to "It",

"Have you figured out what you have to do to betray me?"

"Yes…"

"Is it to seal me along with "That"?"

"Yes…"But…"

"I understand. If we only seal "That" away, "That" might have a chance of coming back out before the sealing. The only way to make sure that that won't happen is that we seal "That" along with me."

"But…"

"This won't be a betrayal. I'm asking, no, begging you to."

"I thought that you promised Hao that…"

"I told him that if I don't keep my promise, I would disappear in this world."

"But you also said that you will be by his side if he wants you to."

"I did. Didn't you hear? I said if he wants me to."

"Why wouldn't he want you to?"

"…"

"And his happiness?"

"He will have it."

"… But you told him that he don't have to worry…"

"And that feeling will be gone."

"What? You…"

"I have a favour to ask you, a favour so big that I…"

"Oh! You want me to…"

"It'll take all your power, no, even more… you might disappear forever too… I'm not sure if you…"

"I'll do it if this is what you wish."

"But you'll disappear…"

"I only have one friend and master in this world. In term of friendship, I have never helped you. In term of superiority, I have to obey you. No matter which side I want to take, I will still do it."

"Thank you… How can I ever…"

"Say no more. Shall we start before "That" wants to come out again?"

"Don't worry. "That" is still under my control. But we should start the sealing now..."

"Hao…"

"I don't want to see him before the sealing. I am scared that I will not do the sealing. I am scared that I will change my mind. And I'm also sacred…"

"Of hearing him says…"

"Yes."

"Then we shall start."

---------

A bright light started to shine on the surface of Earth, and it expanded throughout the world. Seeing that light coming toward him, Hao knew… Elwynn was gone.

_You didn't keep your promise… _

_And now you are gone…_

_How can I ever find my happiness_

_When you have brought it away with you?_

The light went pass him, and…

---------

Somewhere… Somewhen…

_I shall gain revenge… I shall not remain sealed forever. _

"You will not. No one will break his seal for you."

_Hao…_

"He needs my blood ad the five spirits in order to do so. He can steal the spirits like he did before, but… I am already here. Hao can't get my blood."

_I will kill you, and someone else will become High Priest…_

"Hao will not revive me."

_He will. You are the only one he wishes to have by his side._

"Not anymore."

_How so?_

"..."

_Your promises with him? He didn't keep them for the first time, and he won't keep them for the second time._

"Not if he has forgotten about me."

_Forgot? How?_

"…"

_The Spirit of Time… Is it?_

"Yes. I have asked the Spirit of Time to turn back time."

_Before Hao is born?_

"No. He would want a life, a new life."

_I see…_

"Will you kill me now?"

_What if I say yes?_

"Then I want to do something first…"

She slowly took off her ring and took out a picture. She let go of them. As if they were alive, they flew out of the realm.

"I am ready to die."

_And your wish is granted. Goodbye._

---------

_I have been given_

_The power of time_

_And the power of foreseeing_

_And yet I never try to change the future_

_For everything I do else than following the orders_

_Is a sinful crime._

_But…_

_I wish… and I pray…_

_That you will be happy_

_So I tend to rectify the fate_

_That you united with "That"_

_I fail to do so…_

_But… I have stopped you from dying._

_I have sealed "That" away…_

_Though endless lives have been lost,_

_I do not regret of doing so…_

_I just wish that you are happy…_

_Happy to live…_

_Happy to laugh…_

_I would have loved…_

_To hear you say "I love you"_

_But this won't happen, _

_Since you have forgotten about me…_

_So please, never remember me…_

_Please, do not search for me…_

_If you really love me, _

_Forget about me…_

---------

When Hao wakes up, he has no idea why he was lying on the ground. He doesn't know why he is on the ground. He looks at his environment. There is nothing special or abnormal. He does not seem to be hurt. He, then, realizes that he is holding something tightly in his hand.

A photo and a ring

In that photo, he was smiling. He seems to be looking at…

No one

Does he always smile like this? Why does this photo seem so familiar yet so distant? Has he seen it before?

No. He has never seen it.

But would he look passionately at nowhere and smile softly at no one? He doesn't know.

He looks at the other object that he has in his hand. It is a ring with a star. When he examines it closely, he sees something engraved in the inside of the ring:

_I will love you forevermore…_

--------------

MY whole chapter was deleted!!! This is my second attempt of writing this chapter… (Stupid computer!) I liked the first attempt better!!!

There will be another chapter, just a small afterward. XD with previews of my other books.

I am planning to write a sequel to "**Love Chronicle**". So… Please continue to support me!


	24. Ch24 Afterward

**GameFreakgrl: **Thanks you for reviewing now! And I forgive you! It is a tragedy! Hehehe! But the sequel may not be with Ely! Hehehe!

**Evee: **You really cried? Wow… I am so amazing! (joke) The sequel may not even be with Ely. There may not even be any love story (depends on my mood). I'm glad to hear that my story is your favorite! (I don't know if the sequel will be better, but just a lot of people tell me that it is too sad…) (Oh, my colored pic is ready! You can see it at Christmas day!

**RueNeko: **A sequel doesn't mean that Hao will be with Ely. And it doesn't necessary have to be a romance story either. Remember, only Hao can reincarnate. Ely can't. she lived for 1000 years (in dormant state) (yup, she's an oldie). So, Ely may not even appear (I just have an idea about writing a sequel. In fact, I know nothing more than one little chapter before the one that you are reading). Why "Flying toward the light?" Oh! I c! Well, She's gone, lalala. Dead… lalala… There are quite few stories that I want to write. Look at the bottom! Christmas present: I'll update a special picture on Christmas say!

**Emily: **Weird to see you signed in! And there is a sequel. Hehehe! Previews are at the bottom. Go read! Hehehe! Lucky you! (You can go back to Taiwan while I am stuck at home studying…). Well, I do have a Christmas present: a picture for the Christmas day! (And I'll write a lot of story, I hope!)

**Ely-sama:** Sad is good! Tragedies are super! There is still a sequel… Though it may not be a good ending. And if you strangle me, I won't be able to write anymore! Hehehe!

**Winner-Loser: **Yup! (in a dramatic tone) THIS IS HOW THE STORY ENDS! I really wanted to write a sad story! But… dadadum! A sequel! You can go to the bottom to read the previews! New stories!!! Am I nice or what? A Christmas present: a picture! (but I'll only update it on Christmas!) Don't worry, I already know that people are going to react in that way when I wrote the story. So don't feel annoyed! I don't think that that's a nasty comment. In fact, I take it as a good comment. Know why? Because I've successfully achieved to the goal to make you all sad!!! You can strangle "That". I am sure that it's the best candidate. (just don't strangle me!!!) Born weird, that's cool. Continue to train to be weird, while I train not to be weird! (opposite directions) hehehe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK characters, the only things I own is my story and my original characters.

This story happens few months after the end of SK anime. I have no clue what the manga is about so…. Please stick with the anime story line!

"…" Talking

Blablabla: narration

_Blablabla: _(Italic) thinking

(…): my notes

…---Chapter 24---…

Afterward…

"Hao sama!"

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"You are the High Priest! You are supposed to go crown the Shaman King!!!"

"You will do fine without me."

"We CANNOT start without you!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Then do this for your brother! He…"

"Yoh is fine. He doesn't need me. Besides, he's coming at us now."

One of the ten priests looks around to see where Yoh-sama is. Yoh isn't anywhere near them.

"Hao sama, please don't joke! Yoh sama is not…"

"Hey Hao!" Yoh came in.

"Yoh."

"Aren't you coming to the coronation?"

"And are you not the one to be crowned?"

"I'm too lazy to be prepared for all this…"

"Same here."

"Yoh sama! Hao sama!" _gee… Why does these twins so… lazy?????_

"Yoh, He just says that we are lazy."

"It's fine. Anna will punish them always."

"Speaking of her, I think that she will be here in…"

"WHAT! WHEN?"

"Now!"

Hao escapes through the window and leaves Yoh alone. Anna enters furiously.

"Yoh, prepare NOW!"

"YES!!!!"

"Thank you Anna sama…"

"I'll take off 50 of your salary."

"What for?"

"For incompetence and for I need money to open my newest hotel."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you have something to complain about?"

"No…."

---------

HoroHoro is training with Ren when Hao sees them.

"You are not good enough! I don't want to train with you. You are pulling me down!"

"Kisama!"

That has gotten Ren mad. WHO is the one that is pulling HIM down? This idiot HoroHoro gives doing stupid things that makes him unable to concentrate!

"Hey! Don't get THIS frustrated! If you have a default, you have to admit it without…"

"KISAMA!"

"Hey you two."

"Hao! What are you doing here? The coronation…"

"Kisama…"

"Let's forget about it. Are you two training? Do you want to train with me?"

"You? But you always win."

"Challenge accepted."

"I'll go easy on you, and this isn't a challenge."

"Yeah, right. The last time you said that, you almost burn me to death. Luckily, Kororo's ice put off a small part of your fire. Otherwise, I would have been gone."

"I'll only fight you is it is a challenge."

"This is really no fun…"

Hao wants to go away from them and sees Ryu coming toward them.

"Ren! HoroHoro! Hao! What do you think of my newest hairdo?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three of them are stoned. Ryu's haircut is… MORE than weird.

"I think that this might help a bit."

Hao used some fire to burn Ryu's weird hairdo.

"AHH!!! Don't! HAO!"

Hao stopped the fire.

"It feels much better to see you having this little hair."

"LITTLE????"

Ryu runs away in the speed of light to see the state of his hair.

"Why did you lie?"

"Do I look like lying?"

"Yes!"

Hao smiles. He didn't really burn Ryu's hair. He just pretends that he is. The fire that he uses doesn't burn.

It's not long after Lyserg, Jeanne and Marco come to them. As soon as Lyserg sees Hao, he attacks him. Hao just dodges, and Lyserg drops on the ground.

"This is a nice greeting. But next time, why don't you try 'Hi'?"

"Arg!"

"Why do you always want to attack me anyways?"

"I don't know. I just have a sensation that I am supposed to hate you, but I don't know why."

"That's a bit pathetic."

"You!"

Lyserg never gets angry except at Hao. He doesn't know why, but he simply does.

"We should get going. I don't want Anna to shout at us. Are you coming, Hao?"

"In a minute."

When they are all gone, Hao takes out the ring that he was holding when he woke up few months ago.

I will love you forevermore. 

Did someone say that to him? Or did he want to give this to someone and didn't give it away yet? Why couldn't he remember? Maybe it means nothing to him, and that's why he can't remember.

Maybe it really doesn't mean anything to him… Does it?

---------

_Elwynneria… You no longer exist… And so am I… _

_My spirit only lingers to help you look over Hao… He seems to be fine and happy about his life… I will not let him remember you… He will live a normal life, a happy life just as you want him to. I made him forget everything, and I also make everyone in the world forget you, and all the things that Hao did in the past… He can start now as a new person… Someone who has friends and family… He is no longer the old Hao. I have inserted a fake memory of his childhood in all people's mind. Isn't this what you have wished? I only hope that you are here to see…_

_The photo you took with him is a treasure to him although he knows not the meaning of it, so is the ring. He carries the ring everyday. It would have been great… if…_

_If only you saw…_

_What is writing in the back…_

"_I love you forevermore."_

_Have you seen it?_

_But you wouldn't have… _

_Because you never take off the ring…_

_Not until you know that you will die…_

_There will always be someone that will remember your goods and bad, and that one is I…_

_I will protect Hao, for you…_

_Goodbye, Elwynneria…_

_I will not forget about you… _

--------------------

The end

---------------------------------

_My thoughts…_

The story has come to an end! I'm so proud for myself! (I actually finished something!)

For those who have endured me for this long time, a million thanks! I hope that you will continue to support my fics! Because… Datatum! Here are the previews of my other stories!!!

As a **Christmas** present, I will update a special Christmas picture on Christmas day!!!

**Previews: **

**Shaman King:**

"**Whenever You Will Go**"---Sequel to "Love Chronicle"

Pairing? Maybe.

It had been three years since Elwynn died. Yoh had becoming Shaman King, and Hao, his older brother, was the High Priest. Hao was no longer the Hao that terrorized people. Nobody remembered what Hao was like before. Yoh, his friends, and he were all building up a new world… a world where… people MUST SLACK OFF?!?!?!?

The 16 years old Hao, handsome and mysterious as always, felt like something is missing. He began his quest to search for the "thing" he lost without any idea what it is. Then, with the help of the Great Spirit, he went to another space and dimension… Somewhere he will find the "thing"… But in this world, there is nothing but Shamans? And the Shaman King is he?

**Shaman King:**

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **---AU-fic

You x Anyone!!!

This is supposed to be a you-fic, but since it is not allowed, it's an "I-fic".

"This is so not fair! I am only 16 years old! I am still young! I DON'T NEED TO GET MARRIED! Especially not with TWO FIANCEES!"

Hao and Yoh have just become your fiancées, and you are trying your best to prevent the marriage happening. You secretly enter to Artemicion Academy to force those two "idiots" to withdraw their marriage… During the time there, you'll meet… ALL the boys! With more people falling for you, you are even more stuck than before!

**Naruto:**

"**Lies and Deceptions"**

Sasuke x OC 1, Naruto x OC 2

Sasuke and his team had left the village for an A-ranked mission: to protect a certain someone to come to the Hidden Leaf village. On his way, he met Orochimaru's servants and was convinced that the only way that he could have power was to join them. Then, a girl (1) came out of the blue and drove them all away. But that girl (1) was related to… Itachi?

Naruto, given mission to secretly protect Sasuke, met someone (2) in his way. What he didn't know that she (2) was a trap set by Orochimaru to drive him away from Sasuke…

**Card Captor Sakura:**

"**Otogibanashi wo Anata ni" **---Au-fic

**A Fairy Tale for You**

Pairing: S x S (Sakura x Syaoran)

Syaoran was the prince of the powerful and richest kingdom. He could have anything that he wished: power, money, and girls. However, he had no interest in those things. Things changed when he met Sakura, a princess from a poor country, disguising as a maid in his country. Her mission is to make Syaoran's country to stop their attacks on hers. Will she succeed?

**Harry Potter:**

"**Harry Potter and the Realm of Elves"**

Parings? Maybe.

Harry is starting his sixth year. He just became Griffindor's Quidditch team's captain and perfect. Everything is going rather well after the death of his Godfather… The new Defense Against Dark Art teacher is… a teenager like him? How can that be?

Not only his scar hurt stronger by days, he kept seeing weird creatures. The most often ones that he saw were… Elves?

That wasn't the only weird thing. He kept entering and going out in a dreamland-like place. Everything he wished was there… It was like a dream come true. Soon, Harry discovered the reason behind those dreams and couldn't get out of them! What will Harry do???


End file.
